My Savior
by MrsSt.CloudxToxBe
Summary: She was beaten, felt broken. Then she met him.. But what if his help.. Lands her in more trouble, will he be a danger.. Or her savior? RxR Troyella
1. A New Beginning

**_Finally my long awaited short story.. I'm happy with it, being the first chapter.. Not Allllooottt happens but I think its kinda sweet. I hope you all enjoy it and yeah.. Read and review?_**

"Gabriella?"

I frowned, burying my face further in my knees, I was scared of who that might be. What if it was Kate?.. Kate's my sister by the way. She was scary! Ever since my parents left us she started hating me. I felt hated by everyone.. And now I was in this stupid place, with other people that hated me.. People that wanted to hurt me!

"Gabriella?.. Sweetie, its me.. Sarah"

Sarah. Sarah Malone, my counselor. She'd taken me away from my sister and brought me to this place.. I'll admit, I found it slightly more comforting than with my sister but I still didn't trust them. I heard her sigh a little, flinching when I felt my bed dip in "..Sweetie.. I have good news" She nodded "..We're getting you moved from California.. Away from your sister"

I frowned, looking up at her. Tears were permanently staining my cheeks nowadays "..Wh-What?" I squeaked

She frowned, keeping her hands in her lap. She knew that I didn't like being touched.. Last time she tried to touch me.. She ended up with a black eye. She smiled sympathetically at me "..We've got you a new house at Albuquerque.. And a new counselor"

"B-But.. I-I don't wanna move.. Wh-What if she finds me?" I say quietly

"She's not going to.. If she tries to get to you there the police will be in contact straight away.. And I found a really nice counselor"

"Wh-What if she's mean?"

"She.. Is a he" She nodded "..Don't get freaked out.. He wont hurt you, he knows what you've been through. Which is why I asked him to take you"

"I-I.." I didn't know what to say! She was sending me to a strange town.. A strange place.. With strange new people and a strange new counselor. But I knew Sarah wouldn't send me to someone that would hurt me.. Then again, my sister use to seem to care.. Then one day she just stopped.

I frowned, moving closer in the corner "..Trust me" She smiled "..He's the best in town"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. I was so scared! Frightened! Terrified!.. Petrified!.. Anything else you can think of.. I was it! I didn't wanna move to another town.. Or have to meet new people. Just imagine.. Being abused by your own family, you get a little scared meeting new people "..I-I wanna sleep" I whispered

"Okay sweetie.. That's fine" She smiled weakly, standing up "..Make sure your things are packed my Wednesday" She nodded, before heading out of the room

"Wednesday?" I mutter.. That.. That was two days from now!

I frowned, laying down on my very uncomfortable mattress. It was just on a metal frame with springs in the middle. What kid would wanna sleep on it?.. Maybe the new place had a better bed. I could try and think positive right?.. Well I tried, till I closed my eyes.. That's when I saw my sister, coming towards me.. It freaked me out! I screamed, sitting up quickly. Seeing her face frightened me so much, maybe leaving would be good

"Are you okay Gabi?" I heard Sarah's frantic voice

I nodded, looking down at my lap "..Ju-Just a bad dream" I whispered "..I'm sorry, I'll keep it down"

"Its okay.." She smiled "..Try and relax"

I frowned and nodded, laying back down. I sighed, squeezing my eyes shut, feeling more tears threatening to fall. I hated my life, I always seemed to have nightmares, even when I wasn't sleeping. Sometimes it happened while I was eating, if I zoned out I saw my sister hitting me.. Or if I dozed in a group counsel session, sometimes I saw my parents.. The people that left my sister and I. They ruined my life, in more ways than anyone could imagine.

The next two days went quicker than I ever expected. It felt like I blinked and Wednesday was on my doorstep. I frowned, zipping my suitcase up.. My one suitcase that I had, holding all the belongings I owned. I had five sets of clothing, one pair of shoes and a locket. With a picture of my, once happy, family. My parents engraved the words We'll Always Love You On the back and gave it to me on my sixteenth birthday.. The morning of the day my whole life changed

I woke up, excited.. What teenage girl wouldn't be excited on their birthday? Running into my parents room I jumped on their bed to wake them up. I had done since I was about three. I wasn't planning on changing tradition! I smiled, laying between them, looking between the sleeping adults

"Mum!" I smiled, shaking her shoulder lightly. All I got was a groan, before she rolled over. I frowned, looking over at my Dad "..Daddy! Its your little princess.. Guess what day it is?" I said excitedly

"Mmm.. Gabi, we're tired" He mumbled "..We were up late"

"Is that the noise I could hear?"

"Maybe.. I think that was the neighbors"

"Ohhhh" I nodded "..When do I get my present?" I smiled

"Soon baby girl" I heard my mothers muffled voice "..Just give us a minute to wake up"

"Okay Mumma" I smiled, before I got up, climbing over my Dad to run out of their room. I smiled, walking into my sisters room "..Stell?" I smiled, my sister Stella.. She's pretty awesome.. And nice! We're like twins.. From looks to personality no joke we're the same

"What Gabs?" She mumbled

"Wake up!" I smiled "..Guess who's turned sweet sixteen as of five thirty this morning!" I giggled

She smiled, sitting up "..Come here baby sis!"

I laughed, running over and hugging her "..I'm so excited!"

"Me too! I've been waiting for this day for sixteen years!" She smiled "..I got you a present!"

"Yay!" I laughed, pulling away so she could lean over the side of her bed. I smiled, watching her pull out a big bag "..Stell! Its massive!"

"Open it!" She laughed, handing the bag to me

I smiled, looking in the bag "..Ripped off!" I laughed, pulling a stack of scrunched up pieces of newspapers out "..Theres nothing in here!"

"Yeah there is" She laughed

"Oh wait.. Here it is!" I giggled, pulling a picture frame out

"Now, I know its not big.. But its something you said you didn't have" She smiled

I smiled, looking at the picture in the frame "..Stell.. I love it!" I smiled.. It was just a picture of Stella and I. Which she was right, I said I didn't have it

"Really?" She smiled

"Really! Thank you!" I smiled, putting the photo down carefully before I leaned over, hugging her

"Your welcome!" She smiled, hugging me back

I giggled "..I love you Stell"

That was the last happy day of my life. And honestly? I'd felt so depressed and unwanted after that day that, I don't think I'd ever be able to cheer up. I was just hoping that a fresh start would be good for me.. Theres always gotta be a spark of hope left in everyone. If you didn't have hope then what would you have?

"Gabriella?.. Sweetie, the cars waiting" I heard Sarah say

I looked up from the end of my bed, standing up before I grabbed my suitcase "..I'm ready" I whispered

She smiled weakly, holding the door open for me. I followed her out of the room, passing all the other kids rooms on the way. I'll admit for a communal house the kids here were really nice, I guess we'd all been through similar things. Some of the kids got along, others were like me and hardly spoke.. Hardly left our room. They made us do some stupid class.. You know the ones? 'I'm Gabriella Montez and my parents left my sister and I to fend for ourselves so she decided to take it out on me' .. Yeah, those classes. Every Monday and Wednesday we'd sit in a circle. In a beige colored room, talking about our problems.. Honestly? I didn't want to talk about it.. So it didn't really help. It just made everything worse

"Bye Sarah.. Thank you for everything" I nodded, getting in the car. I may have been quiet but I wasn't rude

"Your welcome Gabi.. I'll be calling to check up on you.. Make sure you got there alright" She smiled

I smiled very weakly, I couldn't smile properly anymore. It was like my smile was broken "..Thank you"

"Your welcome.. Have a good flight" She smiled, hesitantly squeezing my shoulder. I jumped a little, my arm flinching slightly. Surprisingly it didn't raise much above resting off my leg "..Honey.. You didn't hit me"

"I-I guess that means.." What did it mean?

"Maybe you've got a little trust left in you" She smiled "..I knew you would"

"Thank you so much Sarah.. I-I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too sweetheart.. Everything's going to be okay" She smiled, standing up properly

I nodded, before the car started driving off. I looked back a little, smiling weakly again when I saw Sarah waving, I waved back before turning in my seat properly

I breathed deeply, heading into the packed airport. I'd officially landed in New Mexico and to say I was terrified would be an understatement

I walked over to a man, seeing him hold a sign saying 'Gabi' "..I-Is that meant to be Gabriella Montez?" I asked timidly

"It sure is" He smiled "..Troy" He stuck his hand out, causing me to flinch a little. His eyes widened before his hand was quickly back at his side "..I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you"

"I-Its okay" I nodded

"So you're the gorgeous Gabriella that Sarah's told me so much about?" He smiled

"I'm Gabriella" I nodded

His smile faltered a little "..Well your gorgeous.. And I don't believe I get to counsel someone as beautiful as you"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I questioned "..You know my name.. That's it"

"Ahh but I know a lot more than you think.. I have to if I wanna work with you" He smiled "..Your case interested me.. I know what you've been through and I wanted to help"

"No one kn-"

"Knows what you've been through?.. I use to think that when I was your age.. Then I found a great counselor"

"What did you need a counselor for?" I frowned

"How about we go grab a coffee and talk about this?"

"O-Okay.. Shouldn't I be getting to the house though?.. They'll be wondering where I am"

"Its okay.. I know the house owner" He smiled

The car ride was surprisingly conversational. Troy was making the effort to ask me questions, even if he knew the answers. Or even if I didn't answer?.. He just moved onto a different topic. It was nice not being pushed into talking. I hesitantly took my belt off as we pulled up in the main street. I had to admit, I was kind of afraid that my sister was gunna run up and take me away or something. I sighed, getting out of the car, closing the door softly

"This is my favourite coffee shop in the world" I heard Troy say, heading around to my side of the Black A5 Audi. He flashed a smiled, locking the car "..Ready?"

I nodded silently, following him into the dimly lit, quiet coffee shop. It was a dark chocolaty brown color, with pot plants all around, seats that matched the walls and the counter.

"Go sit down and I'll grab us a drink each" Troy smiled, grabbing my wallet out of the pocket of his jeans

"I-I don't have any money" I say quietly

"Don't be silly.. Its my shout" He laughed

"Oh no.. I cant let you do that" I shook my head "..I'll be fine"

"Okay" He nodded "..I'll be right back.. Find us a seat" He smiled, before he walked over to the counter

I nodded, going and finding a seat in the corner. There were very few in the coffee shop, but I still felt overwhelmed, I didn't really like being around a lot of people. The only time I was around more than one person?.. Was usually in my therapy class. And back at the airport, but I'm a good actress. I can hide some of these things

I looked around my surroundings, scratching at my wrist a little, I'd always scratched if I was nervous. Even when I was little, it'd gotten slightly worse after everything with my parents, but that's only cause my nerves were raised.

I jumped a little when Troy sat down, my hand flying to my locket. I'd put it on during the flight, no matter how much I resented my parents for giving up on us I still loved them in a way "..Sorry.. I don't like that I keep scaring you"

"Its okay.. I'm a very jumpy person" I nodded "..What's this?" I ask, as he sat a drink in front of me

"Mango smoothie.." He replied "..I wasn't taking no for an answer.." He smiled "..And I wasn't sure what coffee you liked but.. I smelt your perfume before and assumed you liked mangoes" He explained "..I hope its okay"

I smiled weakly "..I love mangoes" I nodded

"Good" He laughed "..Better than coffee?"

"A little" I nodded, taking a small sip of the cold liquid. I smiled a little, tasting the mango in the drink "..Okay, a lot"

He chuckled, taking a sip of his coffee "I'm glad," He smiled "..Now, just quickly.. Do you want a shared room?.. Or are you more comfortable staying by yourself?"

"By myself please" I whispered

"That's fine" He smiled

"Shouldn't the house director be organizing this?"

"Just take a wild guess at who that would be" He smiled

"Its you?"

"And she gets it in one!" He laughed

I bit my lip, scratching my arm "..So do you stay there?"

"Would you feel comfortable if I did?" He asked seriously

I thought about it for a second, before I nodded slowly "..I think your really nice"

"Well that's what I love to hear" He smiled "..Now, I believe you wanted to know about my story?"

"I-If that's okay" I nodded

"Of course it is.. I've come to terms with everything that happened and I believe that everything in life happens for a reason.." He nodded "..So I have no problem in telling you my story" He smiled

"Thank you" I nodded, I guess I found it a bit of a comfort knowing something about him

"Well, it started when I was about.. Twelve" He nodded, spinning the half empty coffee cup between his hands. I could tell he was slightly nervous, noticing the serious look on his face I knew this was still a touchy subject, but one he was brave enough to share "..My twelfth birthday actually.." He laughed lightly, his bright blue eyes turning into a shady blue "..My Mum and Dad had been fighting a lot the previous weeks.. Just over petty stuff, mainly my Mums drinking" He nodded, swallowing a mouthful of the Luke warm liquid

"Did she drink a lot?" I asked quietly

"She drank usually on the weekends.. Or sometimes weeknights.. It depended on her mood.." He nodded "..But in the end it got worse.. She was drinking every night" He sighed "..Not to the point that she'd become drunk.. But still, the house was full of alcohol bottles and.. She smelt of alcohol all the time"

I nodded silently, taking a sip of my smoothie. I watched him turning from a happy, bright person into someone who regretted some things in life "..You don't have to keep going" I whispered

"No, no" He smiled, scratching the back of his neck "..I want to.. It just.. I know that you've been through something similar, I know what it feels like and.. It makes me feel terrible" He admitted

"You don't have to feel terrible.. My sister should"

"I totally agree, but.. I don't like knowing that someone feels the way I use to. I can tell you that it will get better.. And I know that from experience.." He nodded "..You just have to keep your chin up"

I nodded "You know I'm gunna say that.. Right now I doubt it.. But I guess.. I kinda believe you, I have a little bit of hope"

"You'll always have that little bit of hope" He smiled

I nodded "..Anyway, what happened with your Mum?"

"Well after her drinking got worse.. Her and Dads fights escalated" He nodded "..They were louder, they fought for longer and the house was tense a lot more" He frowned "..Then one day Dad just gave up, he packed his bags early in the morning and chucked them in his car.. Went back to sleep and woke up like everything was normal"

I frowned, seeing tears building in his eyes. He was obviously closer to his Dad as a kid, I reached over the table slowly, grabbing his hand in comfort, squeezing it lightly. It was weird, I never made the first move to touch someone.. I never usually comforted them. But I knew he needed it, I felt kind of drawn to help him like he was trying to help me

He smiled weakly, squeezing my hand lightly back "..H-He umm.." He got out, his voice shaky "..He went to work and.. N-Never came back.. The last thing he said to me was 'Happy birthday Mate.. I'll always love you'.. And I never heard anything else"

I frowned, before I leaned over and wiped away the single tear that had rolled down his cheek "..I'm sorry" I whispered, I felt my heart breaking seeing him looking so sad and upset. In the time that it took to drive from the airport to the coffee shop I knew that we'd connected in a way. We'd both been through the same thing, seen and felt the same things. And I felt like he knew me.. Better than anyone else.

"Its okay.. Its not your fault so you shouldn't feel to blame" He smiled weakly

I let go of his hand gently before I moved my chair over quietly, hugging him softly "..You shouldn't feel sorry for me.. But I know you do" I whispered

He smiled, hugging me back "..Thank you Gabi"

"Your welcome Troy" I whispered

I had a feeling that maybe Albuquerque wasn't going to be too bad

_**What did you guys think?.. Good enough to continue?.. I kinda wanted them to be close from the beginning. But yeah I need to know what you guys think.. Whether its good enough to continue and yeah.. Make sure you review.. Thanks **_


	2. Learning To Trust

_**Is anyone else heart broken?.. I am : (.. R.I.P Zanessa *tear* I cant believe it.. Five years and they break up now?.. I don't want it to be over, I think a lot of fans are more sad than them though that its over lol.. I don't think they were really happy together anymore unfortunately and it was just their time.. Maybe sometime in the future the now 'good friends' will get their acts together and become Zanessa once more**_

_**Sooo.. Last chapter?.. I only got 6 reviews : (.. I was kinda sad cause I thought a few more people than that wanted to read it.. Anyway, my emails stuffed up so I thought some might not of got emails.. That or the first chapter wasn't that interesting.. And I did make a stuff up with Gabi's sisters name.. I wrote Kate and then Stella.. So I decided that her name could be Katie Stella Montez.. And yeah Stell would be Gabi's nickname for her lol.. Anyway! Here's the second chapter.. Please give it a chance.. It'll get interesting lol.. Review! Please? **_

_Dear Diary, _

_Albuquerque. One little town, with one of the sweetest guys I've ever met. Today?.. Troy, my new counselor, took me to coffee! And when we got back to the centre.. He introduced me to all the kids my age, they're really nice as well! I made friends with a new girl, Ally. She's a bit overly happy for my liking but.. She's really sweet. She's going to be my new roommate. I don't think I'll have anything to worry about.. Anyway, we have a group counsel meeting now so I have to go.. I'll tell you more about my new house later_

_Love Gabi xx_

I shoved my diary under my pillow, before I headed out of the white room. It was a spacey room, Troy told me when he brought the land he wanted a big one so he could make sure all the kids had what they needed and they space that he knew they'd want. Not a lot of the kids had to share rooms but it was a popular place. A lot of kids came to hang out, muck around with their friends. It was a kids help centre but they were allowed to have friends over.

I smiled a little, lightly dragging my fingers along the wall as I headed down the deserted corridor. I looked around at the walls. The kids staying here had obviously got to paint them, it was more like graffiti than paint.

"Gabi!" I turned around hearing Ally's voice, waving a little "..Hey babe.. Going to the counsel meeting?"

I smiled a little and nodded "..I sure am"

"Me too!" She smiled, linking her arm with mine "..Troy's so hot"

"I never really took notice" I shrugged

I couldn't help but wonder what her actual reason of being here was.. She was so happy and didn't seem like she belonged here "..Gabs, are you listening to me?"

"Pardon?" I asked, as we headed into the counsel area

"I'll take that as a no" She smiled, sitting on the plastic chair

"Sorry.. I was just thinking" I said as I sat beside her

She smiled, pulling her legs up onto the chair, wrapping her arms around her legs "..What about babe?"

"Its not important.."

"I'm sure it is.. Come on, tell me!" She smiled, pulling my chair closer to hers

"Whoa.." I muttered, holding onto the side of the browny colored plastic "..I-I was just wondering.. Wh-Why you were here" I say quietly

She smiled a little, picking at her nails "..I've been through some stuff at school.. Coming here is like an escape"

I nodded "..I'm sorry if I seemed intrusive"

"Nooo.. Its fine" She smiled "..I talk about it here anyway"

"Okay everyone!" I heard Troy's voice call out "..Lets get this over and done with.. I heard my Mums bringing cookies this afternoon" He smiled, spinning his chair around, sitting down on it backwards. I smiled a little, crossing my legs, as a few of the boys cheered. His Mum must be the kind of community Mum all the kids love "..Okay everyone.. We have a few new people in the circle today"

I looked away as he started going through the new people. I hated people looking at me, I looked over at Ally when I felt her hand grab mine.. She smiled at me in a comforting sort of way, it was nice. I smiled slightly back at her, looking up when I heard my name "..Pardon?"

"She does that a lot" Ally laughed

"I'm sorry" I smiled weakly

"Its fine Gabi" Troy laughed "..Would you like to go first?"

"Ah.. No" I spoke in a whisper, shaking my head

"That's fine.." He smiled "..How about.. Ally put your hand down other kids want a turn"

"But Gab wants to know about why I'm here.. Maybe it'll help her if I go first" She smiled, standing up

"Okay.." He nodded

I looked around, all the other kids seemed.. Empty. Just like me. I sighed a little, looking over at Ally "..A few months ago?.." She started "..I had a fight with one of my friends.. She was.. Like the Regina George of my high school"

I smiled a little. I loved Mean Girls! And in the end?.. Regina George loses.

"Anyway.. We were really close and we had a.. Disagreement on an issue.. And she decided that she'd turn the whole school against me.. Then started the death threats and.. I mean they were true death threats.. I ended up in hospital once because of an attempted murder off one them.." She sighed "..They tried to drown me.. And it scared the shit out of me but.. I found this place and the counselors.. Especially Mr. Blue eyes over there.. Have helped me a lot.. I never wanna leave" She laughed "..I cant right now.. Court ordered but.. When the time comes that they've cured me.. I know I wanna help other kids"

"Thanks Ally" Troy smiled

"Your welcome!" She smiled, sitting beside me

"Who wants to go next?" Troy asked, looking around at the kids

"I think Michael might want to" Ally smiled, looking over at the brown haired boy sitting across from us

"Michael?"

"Sure.." He shrugged, standing up "..My names Michael.. Mike to my friends.." He nodded "..I'm here because the court thinks I'm a 'public nuisance'.."

"Now why would they think that Michael?" Troy asked

"Because I robbed a couple of stores" He muttered, kicking at the wooden floorboards

"Why did you rob them mate?"

"Because I just did! Okay?"

"Okay, okay.." He smiled "..Thank you for sharing"

"Yeah.. Whatever" Michael muttered, sitting down

"Anyone else wanna share?" Troy smiled, standing up. I watched as he put his chair in the corner of the room, clapping his hands together as he walked back over to us "..No?"

"Gabi?" Ally asked, looking over at me

"Oh.. N-No.. I-I'm sorry" I whispered

"Its fine.." She smiled "..Next time"

I smiled weakly and nodded "..Thank you for understanding"

"Its okay babe.. I understand" She smiled, standing up

"Wh-What's everyone doing?" I asked, watching as everyone put their chairs away

"We're doing some get-to-know-each-other exercises" Troy smiled "..But only join in if you want to.. Its your first day.. You can sit out if you like"

"Joooooin" Ally smiled, taking my chair over with hers

I nodded, crossing my arms "..O-Okay"

"If you don't wanna join Gabi, Ally will just deal with it" Troy smiled

"I can" I smiled weakly

"Good girl!" Ally smiled, sitting on the floorboards

"Okay.." Troy started "..Firstly.. The new people can go first" He nodded "..I want to know.. Your name and something you'd like to accomplish while your at the house of awesome" He laughed

"I-I'll go" I said nervously.. What was I doing?

"Are you sure Gabi?" Troy asked, his blue eyes shining

I nodded, holding my hands in each other to stop them from shaking. All eyes are on you Gabriella! "..I-I'm Gabriella Montez.. And s-something I'd like to accomplish while I'm here I-is.. To make friends and build my trust"

"Well done" Troy smiled brightly "..I'm really proud of you"

I smiled weakly, biting my lip before I sat down next to Ally "..Thank you" I whispered

"Your welcome.." He smiled, before looking around at the other kids "..Who's next?"

I looked down at my lap after that, picking at my nails. It wasn't till everyone started standing up when I realised we'd moved on from the getting to know each other exercise "..What's going on?" I asked Ally quietly

"Trust exercise time" She smiled

"Oh.." I nodded "..I-I might sit out this one"

"If you wanna build up trust babe you have to start somewhere" She smiled "..Come on.. I'll pair up with you"

"O-Okay" I nodded

"Everyone listen up!.. Gabi mentioned before that she wanted to build up her trust.. As do a lot of others so.. Trust exercises are a great start.." Troy explained "..You pick a partner and we'll do tell each other a secret first and then see where we go after that"

"Tell each other a secret?" I ask nervously

"You tell me a secret and I'll tell you one" Ally smiled "..Come on we can sit away from the others"

"O-Okay.. Can you go first?" I frowned

"Sure.." She smiled, sitting against the wall "..Okay.. No one else knows this but.. The best friend I was talking about?.. She's my sister.. Well my half sister, step sister whatever you wanna call her.." She nodded "..Not even Troy knows.. At least I don't think so.. Anyway she's a year older than me and we had a massive argument at home and she took it to school.. Of course her Mum sided with her.." She sighed "..And my Dad had to agree"

I frowned, taking her hand like she done to me before "..You don't have to keep going"

"No.. Its fine" She smiled "..Anyway she got everyone against me and then her friends came over for a sleepover one night and yeah.. The rest is history"

I nodded "..I'm sorry to hear that.. I'm kinda the same"

"Yeah?.." She asked, squeezing my hand lightly "..Wanna share your secret?"

I nodded hesitantly "..My sister.. A-After my parents abandoned us.. Sh-She started beating me" I smiled weakly

"I'm sorry to hear that" She frowned, hugging me tightly

"Yeah.." I frowned, hugging her back "..She sometimes got her boyfriend to hold me down wh-while she.." I stopped, taking a breath "..She'd cut me or.. Beat me"

"You don't have to keep going babe" She smiled, pushing my hair from my face

"I-I feel like I can trust you.. You've been through a similar thing" I nodded "..She burnt me once with her hair straightner"

"I'm so sorry babe.." She sighed "..But you're here now.. And you have me.. And Troy loves you already"

I smiled weakly "..I like it here already" I whispered "..I really do and I never thought I would"

"Well I'm glad.. You're my new best friend" She smiled

"And y-your mine"

"Its okay.. You don't have to say it back.. Its taken me a year to even start trusting the people here.. But they aren't as awesome as Ally Gordon"

I smiled.. Yeah I Gabriella Montez smiled! "..Thank you Ally Gordon"

"Babe.. You smiled!" She laughed "..I'm so proud of you.. This is you beginning to trust"

"I guess it is" I smiled "..I've had enough of trust exercises today I think"

"Me too" She laughed "..I know what we can do!.. Go get a milkshake?"

The rest of the day?.. I ran around with Ally. It was actually fun being a kid and having fun.. I laughed! For the first time in a few years.. But when she said she wanted me to meet someone?.. I kinda freaked.. Ran actually. Back to the centre. Troy was worried, but I promised him that I was gunna be fine and I had gotten better.. In a whole month?.. I made a few friends actually. Ally and a couple of her friends she'd made at the centre had become close with me.. It was nice! One of them was even a boy. Nate.. He was really nice. He wasn't a centre kid he was actually Ally's brother.. Her real brother! But he hung out at the centre cause he hated his step Mum as well. Hated what her and their Step sister had done to Ally. But both Nate and Ally knew that their Dad wasn't going to believe them. Nate only lived at home so Ally still had some contact with their Dad

"So my brother should be coming over later" Ally smiled, rolling onto her back, looking up at her Zac Efron covered ceiling.. I swear she's obsessed with him! Probably why she thought Troy was hot.. They kinda look similar

"That's great Al" I smiled

"You know he likes you" She smiled "He liiiikes you" She sung

"He does not" I smiled, throwing a pillow at her

"Hey!" She laughed, pulling the pillow off her face, throwing it back at me

I giggled lightly, I was still getting use to the laughing thing, pulling the fluffy pillow off my face "..He doesn't"

"He does Gab.. I know my brother and the way he looks at you?.." She smiled "..He's got the hots for you"

"Stop" I sighed a little "..He doesn't"

"Gab.." She smiled, getting up and laying beside me on my bed "..You're my best friend.. You trust me, I know you do.." She nodded "..And you need to trust me when I say my brother likes you"

"What would he like about _me_ though?" I frowned

"Your gorgeous.. Pretty.. Beautiful.. Smart.. Sweet and your caring!" She smiled "..I could go on but.. Then I'd sound more like a boyfriend" She giggled "..Like my brother.. He's nice and.. He really does like you" She nodded

I bit my lip "..I've never had a boyfriend"

"See! Now is the perfect time.. Your new and you get along so well with Nate.. We'd be sisters!.. Non threatening sisters"

"I guess I'd like that" I smiled, blushing lightly at the thought of having a boyfriend. Too soon you think?.. I trusted Nate, nearly just as much as I trusted Ally

"I'm not gunna force you babe but.. At least think about it" She smiled

I nodded "..Maybe.. In a little while.. Nate is a nice guy I just.. Don't know if my trust in.. Well anyone is that great yet"

"Apart from me?" She smiled

I smiled and nodded "..You know what I've been through.. You and Troy.. It's a little different" She nodded, playing with my teddy she brought me "..I love that teddy.. That and my locket" I smiled

"Good, I'm glad" She smiled "..Nate brought me a teddy like this.. But a little smaller.. Cheap skate"

"Did someone mention my name?"

We both looked over at our door when we heard Nates voice, followed by his head popping through the door "Natey!" Ally smiled, jumping up to hug her brother

I smiled a little, sitting up "Allybear!" He laughed, hugging her back

"Oh.." She groaned "..Your squishing me bro"

"Sorry.." He chuckled, letting her go "..What are you two gorgeous girls up to?" He smiled

"Just talking about girl stuff" Ally smiled over at me

"God.." He groaned jokingly, his head falling back "..Do you girls talk about anything other than girl stuff?"

"Weirdly enough.. No" Ally laughed

"You two are boring" He laughed, jumping on my bed beside me

I smiled a little, pulling my legs to my chest, wrapping my arms around them. I knew he was joking, I just liked my space sometimes. I couldn't help it!

"Nate" Ally laughed, sitting on his stomach "..We're not boring"

He groaned, tickling her sides "..You are!" He laughed "..Gabi's not.. But you are"

"Hey!" She laughed, punching him in the chest

"Ally!" He groaned "..You hurt me" He frowned.. We could all tell it was fake. He doesn't get hurt that easily! "..Im kidding!" He laughed, poking her side, before he looked over at me "..Coming to the park with us Gabi?.. You better say yes or I'll have to tickle you"

I smiled and nodded "..I wouldn't miss it"

"Good.. I gotta have my Gabibear there" He said, flashing me a smile

"That's a lame nickname" I laughed lightly

"Hey!.. Do you want me to tickle you too?" He chuckled

"Nooo" I smiled "..Its an amazing nickname"

"I know!" He laughed, rolling off the bed, causing Ally to fall back onto my bed

"Nate!" Ally groaned, as her head connected with my knee "..That was mean"

"Suck it up princess" He laughed, standing up, brushing his shirt off "..Your knee okay Gabi?"

"Its fine.." I nodded, before looking at Ally "..You okay Al?"

"I'm fine thanks Gab" She smiled, sitting up "..At least someone cares" She smiled, shoving Nate

I smiled, following them out of the room, playing with my locket as we headed out the back. They was a playground out the back, I mean it when I say this place has everything. Troy even thought about little kids! How sweet is that?

I smiled, sitting on a swing, starting to slowly swing

"Want a push Gabi?" Nate smiled, standing behind me

I flinched slightly, shaking my head "..No thank you" I smiled weakly

"Okay.." He smiled, going over and pushing Ally on the other swing "..Dad says hi"

"How's everything at home?"

I zoned out after they started their own conversation. I didn't really listen when they talked about home, I didn't wanna seem intrusive. I smiled a little thinking about everything that had happened since I got here. I'd made new friends, I'd started to build up my trust and I was starting to become happy again.. Albuquerque was the new beginning I needed!

_**Okay, stopping there.. What did you guys think? The first couple of chapters are more intro.. Just letting you know.. Nate will play a big part in this.. So its gunna get more interesting lol.. I wasn't quiet sure where to stop this so I thought there was good, I felt like I needed to update! I'm just hoping I get a few more reviews this time.. Please let me know what you think. A couple questions; **_

_**1) What do you think is going to happen?.. I have it planned out but I'd love to hear your thoughts on what you think is going to happen!**_

_**And 2) I need faces for Ally and Nate.. What celeb would you see them as?**_

_**I'm sorry for any mistakes.. I just wanted to get this up and its late and I couldn't be bothered double checking all of it lol.. Oh! And I'm not a counselor, so I don't know how those meetings really work, I just wanted to show how Troy got along with the kids in the centre :D**_

_**Soo.. That's it! Lol.. Please review and then me know what you think so far.. I'd love to hear ideas on what you guys would like to happen.. Theres a strong possibility I'll use some reviewers ideas :D.. But you have to review and let me know them lol**_

_**Peace!**_


	3. Date Night

_**YAY! I loved all my reviews lol (As always). Just one thing I need to clear up.. A few people said they thought Troy and Gabi getting together would be weird because he's older than her but he's about 21 in my story and Gabi's about 18 :D. So yeah now that's cleared up.. A few thank you's; **_

_**Clembo29, 1HSMWiLdCat & AddyD90, thank you for your reviews :D**_

_**Thank you Lacey 99 for your idea. :D**_

_**BrittanyZVAmoore, I love that you think my story is unpredictable, it makes me smile :D. And nickandtaylor4life I'm glad I made you laugh lol**_

_**Pumpkinking5, Zanessastories1225788 and KatieJHK; your reviews are amazing, thank you.**_

_**Enjoy the chapter, at the end I need you guys to see who I've narrowed Ally and Nate down to and vote for me in a review :D Read on! **_

Chapter 3

I sighed, sitting down in homeroom. I'd started school very stupidly about three weeks ago. It was nearly half way through the school year and I'd decided to start school. Troy wasn't forcing me, considering I'd be graduating this year anyway, he said he could teach me but Ally said it'd be good for me.

I'd been at the centre for about.. Four months now? And things were great. I'd become pretty close with Nate now, we're actually going on a date tomorrow night! Ally was happy, she wanted us to get together. It'd only started happening in the last few weeks that I'd let on that I liked him. I'd really only just started trusting him fully in the last month.

"Gab, how was the centre last night?" I snapped out of my daze at the sound of Ally's voice. She'd started spending more time at home, something about her step mum being sick and her Dad needing her

"It was good," I nodded "Quiet" I smiled

"Was it less awesome?.. I knew it would be" She smiled, sitting her black handbag on her desk

"It totally was, I just felt the awesomeness decrease after you stepped out the door" I giggled

"I know," She smiled "I just have that affect" She laughed

I laughed and shook my head "You're a dork"

"But you love me," She smiled "Nate told me to say hi by the way"

I smiled and nodded "I think he's sitting with us at lunch"

"He sure is. He wouldn't miss sitting with his girl" She smiled, nudging my shoulder lightly

"I'm not his girl," I smiled "Yet, anyway. Don't jinx it"

"She finally admits its gunna happen!" She said loudly, throwing her hands in the air

"Shut up!" I laughed, shoving her lightly "I'm pretty sure you're the one who's been telling me to admit my feelings. I finally let some of it out and your gunna announce it to everyone" I smiled, shaking my head

"Okay, I'm sorry," She smiled "But Gabs. Your gunna be boyfriend and girlfriend by tomorrow night. I can tell"

"Oh can you?" I laughed

"I can," She smiled "And I'm just too awesome to argue with"

I laughed, standing up once the bell had rung. I smiled, pulling my bag over my shoulder, waiting for Ally "Hurry up slow poke" I teased

"Shh, I'm in no hurry" She laughed, standing up

"How's your step mum?" I asked, as we walked out of the now empty classroom

Ally took a deep breath before answering "She's.. Still breathing. If that's what you mean"

I nodded "Do you think she'll be okay?"

"I hope so. I mean what Natasha done to me was wrong and my Step Mum taking her side was wrong but.. She makes my Dad so happy and Nates really close to her," She shrugged "I have you guys at the centre. If they wanna be a family.. I have my own" She smiled, hugging me

I smiled "You're a better sister than my real one," I nodded, hugging her back "I'd never be able to survive without you or Troy now"

"Good," She laughed "Cause you're my family. I'm not letting you go anywhere"

I smiled "Wh-What if Nate and I do start going out?"

"What about it?"

"Well.. Theres always gunna be a chance that we'll break up," I nodded "If that happened.. Where would it leave our friendship?"

"Our sistership?.. Would be fine. Nates been an ass to me my whole life. Yeah, we're close but.. If it came to choosing me or Natasha.. Or even my Step Mum. He'd choose them over me.. Its just the way he works"

I nodded "Are you sure you'd want us going out?"

She smiled and nodded "I see the way you look at each other. It'd be good for the both of you. This afternoon?.. We're going hot outfit looking for your date"

I laughed "Fine. But I can say no if I want to"

"Depends" She smiled, before leading me into class

Later that afternoon?.. We were in the mall. I groaned, sitting down on the little seat in the shoe section. You know the ones at the end of the isle?.. It was soft, and my feet hurt. I sighed, resting my head back on the rack the shoes were situated on, closing my eyes.

There was piles of different heels, flats and sneakers at my feet. Bags resting on the ground, either side of the seat. I couldn't carry them any longer! I needed to rest.

"Come on Gab, one more pair" Ally said, walking over to me, I could hear shoes clinking together. No more shoes!

"I'm gunna sleep," I mumbled "No more shoooooes"

She laughed, lifting my left foot off the ground. Pushing what felt like a size too big shoe "These ones a hot, maybe they have them in a size smaller"

"I have shoes at home," I nodded "I don't need to spend more money"

"Gab, I can buy them for you" She smiled, grabbing a smaller size of the shoe, dropping the other pair on the floor

"No, its fine," I said, sitting up properly, opening my eyes "I don't want you to pay for them"

"Well they're hot and I'll most likely end up wearing them," She laughed "Let me pay"

"As long as you promise you'll wear them more than me"

"I promise" She laughed, picking some of the bags up

I smiled, slipping my ballet flat back on after I handed her the heel. I shoved some of the shoes back on the rack before Ally dragged me away, towards the counter "We probably should've put all those shoes back" I said, looking back at the shoe section

"Its fine. What do you think the check out chicks are for?" She smiled "Clean up our mess when they aren't taking our money"

"True," I nodded. I smiled politely at the girl behind the counter. She looked exhausted, like she'd been here for hours. I was lucky enough to get a job at a little clothes shop right near the centre. Good money and I got pretty good hours, it was fun "Thank you" I smiled at the girl after Ally paid for the shoes

We headed out of the store. I covered my mouth, yawning "Where to next?" Ally asked, looking around

"Home?" I asked hopefully

"I'm kinda hungry, wanna grab something to eat?" She smiled

"Okay.." I nodded, following her to the food court

_**~MySaviorMySavior~**_

"Gab, Nates gunna drool when he sees you"

I blushed at Ally comment, looking at myself in the mirror. I had a cute dark purple dress on, it stopped mid thigh and had a black band going around just under my boobs. It was strapless but not too revealing. Ally?.. Was amazing at making me feel confident about myself. I think her, herself being confident about her appearance made it easier too. She didn't care at all what people thought of her looks, and she didn't need to. She's really pretty!

"Thanks Ly," I smiled, putting my hoop earrings in "I'm glad"

"You look hot," She laughed, playing around with my hair a little "And your very welcome"

I had it down, curly slightly. Nate apparently liked my curls "Thanks," I giggled "I'm finally ready"

"Only took all afternoon," She laughed, stepping back "I love my work"

I laughed, picking my purple clutch up. Looking at myself in the mirror "Good, now we better go out and wait"

She smiled, hooking her arm with mine "Lets go sexy," She laughed, before we headed out of the room. The corridor was empty, most of the kids in the main area or their rooms "You have to tell me all about it when you get back"

"Are you staying here tonight?" I smiled

"Yeah, my Step Mums a lot better" She smiled "Thank god, I couldn't handle it there much longer"

I smiled "Well when I get back we'll have a movie night. Troy might let us bring the television in our room again"

"He loves you," She laughed "He'd let you get away with anything"

"Maybe," I smiled "But I don't wanna abuse his trust. Letting us have the TV isn't too bad though," I giggled "I didn't tell him I was going out tonight. Maybe I should go find him"

"Its fine," I heard behind me. Troy "Go have a good time"

I smiled, looking over at him "Thanks Troy. I wont be out too late"

He laughed, nodding "Thank you. Do you have your phone on you?"

I smiled and nodded "Your number one on speed dial if I need you. But I'm going with Nate, I should be fine"

"Okay, if it gets past midnight though I'm calling" He nodded

I smiled and nodded, kissing his cheek "Thank you" I smiled, before Ally and I walked off

"You know its his birthday soon?" Ally smiled, as we walked out the front of the centre to wait for Nate

"Really?"

"Really.. The big two one" She smiled "I was thinking of getting him a present"

I smiled "I'll have to. He's been so sweet and caring to me since I got here," I nodded "it's the least I can do"

"And we can bake a cake!" She laughed, joking I'm assuming. Ally and baking? Yeah they don't go in the same sentence

A few weeks ago?.. We tried baking cookies for everyone. First she thought that when it said 'crack one egg' it meant put the whole egg in, shell and all. Then she put the mixer on full speed straight away, I had cookie mixture in my hair for a week I swear! When we finally got the remaining mixture in the oven?.. Yeah lets just say no one in the centre likes black biscuits.

"_I_ can bake a cake," I laughed "I'm not letting you nearly burn the centre down again"

"Hey! That wasn't all my fault. You didn't tell me that they turned black if you didn't take them out after the time was up"

"That's why they have a specific cooking time" I laughed, leaning against the mail box

"Shut up," She laughed "Here comes my brother. Your date" She sung "Your gunna kiss him and hug him and do other stuff to him"

I laughed, shoving her "Shut up! Am not"

"Am so," She laughed, pulling me over to the car "Don't deny it. It will happen" She smiled, opening the passenger door of Nates car "Natey!" She smiled "Here is your sexified date"

He laughed, leaning over the passenger seat, looking out the door "Evening ladies. Well beauty," He smiled at me before looking over at Ally "And the beast"

"Ha ha.." Ally said sarcastically, smacking his arm "I hate you" She smiled, poking her tongue out "Be nice to Gab or I'll hurt you" She smiled, moving out of the door way before I got in the car

"Always am" He smiled at me

"Good, be all cute now!" She laughed, before heading back into the centre

He laughed, before leaning over and kissing my cheek "You look gorgeous" He smiled, starting the car

"Thank you," I blushed, pulling my seat belt on as he drove off "Your sister helped me pick it out"

"My sister has good taste" He laughed

I giggled and nodded, taking his free hand that was resting on his lap and lacing our fingers "Where are we going?"

He smiled, squeezing my hand lightly "it's a surprise"

"No fair," I smiled, looking out the window. There was Christmas lights put up everywhere. Christmas being just a few weeks away "Its so beautiful"

"What?.. Your so beautiful. I agree" He smiled

"Noooo, I didn't say that!" I laughed

"Yeah you did" He chuckled, pulling onto a dirt road, heading up a hill

"Where are we going Nate?" I laughed

"You'll see in a second," He chuckled. I smiled, looking around at the trees, it was quiet. No one else in site "Here we are" He smiled, stopping the car

I waited till he turned it off before I got out. I gasped a little, walking away from the car, towards the cliff. He'd brought me to the lookout! It looked gorgeous this time of year, all the bright lights of the city shining "Wow" I whispered

I jumped when I felt Nates hands on my waist, slightly pushing me forward. Not trying to push me, just wanting to scare me "Don't fall" He laughed

"That was mean!" I laughed, slapping his chest lightly

"Sorry," He chuckled, kissing my cheek "Wanna come sit down?"

I smiled and nodded, letting him lead me over to a little blanket he set out "You packed a picnic?" I smiled, taking my heels off before I sat down

"I sure did. My Dad helped me make some stuff," He smiled, taking the food out "He kinda helped me plan this picnic" He laughed

I smiled "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," He smiled, serving us a plate of food each "Eat and ask" He laughed, handing me the plate

I giggled "Thank you," I smiled, taking the plate "With your Dad.. I mean you don't have to answer this if you don't want to but.. Why did he take your step mums side over Ally's?"

He shrugged, starting to eat "He loves my step Mum. And after what he went through after my Mum passed?.. I don't want that to happen to him again so if your gunna ask why I take her side too.. This is why," He nodded "Ally and Natasha use to be best friends and Ally had to be the little bitch that comes out sometimes and ruin it. I don't hate her.. I never will but.. My Dads happy and I don't want anyone to ruin that chance for him," He smiled weakly "The way he looks at my Step Mum. They way they show affection to each other still. After the amount of time they've been married. Its awesome and my Dads finally happy again I don't think it'd be fair for anyone.. Even Ally to ruin it"

I nodded "I get that, I jus-"

"Please," He sighed "I just want tonight to be about you and I. No one else," He nodded "We can talk about this some other time"

I smiled weakly, setting my half empty plate down before I moved closer to him "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of brought it up" I sighed, kissing his cheek

"Its fine," He smiled, stretching his legs out in front of him "Did you eat enough?"

I smiled and nodded "I don't eat much"

He smiled, kissing my cheek "Okay, that's fine Gab"

"Thank you," I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder "Its really gorgeous up here"

He smiled, kissing the top of my head "I'm glad you think so. I was kind of worried bringing you up here," He nodded "I knew Ally was taking you shopping and she'd dress you up all pretty and I'd bring you to bush"

I smiled and shook my head "I love it. Its simple, I prefer simple," I nodded "I couldn't of asked for a better first date" I smiled, rubbing my arm lightly as a cold wind past

"Good," He smiled "Are you cold?"

"A little," I smiled "I forgot a jacket" I laughed

"I'll go grab mine from the car," He smiled. I smiled, sitting up so he could get up "I'll be right back gorgeous" He laughed, heading over to the car

I smiled, getting up and heading over near the edge again. It was so beautiful! I could see cars heading down the highway, all the lights made everything look so much more gorgeous. Back home?.. It was never like this, it was like everyone just hated everything. I sighed, rubbing my arms again, going and sitting on the little wooden seat. I crossed my legs, looking over as Nate walked towards me "You made it" I smiled

"I did! I made it from the car _all_ the way over here" He chuckled, sitting beside me before he wrapped his jacket around my shoulders, putting his arm around me

I giggled, resting my head on his shoulder "Thank you. For risking your life to grab a jacket for me" I laughed

"Your worth it" He laughed, pulling me closer

We sat there for ages, talking quietly. About school, Ally, living at the centre. Nate knew about my sister, he came to one of the meetings once and it happened to be the one where I got enough courage to tell everyone what happened. Maybe it was cause he was there, who knows?

It felt like hours before we ran out of things to say. It was nice having someone to talk to about serious stuff. I know I have Ally and Troy but Nate was different. I don't know how or why he felt different to talk to. He just did.

I closed my eyes, the cold wind slightly stinging them. I smiled as I felt Nates lips press to the top of my head "Thank you," I whispered "Tonight's been amazing"

"It makes it easier having a girl like you with me," He smiled "Can I ask you something now?"

I looked up, sensing nervousness in his voice "What's wrong?" I frowned

"Nothing bad," He laughed, lightly brushing my cheek with his thumb "Don't frown, gorgeous"

I smiled "Sorry, I just freaked"

"Its fine," He laughed, taking my hand and lacing our fingers "I-I kinda.. Wanna know if.. You wanna be my girlfriend?" He stuttered "I know we've only gone on this one date but I know you and we've been friends for a few months now. I think we both want this," He laughed nervously "Well I'm hoping we both want it an-"

"Stop," I giggled "I'd love to be your girlfriend"

"Really?" He smiled brightly

"Really," I smiled, moving closer to him "I'd love to"

"Does this mean I can kiss you?" He smiled, his arms wrapping around my waist loosely

I bit my lip, nodding slowly "Y-Yeah"

"We don't have to Gab, if you don't want to," He shook his head "I'm not gunna push you"

"Its not that," I smiled weakly "I just. I might be bad"

He laughed, pulling me closer "I bet your amazing" He smiled, leaning down and kissing me gently. I smiled, kissing him back. His lips were slightly dry from the cold air but apart from that, it was a sweet kiss. Slow and not in any way rough, the way a first kiss should be. I moved my arms around his neck, his jacket slightly falling off my shoulders, his hands resting in the middle of my back stopping it from falling all the way off.

I giggled lightly after we pulled away, burying my face in his shirt. He laughed, kissing the top of my head. I knew I would've been bright red, I didn't wanna look at him! "How'd I do?" I mumbled into his shirt

"Amazing," He smiled "Was that your first ever kiss?"

I smiled, pulling my face out of his shirt "No. My first one was in grade one to a boy named Jake Matthews. He used tongue and all. Apparently his Dad told him 'that's the way son' when he done it to a girl at a family dinner"

His eyes widened slightly "I barely knew where pee came from in grade one let alone how to kiss a girl.. Using tongue" He laughed

I giggled, standing up "I bet he's already got a wife and ten kids," I smiled, holding my hands out to him "I never saw him after that year finished. His family moved away"

"Good," He laughed, taking my hands and standing up "I cant have anyone cracking onto my girl" He smiled, kissing me quickly

"Your sisters gunna go nuts," I smiled "Do you know what the time is?"

He smiled, pulling his shirt sleeve up a little, checking his watch "Ten to twelve"

"Shit, I have to get back," I sighed a little "Troy said he was gunna call at twelve if I hadn't gone home yet"

"That's fine," He smiled, leading me over to the car "I'm glad he cares" He laughed, opening the passenger door for me

"He's really nice," I smiled, getting in "And thank you"

"Your welcome," He laughed, shutting my door before he headed around and got in the drivers seat "To the centre" He smiled, starting the car, driving off before he grabbed my hand again

I smiled "I mean it, tonight's been amazing. And your sister is gunna go nuts. She'll be all 'I was right!'." I laughed

He chuckled "That sounds like Al"

I giggled, nodding my head. The drive back to the centre was kinda quiet, I was a bit tired! Once we got back I gave Nate a quick kiss before I jumped out, my phone going off in my purse. I knew it'd be Troy so I just ignored it, waving to Nate as he drove off before heading inside

"Gab!" Ally smiled

She was waiting near the door? "How long have you been sitting there?" I laughed, walking over to her, sitting on the arm

"Long enough," She laughed, hugging me "How was it?"

I giggled, hugging her back "It was," I smiled, trying to think of something smart to say "I don't kiss and tell" I giggled

She squealed, hugging me tighter "You kissed!" She laughed

"What's all the ra- Gabi" Troy smiled "I tried to call"

"I was out the front," I smiled "You should be thanking me. I save you a whole fifty cents" I laughed

"Oooooooh," He laughed "I'll keep that in mind"

I giggled "Good. Now if you'll excuse us Mr. Bolton. I have to catch my friend up on some details" I smiled, standing up with Ally

"Don't stay up too late girls," He smiled "Its Saturday tomorrow"

I laughed "Way to try and be cool" I giggled, before we headed off "Night!"

"Good night girls" He smiled

"Night sexy," Ally laughed, running to our room. Pulling me behind her "Spill!" she laughed, jumped on my bed

I laughed, sitting down, pulling my shoes off "We're going out," I smiled, covering my ears as she squealed again "Calm down," I laughed "He took me up to the lookout and we had a picnic"

"Oh my god, he's such a softie!" She laughed

"It was romantic," I giggled, shoving her lightly before I stood up, heading over to my cupboard "We sat talking for ages and then he brought me home"

"Who knew my brother could be so cute?" She laughed, rolling on her stomach

I giggled, pulling my dress off, changing into my pyjamas "I did," I smiled, walking over and grabbing my hair band off my bedside table before I tied my hair up. Laying down beside her "He's always been sweet"

"To you," She smiled "I cant be bothered watching a movie"

"Me either," I smiled, closing my eyes "I'm tiiiiired"

"You've been busy kissing my brother, it wore you out" She giggled

"Shut up," I laughed lightly "It was one.. And a bit kiss"

She laughed, moving closer to me. We usually slept together, we're best friends, we do these things! We hug about a hundred times a day. I smiled, drifting off, I was tired

_**~MySaviorMySavior~ **_

"Happy Birthday Troy!" Ally and I yelled in unison as we jumped on his bed

"Get up lazy bones," Ally laughed "Its eight o'clock, you should be awake"

He groaned, rolling on his stomach, his face burying into the pillow beneath him. Is it wrong to admit I thought he looked sexy shirtless? Nate and I had only been going out since last night and technically I was only saying he looked sexy in my head I wasn't doing anything about it!

"Wakey, wakey Troy" I smiled

"Go away girls," He mumbled "Its my birthday.. Only day to sleep in"

"But we got you presents!" I laughed

I heard him laugh lightly, before he rolled over, his eyes opening slowly "You didn't have to do that" He smiled

"We wanted to," Ally smiled "Your too amazing for us not to"

"She's right" I smiled

"Well thank you girls," He laughed "Just leave them there and I'll be out soon"

We smiled, kissing his cheek before we got up, heading out of the room "I hope he likes his present I got him" I smiled

"He'll love it," Ally smiled "He'll love both of them" Theres that confidence!

I smiled and nodded, heading to the kitchen "Lets bake this cake"

After three failed attempts at packet cake mixes I finally got a decent cake out of Ally "Oh my god.. I finally done it" She laughed, putting the messily iced cake in the fridge

"I'm so proud of you!" I laughed, hugging her

She laughed, hugging me back "Thanks Mumma!" She joked

"What are you two girls on about?" I heard Troy's voice from the door

"I taught my baby how to make a cake!" I laughed, kissing her cheek

He chuckled, walking over to us "Ruining my kitchen in the process," He smiled "It better be a nice cake"

"It will be," Ally smiled "Gab helped me"

"Awww!" I smiled "We'll clean up and get out of your hair" I smiled

"Its fine, I just wanted a coffee" He laughed

"Sit, we'll get it for you" Ally smiled, heading over to turn the jug on. She smiled, grabbing a cup out, making the coffee while I started to clean

"How did I end up with two such amazing house guests?" Troy smiled, sitting down at the bench

"Its cause your amazingly nice" I smiled, washing up

"How did your date go last night?" He smiled, eating some of the left over icing

"Gabi's got a boyfriend" Ally half laughed, half sung

"Oh really?" He smiled, looking over at me, an eyebrow raised

"Maybe," I smiled "You know icing isn't healthy for you first thing in the morning"

"No subject changing missy," He chuckled "Is he a nice guy?"

I smiled and nodded "He's related to Ally.. Pretty sure he's amazing"

I smiled, hearing her laugh "Isn't she a cutie?" She squealed

He laughed and nodded "A cutie with a gorgeous, permanent smile" He smiled, his eyes bright. The blue was such a piercing color in his eyes, I loved them!

I blushed lightly, biting my lip "Thank you. Your handsome" I smiled, looking away

"Thank you," He laughed "I just love seeing my kids smile. It makes me very happy"

I smiled, throwing some bubbles at him "Do you love when your kids do that?" I giggled

"Hey!" He laughed "Do you wanna get hurt?"

I laughed and shook my head "Noooo," I giggled "Stay away!"

He laughed, standing up, walking over to me slowly "Your gunna get it Miss Montez" He smiled

I laughed, running around the other side of the bench "Help Ly!" I laughed

"Okay!" She laughed, running over and filling a cup up with cold water from the tap, throwing it at Troy

"Not fair!" He laughed, chasing after us both "Two against one girls, c'mon!"

I laughed, slipping on some of the water near the sink "Oww," I laughed, rubbing the back of my head "One against one now" I giggled

"Are you alright, Brie?" Troy asked, I could hear him snickering as he walked over

"Go away!" I laughed, leaning up on my elbows

He smiled, looking between me and Ally "Thanks girls.. This is already an awesome birthday"

I smiled, looking over at Ally. Go us! How many times do I have to say it.. I love Albuquerque!

_**Sorry if it seemed like it just randomly ended but I kinda wanted to finish there :D.. I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**This was a long chapter, but I kinda wanted some stuff to happen. If it seems rushed its because I have a few plans up my sleeve :D.. So please keep reading and reviewing :D**_

_**There's some Troyella cuteness in the next chapter :D So if I get lots of reviews I'll update quickly for you guys, I'm trying to keep ahead with the chapters so it depends on how many reviews I get to how quickly I update :D **_

_**Okay, voting time. Choose your fav out of the two choices for each and then write them in a review :D**_

_**Ally; Selena Gomez or Bridget Mendler**_

_**Nate; David Henrie or Alex Pettyfer **_

_**Just a note; This will end Troyella :D. So don't worry, I have plans on how the whole Gabi/Nate relationship is gunna go so don't hate me just yet lol. It'll end Troyella :D **_


	4. Will We Regret It?

_**Okay, a few things. Firstly; 4 reviews? : ( Come on guys! You can do better than that :D.. I'm hoping this chapter will interest a few more people to review lol **_

_**Secondly; I have this awesome friend I talk to. She's nice and very, very sweet. On top of that?.. She writes amazing stories one is 'Shouldn't Be' and I really think you guys should check that and her other awesome stories out :D.. They should get the reviews they deserve. Oh! By the way her ff name is Zanessastories1225788 lol check her out! **_

_**I came to a decision on Ally and Nate, since only two people gave me their opinions I thought I'd choose one of each of their decisions. I couldn't really see Vanessa being with someone like David Henrie lol so the characters are;**_

_**Ally; Bridget Mendler (Because she's gorgeous and funny and I love her in 'Good Luck Charlie')**_

_**Nate; Alex Pettyfer (Because he's sexy and more of a match than David.. No one will beat Zac though :D) **_

_**Now read and.. Review? **_

"Good baby?"

I smiled up at Nate, nodding "Its delicious" I smiled, eating another bite of the slice he brought for me. Sweet, right? We'd officially been going out for a week and as a little present Nate brought me some sweets.

We'd gone on a date every night since he asked me out. Whether it be just going for a drive to the park or taking me out for dinner. It was quiet cute actually, I'd only ever had one proper boyfriend before and we lasted about a week. And even in that week we only held hands once.

"I'm glad," He smiled, kissing me quickly "I know how much you love peppermint chocolate," He nodded, his hand rubbing my side gently "After the other night anyway" He chuckled

"Shut up," I laughed, hitting his chest lightly. The other night? I chucked a tiny, little, not even worth mentioning again tantrum because someone, not mentioning any names *cough* Ally *cough* ate my peppermint chocolate and Nate just happened to walk in, in the middle of my fit "She should've stayed out of my chocolate stash"

He laughed, tightening his arm around my waist "Your both as bad as each other," He smiled, looking over at the currently black screen of the TV "Where's the remote lazy bones?"

"One of the boys stole it," I giggled "I cant be bothered to fi- No!" I laughed, as he poked my side "D-Don't! Na-Nate.. Not fair!" I laughed, squirming away from him.

I laughed, sliding down as he started tickling me. My head laying in his lap by the time I stopped moving "Did you wanna just chill?"

I smiled and shook my head, getting up "I'll find the remote," I laughed, looking under the lounge cushions "Silly males. They should all go jump in a massive hole and have a male orgy"

"What?" Nate laughed from behind me

"I've been watching too much Southpark," I laughed "Thanks to Ally"

He laughed, before I heard him shift on the couch "Sounds like my little sis, speaking of her, where is she tonight?"

"She went out with some guy," I nodded "Got it!" I smiled, pulling the remote out of the pot plant "They made it easier to find this time" I laughed, walking back over to him

"Who did she go out with?" Nate asked, completely ignoring the last part of my sentence

"I don't know," I shrugged, sitting beside him, pulling my legs up under me before I leant against him "Lets just watch the movie" I smiled

"My sisters out with some.. Possible weirdo! And you just wanna watch a movie?" He half yelled, standing up, causing me to fall sideways. I frowned, sitting up and rubbing my arm a little, I'd fallen on the remote when I fell sideways. Nate must've realised what he done because his arms were wrapped around me tightly in a second, he pressed soft kisses all over my face "I'm sorry baby"

"Its okay," I whispered, pulling away. He knows I trust him, I just got scared sometimes still "I'm gunna go to bed, you know where the door is" I nodded, heading to my room

I heard him sigh and groan, grunt some swear words. He knew better than to follow me, it'd just freak me out. Even before we started dating, I'd got scared a couple of times. I still do, but its slowly fading. I frowned, sitting on my bed, pulling my knees to my chest. I sighed as I rested my chin on my knees. I had no Ally to talk to now! And I'd just kicked my boyfriend out

"Something wrong?"

I looked up at the door hearing Troy's voice. I smiled weakly, shaking my head "I'll be fine," I say quietly "Thank you"

"Gabi, I can tell when something's wrong," He smiled, walking over and sitting on my bed in front of me "Talk to me"

I smiled weakly "Nate just.. Had a little outburst. Nothing really"

He nodded in understanding "Did you wanna talk about it?"

"It was really nothing," I shrugged "I told him Ally was out with some guy and he kept asking me these questions that I really didn't know the answer to," I nodded "And he kinda yelled and I got scared"

Troy nodded, his head processing what I'd just said. He goes into counselor mode with these things, trying to give us the best advice he can "I'm glad you walked away when you got scared. It gives him time to think about what happened. But make sure you talk to him and tell him that you understand why he was upset you just wish he hadn't of yelled"

I smiled weakly and nodded "I will. Thank you, Troy"

"Your welcome, Gabi" He smiled, leaning over and kissing my forehead

I smiled, hugging him tightly "Your like.. My best friend," I whispered "Apart from Ally"

"You're my best friend too Brie," He smiled, hugging me back tightly "This may sound weird but.. I know I can talk to you. I cant really talk to the other kids in the centre, I mean.. I don't mean to sound like I'm favouritising but I really just counsel them. I'm their counselor, I'm your friend"

I smiled "I wont tell anyone. Because that's really sweet"

"Thank you," He smiled "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I was planning on hanging out with Nate," I nodded "But I think I'll tell him we'll hang out some other time. I don't want things to burn out in the first week"

"You guys have been spending a lot of time together," Troy nodded "Did you wanna hang out with me?.. I wanna show you a place"

I smiled and nodded "I'd love to," I giggled "Where is it?"

"I'm not telling," He laughed "it's a surprise"

"Not fair!" I laughed "You have to tell me"

"Why?" He chuckled. I smiled, his blue eyes always lit up when he laughed, he looked so happy!

"Because!" I laughed, shoving him lightly

"Hey!" He laughed, tickling my sides "Don't shove me, that's mean!"

I laughed, falling back on my bed, trying to get away from him "No!" I laughed "Wh-Why does everyone wanna tickle me?" I got out between my giggles

"Cause your just so fun to tickle!" He laughed, holding my wrists with his free hand while he tickled my sides

I laughed, kicking my legs a little, trying to get my hands out of his "Not fair!" I laughed "J-Just cause I'm ticklish"

"Say.. Troy Bolton is amazing and I love him more than anyone in the whole world!" He smiled "And I'll stop tickling you"

"P-Promise?" I managed

"I promise," He laughed "If I don't you can.. Be in charge of the centre for a day"

I laughed "T-Troy Bolton," I started, my sides starting to hurt from laughing so much "Is-s am-amazing! A-And," I giggled "I l-love him!"

"Awww! Brie!" He laughed, letting go of my hands as he stopped tickling my sides

"Thank you," I breathed, leaning up on my elbows. I laughed, seeing the look on his face "What?"

"I love me," He sung "And I'm amazing" He chuckled, swaying side to side slightly

"Get over yourself," I laughed "You made me say it"

"You still said it" He laughed, laying beside me

"Would you really let me be in charge for a day?" I smiled, rolling on my side to look at him "Cause.. I'd be an amazing leader" I giggled, picking at a loose thread on his shirt

"I don't think so," He laughed "You'd let Ally be a vice leader or something and then the whole centre would go under"

"Hey!" I laughed "Ally's my best friend slash sister," I smiled "Don't tell the truth about her like that"

He laughed, resting a hand behind his head, closing his eyes "She's a wild one, but you need someone like her around"

I smiled and nodded, closing my own eyes "Mmm.. She makes me smile," I mumbled, tiredness taking over "I don't know where I'd be without her or you" I smiled tiredly when I felt his arms wrap around me, he was warm! I hugged him back, smiling as he kissed my forehead "I love you, Troy. You're my best friend" I mumbled, drifting off

"I love you too, Brie" He whispered

That was the last thing I remembered before I fell asleep. I groaned a little as I woke up the next morning, the bright sun in my face while Ally screamed in my ear "Go away bitch" I mumbled

"Get up!" She laughed, sitting on me

"Owww," I groaned, shoving her off "Why are you awake so early?"

"Troy asked me if you were awake yet," She smiled, jumping on my bed "He told me to tell you to get your lazy butt up"

I laughed "Great," I smiled, opening my eyes slowly so they could adjust to the light "Just what I need so early"

"Its actually nine o'clock," She smiled "And you have a few missed calls and a couple of messages from Nate"

I groaned "Another thing I need"

"You guys have a fight?" She frowned

I shook my head "He just kinda yelled at me last night," I shrugged "We're suppose to hang out today but I think a day apart will be good" I nodded

"What did he yell at you about?.. I'll rip his d-"

"No, its fine," I laughed a little "He asked where you were and I said I wasn't sure lets just watch the movie and he's like 'my sisters out with some possible weirdo and you just wanna watch a movie?' and yeah" I nodded

She nodded "You guys haven't had sex yet, right?"

"No," I shook my head "Why's that?"

"Just the way you so quickly said no to chopping off his man part," She laughed "I just thought he might've forced you or something"

"No," I smiled "He's sweet. And it might happen soon so it cant go anywhere"

"Are you saying your ready Miss Montez?" She smiled, nudging my shoulder lightly

I smiled and shook my head "Not yet," I said, picking at the hem of my shorts "But I know it'll happen. I'm not into the whole 'oh I need the right guy.. He has to be 'the one' or I wont let him touch me' type of thing," I shrugged "I just want it to be special. And I know Nate will make it special so.. After we've been together for a while.. It'll happen" I nodded

She smiled, nodding in understanding "That's cute, and a good thing that you don't wanna hold off. I think its kind of stupid just cause.. You usually end up breaking up with the guy anyway when you're a teenager," She shrugged "I'm not saying you and Nate will cause you guys are too cute together but.. A lot of couples are like all lovey dovey and the chicks like I'm gunna save myself and then she gets heart broken anyway"

"Yeah," I nodded "Some people just build up the hype of their first time. Yes, its special but.. Its gunna happen one way or another and personally?.. I'd rather get the painful side out of the way" I laughed

Ally laughed "I agree!" She smiled "I remember my first time"

I smiled "Was it special?" I laughed, knowing the answer already

"Fuck off," She laughed, leaning against the wall that my bed was against "My fir-"

"Hold on," I sighed, hearing my ringtone go off "Its your brother. I better answer it," I nodded, before pressing the green answer button on my phone "Hey Nate"

"Hey baby," I could hear the brightness in his voice "What are you doing? Are we still hanging out today?"

"I thought we could kinda.. Have a break today," I nodded "I kinda made plans"

"Its not cause of last night, is it?" He sighed

"Maybe," I frowned "We've just been spending a lot of time together in this past week. I thought a break would be good for both of us"

"I understand. And I'm sorry I yelled at you last night," I knew he meant it, he was too sweet not to "I honestly didn't mean for it to happen"

"Its fine," I smiled weakly "I understand you were worried, it just scared me," I nodded. Like Troy said, let him know I understand why he yelled and I didn't like the yelling "We can hang out this afternoon if you'd like to"

"I'd love to baby. I'll come pick you up three"

"I cant wait, I'll see you then," I smiled "Bye" I say, before I hung up

"Everything okay?" Ally asked

I smiled and nodded "We're hanging out this afternoon," I smiled, shoving her lightly when she laughed "Don't laugh"

"You cant stay away for one day?" She laughed

"Nope," I giggled, standing up to grab my towel "Now excuse me.. I have a date" I smiled, heading out of our room

"With who?" She called out

"No one!" I called back, laughing as I closed the bathroom door quickly when I saw Ally running towards me "Your not getting in this time!" I giggled, locking the bathroom door

"Tell me," She whined "You know I can pick the lock"

"You wanna see me naked?" I laughed, going over and turning the shower on. I made sure it was warm before I started getting undressed "Didn't think so," I smiled, when I didn't hear an answer from Ally. I hung my clothes on the rack before I jumped in the shower, letting the water run over my face. I started washing my hair, humming a random tune "Mmm, coconut" I smiled, opening my body wash. Coconut and mango. My two favourite fruits. Both smell amazing!

I jumping hearing a click, screaming when I opened my eyes and the shower door was wide open. I covered myself, frowning as Ally fell to the floor, laughing. Bitch!

"You're a fucking bitch" I frowned, closing the door, washing my hair

"Y-You love me," She laughed "Man that was funny"

"Was not," I shook my head "I'm gunna do that to you when your in the shower"

"Go ahead, I don't mind" She laughed "Nice boobs, by the way. I'm jealous of my brother"

I smiled and shook my head. Ally has a hint of bi-sexual in her. She checks chicks out, I'm not sure if she's gone as far as doing something sexual with them though, which is why it wasn't really weird "Shut up" I laughed

"I'm serious," She laughed "I'd play with those"

I smiled, turning the shower off after I'd washed all the soap off "Can you hand me my towel booby player?"

She laughed, reaching behind her, pulling my towel off the rack "Oooooh bra" She laughed, as my clothes fell on her face

I smiled, grabbing my towel out of her hands "Stop being a les," I laughed "You're a dork" I smiled, grabbing my towel around my body

"Gab, you know that date I went on last night?"

I nodded, stepping out of the shower "Yeah," I smiled "You were talking about it all week"

"Well.. It was with a girl," She nodded "I didn't wanna tell you cause I wasn't sure how you'd take it. I don't like her.. I just thought," She sighed, sitting up "I'd see if it was something I wanted. Turns out it wasn't"

I nodded, holding the towel between my legs as I sat down "You realise I'm not gunna judge you if you had of wanted it?"

She nodded, pulling her legs to her chest "I know, cause your amazing like that," She laughed, making me smile "I was just worried because I didn't want things to change between us"

"It never will Ly," I smiled "What made you not want it?.. It wasn't cause you were worried, was it?"

She shook her head "No, I just.. I like penis" She laughed "We held hands and it felt wrong. So I went and found a guy from school and we slept together," She smiled "We have a date tonight"

"Oooooh.. You have to tell me all about it," I smiled "But first. You never finished telling me about your first time"

"Right!" She smiled "Well I'd been seeing this guy for about two weeks," She nodded "And we went to a school football game and we were making out and he was all like 'I'm turned on'," She said in a guy voice. I smiled, laughing a little at the attempted voice "So we went under the bleachers and then made a trip to his car and tada bye- bye Ally's virginity"

"Do you regret it?"

"Kind of," She nodded "Only because he told everyone about it the next day and broke up with me. He could've at least waited a week," She smiled "By then I would've broken up with him" She laughed

I giggled "Well hopefully that doesn't happen to me"

"It wont, Or I literally will break Nates dick off," She nodded "No, no's about it"

"I'll give you permission if that happens," I smiled "For now I have to go get ready"

"Who are you going out with?" She laughed, standing up and holding her hands out

I smiled, taking one of her hands, using my free hand to hold my towel up as I stood. The white material slightly slipping "Troy, he asked me if I wanted to hang out with him today and after Nates little outburst I said yes" I smiled, picking my clothes up off the ground

She nodded, leading me out of the bathroom "I'll find you something cute to wear," She laughed "Men like the outfits I pick for you"

"I'm just going with Troy," I laughed, sitting on my bed "Nothing special" I smiled, crossing my legs

"So?.." She laughed "You have to look even more sexified for any guy"

"More sexified?" I laughed

"More sexy than you already do," She laughed, walking over to me "Short shorts and a singlet. Perfect" She smiled

I laughed, taking the clothes "Thank you"

_**~MySaviorMySavior~ **_

"Troy, where are we going?" I groaned, following him up a massive hill. And I mean.. We'd been walking up this hill for about ten minutes massive

"We're nearly there, Brie," He laughed "Gosh you're a girl"

"Really?" I laughed "I _never _would've known"

He chuckled, stopping, causing me to bump into him "Whoa," He laughed, wrapping his arm around my waist before I fell "Sorry, I was stopping" He laughed

"You could've told me," I laughed, slapping his chest lightly "But thank you for saving me from rolling down this massive hill"

"Your very welcome, Brie" He smiled, pulling me away from the edge before he dropped his warm.. Drool worthy arm from around my waist. Stop it Gabriella! You have a boyfriend!

I smiled, following him over, sitting on a rock "The view here is gorgeous" I smiled

"That's why I brought you here. Its my favourite place in the world," He smiled "And I wanted to share it with you"

I smiled "Thank you, it'd be the perfect hideout," I giggled, crossing my legs "It really is gorgeous"

He smiled, squeezing my shoulder lightly "Your gorgeous, don't worry.. I'm not trying to crack onto you," He laughed.. Why was I saddened by that sentence? "But its true" He smiled

"Thank you," I smiled weakly "Your handsome" I giggled, kissing his cheek

"Why thank you," He laughed "How were you feeling this morning?"

"Better," I smiled "I had a great sleep"

"I'm glad," He smiled, looking out over the edge, breathing in the crisp wind gently flowing "Mmm.. Best place on earth"

I smiled, watching him quietly. He was adorable! My best friend! I loved the way his hair sat, he'd recently got a hair cut even that looked cute! I preferred when it was kind of long but not shaggy long, just long enough made him look mature. Kind of.. Sexy. His arms around me felt safe. And his eyes, well I just wanted to melt in them. But Nate.. Nate was my boyfriend and he was sexy and cute and.. Sweet. Troy probably didn't even see me as more than a little one of his nutcases. I still freaked and I relied on people too much. Why would he like that?

"I love it," I finally spoke up "I might come here if I need a break"

"If you ever want company," He smiled, looking over at me "I'm your guy"

I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder, hugging him "Thank you bestie"

"Your welcome bestie," He smiled, rubbing my shoulder gently "You know.. When I first picked you up at the airport. I literally felt my heart break," He nodded "I knew what you'd been through and I felt like I had a connection to you, if that makes sense"

"It does," I smiled "I got a feeling too. Like I could trust you" I nodded

He smiled, nodding "I'm glad. It makes it easier knowing that you at least had some trust in me. Some kids issues are so bad that you can only just help them"

"Have you ever had someone you couldn't help?"

He nodded, looking down a little "His name was Landon Stephens and he um.. He had a really bad case of depression," He sighed "I went to school with his sister so I'd seen him grow up and then he came to the centre it was like.. Six months after I started it and the court assigned him there and.. He seemed slightly happier. I don't know what happened.. He actually smiled and then the next day he bled out in the bathroom"

"I'm sorry," I frowned "I shouldn't of asked"

"No, its fine," He nodded "Its fresh but.. I feel as thought I can talk to you about stuff. It just comes out"

I smiled "What just comes out, Troy?" I joked, nudging his side a little

"Excuse you, Miss Montez," He laughed "Are you being sexual with that innocent mind?" He smiled, poking the side of my head gently

"Hey!" I giggled "Don't poke my head, mister" I smiled, poking his stomach gently

He laughed, grabbing my hand "Don't, or I'll chuck you off the cliff" He joked

"You wouldn't, Bolton," I smiled "Your too nice"

"Your right," He laughed, standing up. I frowned slightly, I missed the warmth! "Which is why I'm shouting you lunch"

"You don't need to do that," I smiled, standing up "I got a lot of shifts at work this week, I can pay for it"

"Don't be silly," He laughed "I want to. Do you have to work tonight?"

I shook my head "No," I smiled "But I'm suppose to be hanging out with Nate at three"

"Okay," He smiled "I'll make sure your back by three," He laughed, before turning around so my back was to him "Jump on, Brie" He smiled

I laughed, resting my hands on his shoulders, jumping so my legs were wrapped around his waist "Your sweet!" I smiled, kissing his cheek. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly, but not so I was choking him, before he headed down the hill slowly, carefully "Have I ever told you how much I love the nickname Brie?" I smiled

"A few.. Hundred times" He laughed

"Shut up," I laughed "Its amazing"

"Your amazing, Brie" He smiled

"You're the amazing one!" I laughed "Running a centre at twenty one?.. For troubled teens. You should win citizen of the year," I said, before I gasped "I'm so nominating you!"

"Don't you dare!"

"You watch me" I smiled

_**~MySaviorMySavior~**_

"Ly, are you coming to the party after?" I asked, well yelled into my phone

"I don't know! Mike kinda wanted to chill," I could barely hear her over the loud music. But Nate wouldn't let me go. Mikes her new man friend by the way "I'll see if he wants to come afterwards"

"Pleasseeee.. I need you here," I pouted, I sighed, looking back at Nate. He was talking to his friend.. James or something. I don't know! He'd been drinking a little bit, which I think is why his hand is glued to my hip right now "I need my sister" still weird saying that but.. Its Al. Its true.

"Don't guilt me Gab," She sighed "I'll see if I can make it. I love you, bye" She said, before I heard a 'beep, beep' through the phone

I groaned, shoving my phone in my shorts. Nate hadn't even given me time to change once I got back to the centre, he just told me to grab my phone and dragged me out to the car. Totally sucked cause I had my totally not party clothes on "Great," I muttered "Can you please let me go so I can get a drink?" I asked Nate

"Baby, please chill," He groaned "Go get a cruiser or something"

I nodded, heading over to the where all the drinks were. I sighed, picking up a pom, pom cruiser. It was a purple colour! My favourite. I swear I downed half of the drink before I stopped, honestly? This was my first high school party. My first proper drink. I wasn't legal yet! And my sister.. Well living with her was pure hell. So put two and two together.. Or one and one?.. Ha. Why would it be two and two Gabriella. Man, I was feeling dizzy already! I downed the rest of my drink before opening another one.. Oooooh electric pink! I swayed slightly, grabbing another drink before I headed over to Nate. He was by himself now! I smiled, handing my empty bottle to some random leaning against the wall "Thanks," I smiled, it coming out with a slight slur, I opened the new bottle. Three in five minutes. Three cruisers and I was nearly drunk! Ahh, pretty lights "Hey, babe" I smiled, leaning against Nate

"Well hello sexy," He smiled, his arm wrapping back around my waist "You look happier"

"I've had," I said, looking at my hand. I held up my index and my middle finger "Threee drinks" I laughed, hiccupping

"Baby, that's two," Nate chuckled "Your wasted already"

"Nahhh," I laughed "Maybeee.. Yes!" I giggled, drinking more of my drink. It tasted so good!

"Would you like some more to drink?" He laughed

"Please," I smiled, sitting my empty bottle down "I want what your having" I whispered, leaning up and biting his bottom lip lightly

He smiled, kissing me quickly. I watched as he walked over to where the drinks were. I saw him pick up a bottle of straight alcohol. I knew it was straight because he mixed it with some coke. And he's not a light drinker so he wouldn't of mixed a light drink with more soft drink. I leaned against the wall, smiling as people walked past, giving them a friendly 'hello'.

"Here baby," Nate smiled, handing me a plastic cup as he kissed my cheek "Drink up"

I smiled, downing the contents of the cup "Ahhh.. Better" I smiled, crushing it between my hands before I sat it on the nearest bench

"It didn't burn?" Nate smiled

I smiled, shaking my head "Nope! I cant feel a thing" I laughed

He chuckled, handing me his drink "Here, you can have mine" He smiled

"You don't want it?" I smiled, before I drank his drink. I done the same to his cup as what I done with mine. My mind was literally numb now and all I could think about was Nate standing in front of me. Fully clothed. For some reason, I wanted his clothes off. No Gabriella, you wanna wait a little longer!

"Wanna go dance gorgeous?" Nate smiled, pulling me against him

I smiled and nodded "I'd love to!" I laughed, grabbing his hand before I led him through the crowd of people. I coughed a little as we walked past people who were smoking pot, others just cigarettes. There was girls grinding against guys and girls grinding.. Other girls. "Sexy guys"

"What?" Nate kinda growled, pulling me against him

"I said you're a sexy guy! My guy" I smiled, slipping my hand under the back of his shirt

"That's better," He smiled, pulling me closer "Lets dance gorgeous"

I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck "Lets sexy" I smiled, starting to move to the music. I kept an arm around his neck, moving the other to my hair as he rested his hands on my hips, I moved so I was kinda resting on his leg, moaning lightly as his pants rubbed against my slightly wet underwear.

"Your such a turn on," Nate whispered near my ear, biting my earlobe lightly "Your so sexy"

I moaned, gripping his hair lightly "I'm so wet," I mumbled, turning around so my front was against his back "Am I turning you on?" I asked, rubbing myself against him as I danced

"You always turn me on" He groaned, pulling me back against him

I smiled, moving a hand back, into his hair "Good," I smiled, biting my lip lightly. I rested my head back on his shoulder, letting it fall to the side as he sucked my neck lightly. For some reason I didn't stop him as his hand made its way into my shorts, I moaned as his fingers lightly pressed my clit through my underwear. I gripped his hair tightly "S-Stop Nate.. Not here" I managed

He pulled away, making me whimper lightly at the loss of contact. I may not of wanted it in a room full of people but it still felt good! I picked me up, chucking me over his shoulder causing me to squeal lightly. I wasn't expecting it! I smiled afterwards, moving my hands under his shirt "You right there baby?" He laughed, stumbling up the stairs between the people that were making out

"I am!" I giggled, lightly dragging my fingernails down his chest "Your chest is sexy"

"Your sexy," He smiled, laying me on a bed "Your everything is sexy" He mumbled, attacking my neck with his lips again

I moaned, tangling my hands in his blonde, slightly curly locks "You make me so wet," I moaned, pulling at his black t-shirt. I smiled, checking out his abs as I dropped the piece of material beside the bed "I didn't think I'd be doing this tonight!" I giggled

"Me either," He chuckled, pulling my shorts off "God your so sexy" He grumbled, kissing up my inner thigh, lightly pressing kisses on the outside of my white, slightly wet underwear

I moaned at the contact, pulling my underwear off. Apparently alcohol makes me horny. Kinda.. Very horny. I quickly pulled at my singlet, letting it drop with Nates shirt, smiling as I unclipped my bra. By this stage he was fully undressed and back to kissing up my leg again. I gasped lightly as his warm tongue came in contact with my dripping folds, lightly running up before he sucked on my clit. My core throbbing, wanting more.

"Oh god," I moaned, my back arching off the soft sheets lightly, my hair splayed out on the pillows. I spread my legs wider, lifting my butt off the bed slightly. Even the slightest lift felt so much better "Fuck" I moaned, as Nates fingers slid into my vagina. It felt slightly uncomfortable, but I was so turned on the pleasure over took it.

"Feel good, baby?"

"Fucking hell yeah," I moaned, hooking a leg over his shoulder "Your so amazing"

"Your so sexy," He smiled, before I felt his mouth encase around my clit again. He moaned, sending vibrations through the bundle of nerves that was currently giving me amazing pleasure. I felt my stomach kind of tightening, it felt like Nates fingers were getting bigger.. Maybe the areas surrounding them were getting smaller?.. I don't know, but suddenly I felt kind of like.. A release. I moaned a little louder, before falling fully onto the bed, smiling "You just came, baby"

"That was amazing," I smiled, opening my eyes "It felt amazing"

He smiled, laying beside me on the bed "My turn," My kind of now steady breath was caught in my throat. He wanted me to return the favor? Do something I'd never done to a guy before?.. Maybe it was because I was still drunk but I smiled, I could do this, before I moved, kissing his chest as I straddled his waist "Good girl"

I kissed down his chest, trailing my tongue down underneath his belly button. Okay, don't tell anyone this but.. Ally and I had watched a couple of videos online. We were bored one night and decided to Google some male parts and ended up on redtube. Safe to say I was kinda grateful right now. I took the tip of his penis in my mouth, smiling as best I could when he moaned. I moved my mouth down as far as I could without gagging, resting my hand around the base of his penis. I moaned, causing him to moan again. It must've been the vibrations.

I smiled, moving my mouth up and down his quickly hardening shaft. His moans turning me on again. His hands gripped my hair lightly, moaning again "Gab, stop" He managed

I sat up, frowning "W-Was I not good enough?" I get out, I could feel my eyes stinging. Alcohol likes to play with my emotions

"No, no," He laughed "Your amazing.. I just don't wanna finish yet or we wont get to the good part," He smiled "Come here gorgeous"

I smiled, crawling up and kissing him. His arm wrapped around my waist, flipping us over so he was on top. I giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck, his tongue slipping into my mouth. I moaned, wrapping my legs around his waist "I'm so wet" I whispered

"Ready for this baby?" Nate smiled at me

I smiled and nodded "Yeah"

_**HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm mean, yeah I'm stopping it there. Cliffy Oooooh.. Only cause I want this story to start being dramatic, yeah already. I don't think many people like it : ( which is upsetting cause I work hard on it. I'm just hoping future plans will get people to like it enough to review :D **_

_**So will Nate take Gabi's virginity in a way she doesn't want?.. You'll have to wait and find out in the next chapter *dun dun dun* **_

_**PLEASE ANSWER THESE QUESTIONS! **_

_**1; What do you think of the Ally being a bi thing?.. Would you be interested in reading a bit of girl on girl action in the future? Or is too out there.. I didn't want to offend anyone. **_

_**2; I was reading a story and the girl done a 'review and get a preview' thing.. Maybe I could do something like that?.. Would you guys like that?**_

_**3; I make pictures. I was thinking of making some banners and posting the links on my page.. Would you guys like something like that? And; **_

_**4; Have you reviewed? ;D **_


	5. Her Happiness

_**Sooo, here I am. Updating once again. Am I a quick updater?.. Hopefully you guys think so, I just love to give my reviewers what they want. Maybe I update too quickly?.. Hmmm.**_

_**Since I only got four reviews again, sadly, I decided to thank all my reviewers that reviewed the last chapter. **_

_**Zanessastories1225788; You were the first review and your review (Along with your awesome stories.. Check them out ;)..) Make me smile. You're an awesome chick and really lovely to talk to. Keep up the great work with your stories!**_

_**1HSMWiLdCat; I'm glad you find Ally being Bi interesting :D.. After the response I got.. I'm defiantly making her bi lol**_

_**Pumpkinking5; Lol I love that I made you WOW :D.. I loooove your reviews, love love, fucking them. And I love even more that you review everyone :D Ever need a favor? Make sure you ask babe!.. Check out my page also. I've uploaded a few banners :D**_

_**KatieJHK; Thank you for reviewing chapter 3 and 4. I appreciated it so much, even though you were away you took the time to review them both and it means so so much to me. Thank you :D**_

_**And even though you didn't review chapter 4 lol this is a special thanks to **__**BrittanyZVAmoore**__** I don't feel like I've thanked you enough babe. I fucking love your reviews lol. You put so much into your reviews and just like the others that review.. They make me smile so so much. I hope I can keep you all and get more reviewers as I write more because I love all my reviewers and the ones that fav me as an author or my stories. You all make me smile. I cant thank you all enough.**_

_**Now that I've finished my long AN. I'll let you guys read, hopefully its cute and you all love it.. Enough to review? **_

"Nate! Gabi!"

I looked over at the door "Hey Ly!" I smiled

"Nathanial," She growled "Get off her this instant!"

"Chill _mum_," He laughed "We're having a good time"

"We're gunna have sex!" I laughed, kissing Nates neck. I moaned, pulling him closer, moaning as his tip came in contact with my clit. I whimpered as he was pulled away from me. I screamed seeing another guy pinning Nate to the ground. "Get out!" I squealed

"Gabi, get dressed" Ally sighed, handing me my shorts and singlet, helping me get dressed

I frowned, getting dressed quickly "Who is that?"

"That's Mike," She sighed "Sweetie, what were you thinking?"

"I-I don't know!" I frowned, my happiness gone, a wave of sadness and realisation coming over me "He got me drunk!" I hiccupped "And he made me suck his dick!"

"Gab, its okay" She nodded, hugging me "I'll hurt him but I'm gunna get you home first" She helped me up, keeping an arm around my waist as she led me out of the room. I stumbled a little as we walked down the stairs.

"I love you so much" I nodded, keeping an arm around her shoulders

"I love you too, babe" She smiled, kissing my cheek "My brothers a dick sometimes" She sighed

"Why aren't we moving?" I groaned, leaning forwards slightly

"I cant keep walking down the stairs with you," She frowned "Or we'll fall. I have to wait for Mike"

"I'm gunna be sick," I groaned, closing my eyes "I want Troy"

"Troy or Nate?"

"Nate, I just said that" I groaned, covering my mouth

"You said Troy"

"Shh," I pressed a finger to her lips, swaying slightly "I said Nate," I whispered "I love Nate," I smiled "I love you!"

"You love Nate?" She smiled

I nodded, before I felt a pair of strong arms lift me up bridal style. "I love Nate" I whispered, closing my eyes

"She's wasted. Lets get her home" Ally sighed "I cant believe my brother would do that"

_**No- One's POV**_

"He was pretty out of it too," Mike nodded "I dressed him and chucked him in the bed. He was basically passed out already"

Ally nodded, opening the door for Mike, pushing a couple of people out of the doorway "I still wanna talk to him about it, she's not ready" She sighed, following him down to the car. She opened the back door of his car, holding it open as he gently laid Gabriella on the back seat

"Your gorgeous, Ally." He smiled, kissing Ally quickly "I'm glad I asked you out" He chuckled, his arms wrapping around her waist

"I'm glad you asked me out," She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck "Cause your major sexy. And Gabi may not be ready but I'm pretty sure I'm fucking turned on right now by your sexiness" She laughed, kissing him quickly "And we should do it" She whispered, kissing him again, biting his bottom lip gently

"Ally, your turning me on," He whispered huskily, pulling her against him more firmly "Lets drop Gabi off and you can come back to mine" He smiled

"I love that plan!" She laughed, heading around and jumping in the car

_**Troy's POV**_

I frowned, pacing across the front entrance. I sighed, glancing over at the clock again **12:41am** read in big numbers on the clock. I had two missing girls and I had no way to contact them. Neither were answering their phones. I jumped hearing the front door open, walking towards it "Where the he-"

"Shh," Ally whispered, opening the door fully. I frowned, seeing a passed out? Gabriella in some guys arms. Some guy that wasn't her boyfriend. "Our rooms down the hall, to the right and it's the third door on the right" She nodded, watching as the guy walked off

"What happened?" I ask concerned

"Nate took her to a party," She sighed, rubbing her forehead "Got her drunk and tried to have sex with her"

"Th-They didn't, right?"

She shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest "No, we got there before they could. But she was pretty wasted, I'm not sure if she'll remember it in the morning"

I nodded, running a hand through my hair "Keep an eye on that brother of yours. Its just lucky you got there when you did"

"I know," She nodded, the guy coming over and wrapping an arm around her waist "Nates really nice he just.. Sometimes he lets the nice guy slip and well.. This sort of stuff happens" She sighed, leaning against the guy

"Who's this?" I asked, pointing to the guy

"Mike," She smiled, looking up at him "My boyfriend"

"Nice to meet you Mike," I smiled, holding my hand out. Shaking his. "Glad someone finally tied Ally down" I chuckled

He laughed, pulling her closer as we dropped hands "She's an amazing girl, I wouldn't want anyone else to have her" He smiled, kissing Ally quickly

"She's one of a kind, that's for sure" I smiled

"I'll take that as a good thing, Bolton" Ally smiled

"It is," I smiled "You're a good kid Al and I'm proud of you"

"Awww! Bolton, your such a softy!" She laughed, hugging me tightly. I chuckled, hugging her back just as tight, looking down the hall when I heard a thud.

"What was that?" I frowned "There wasn't any kids up when you put Gab to bed, was there?" I asked, looking over at Mike

"No," He shook his head "Most of the doors were closed and the few that were open the kids were sleeping"

I nodded, letting go of Ally before I headed down the hall to check it out. I couldn't see anything around, no one was in the hall. I headed to the bathroom, seeing the light on "Brie!" I nearly yelled spotting her passed out on the bathroom tiles. I kneeled down, resting my hand on her cheek "Ally, call an ambulance," I nodded, before turning back to Gabriella, rubbing her cheek gently with my thumb "Brie, wake up" I sighed

I lifted her up off the floor gently, carrying her out of the bathroom "The ambulance should be here in five" Ally said, following behind me

"Thank you," I nodded, I sighed as I looked down at Gabriella. She looked sick and pale. Not happy and bright like she had been. I swear I was out the front for no longer than two seconds before the ambulance pulled up, two officers getting out "Thank god you're here. I found her passed out on the bathroom floor"

"We'll get you to put her in the back and we'll take her to the hospital" One of the officers nodded

I followed them over to the ambulance "Ally, I need you to look after the centre for me. Your in charge," I nodded, before jumping in the back, gently laying Gabriella on the bed. I sighed, taking her hand and lacing my fingers with hers "What did you do Kiddo?" I frowned

I sat silently on the way to the hospital, a million thoughts running through my head. What if she took this badly?.. This whole night. It could send her back to what she was like when she first got here.. I'd miss her gorgeous smile too much and her bright eyes that sparkled. I frowned, anger kind of building. I swear if she so much as felt upset or hurt by tonight. Someone was going to get it. But I'd be here for her, and I'd help her get through everything.

I looked over hearing the back door of the ambulance open, I hadn't even noticed it was stopped till the officers were standing right there. They pulled the stretcher out and I jumped out, quickly following them in the back doors of the emergency ward.

"Excuse me, sir. You're going to have to wait here." One of the officers nodded, leaving me standing near the reception desk.

I ran a hand through my hair, I couldn't sit. I just stood, pacing near the nurses station. I looked up at the clock **1:23am**. I'd probably only been here two minutes and I was freaking. It was most likely alcohol poisoning and she'd only have to get her stomach pumped but even I knew after that you felt shit. I kept my focus on the floor as I kept pacing. Suddenly my phone started playing 'Grenade' by Bruno Mars. That's when I realized it was ringing.

I looked up at the clock as I pulled my phone from my pocket. **1:53am**. I'd been here for half an hour already? "Hello?" I sighed into the speaker of my phone.

"How is she? Please tell me she's okay."

I sighed, running my hand through my hair for the billionth time in the last.. Half an hour. "I'm honestly not sure, Al. But I'd say she's just gotta get her stomach pumped.. It wont be anything too major."

"Still," She sighed "She should be with me. Having a sleepover and watching movies.. Putting whipped cream on your hand and tickling her nose with a feather so you wipe it all over your face again."

I smiled at the memory, thinking back on it now.. It was funny. "That wasn't funny."

"It was Gab's idea for one," She laughed "And two you thought it was funny."

"Maybe," I smiled "Hey, Al. The doctors coming. I'll call you when I know something." I nodded, before I hung up, shoving my phone back into my jeans pocket.

A lady with long blonde hair walked over to me. I knew she was a doctor, she had the white coat on. I could tell she'd been doing a long shift, her make up was starting to come off, being in some places and not in others. And she was walking slowly, like her feet were hurting. "Are you here for Miss Montez?" She asked, her voice quiet.

I nodded "Yeah, is she okay?"

She nodded "I'm Rachel, her doctor.. Are you her brother?"

I shook my head "Ah, no." I sighed, scratching the back of my neck

"I cant give out information unless your immediate family," She nodded, looking at her clipboard "Or her legal guardian. It says here she lives in a community centre."

I nodded "Yes! I'm her legal guardian. Troy Bolton." I nodded, how could I forget that? "I run the centre."

"Your Troy Bolton?" She asked with a smile "I've heard a lot about you."

"You have?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

She smiled, nodding "My sister's, daughter in law lives at your centre. Ally?"

"Your Ally's Aunty?"

"In-law," She smiled "Natasha, my niece. Talks about you all the time"

I nodded "Ally must say how amazing I am and its past through the family?" I joked

"Pretty much," She smiled "Now about Miss Montez." She nodded, looking down at her clipboard, reading it over

"Go on," I prompted

"She had alcohol poisoning," She started "Which would've caused the fainting. We pumped her stomach and put her on a course of antibiotics only because she's only tiny and it'd take her longer to recover."

I nodded "Would it be okay if I could see her?"

She smiled, nodding "Of course, she's awake but drowsy."

I nodded, following her to Gabriella's room. It broke my heart seeing her in the hospital bed. She had an oxygen mask on and an IV drip coming from her arm. Her eyes were closed but she still looked pale and weak. Next time I saw Nate he was gunna get a piece of my mind. Taking an innocent girl like Gabriella to a party, getting her drunk and then proceeding to try and sleep with the girl. I knew she wasn't ready, she'd told me!

"Gabriella," Rachel said quietly from the door "Sweetie, someone's here to see you." She smiled, silently gesturing me inside the room before she walked off

I smiled weakly as I walked closer to the bed. Gabi's eyes were opening slowly, she closed them a couple of times, obviously getting use to the light "Troy?" Her voice came out as a croak, she reached up trying to pull the oxygen mask off

"Hey," I sighed, stopping her "Leave it." I nodded, sitting on the bed beside her, lacing our fingers.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, tears forming in her eyes "I didn't wanna drink. Or even go to the party."

"I know, Brie." I nodded, gently rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb "I'm gunna talk to Nate. Or Ally will."

She shook her head rapidly "Please don't, this isn't his fault."

"I'm not gunna yell at him or anything," I frowned "I promise. I just wanna talk to him. Tell him maybe its not a good idea to let you drink so much"

She nodded, giving in. "Okay," She whispered "Can you lay with me?"

I smiled, nodding "Of course, Brie. Move over fatty." I joked, lightly pushing her leg with my free hand. I smiled noticing her smile through the oxygen mask "There's that gorgeous smile I love." I smiled, kissing her forehead before I laid down beside her. It was times like these that I loved our friendship even more. When it was just us two, maybe it was wrong getting so close to one of my kids but.. I couldn't help it. She was just like me when I was her age.

"Don't leave," She whispered, her tiny arms wrapped around my waist and she rested her head on my chest "Please." She mumbled

"Of course not, Brie." I whispered, kissing the top of her head softly as I gently ran my fingers through her hair. I could tell she was falling asleep the more her breath evened out. I cursed myself when she jumped as my phone started going off again "I'm sorry." I sighed, answering it "What?"

"Whoa, calm down." Ally.

"I'm sorry, but Gabriella was sleeping."

"Was?.. I'm sorry," She sighed "How's she doing?"

"Tired," I nodded, looking down at her. I smiled, watching as she closed her eyes again "A little sore, I think."

I heard her sigh a little, making some weird noise. "Okay, thanks Troy. I'll let you go, are you coming back tonight?"

"Depends," I nodded "If the doctor says Brie can go home then yeah, otherwise I'll stay here with her."

"Okay, that's fine. Just as long as Gab is okay."

"I'll let you know if I'm not coming back anyway. Bye Al"

"Bye Troy."

I ended the call, shoving my phone in my pocket again, rubbing Gabriella's back. "Al?" She mumbled

I nodded, closing my eyes "She's worried about you," I smiled "You're her sister."

"I love her," Gabriella nodded "I love you. For looking after me."

"Its my pleasure, I just wish you weren't here," I sighed "And I love you too."

"That's all you needed to say," She laughed, before a cough echoed through the room.

"Stop talking missy." I smiled, kissing the top of her head "Get some rest."

_**At The Centre- (Ally's POV)**_

"I'm bored," I sighed, rolling onto my stomach "We should do something"

"Like what?" Mike laughed, moving his hand from his stomach to behind his head

"I don't know," I groaned, letting my head falling forward "What's something you've always wanted to do?"

"Have a threesome?" He joked

"Okay," I smiled "Who with?"

"Whoa, did you seriously just agree to a threesome?"

"Yeah?" I said slowly and more as a question "Isn't that what you want?" I laughed, sitting up on my knees

"Is it too early to say I love you?" He chuckled

"Just a tad, mister." I smiled, pulling my phone from my pocket "I know just the girl."

His smile brightened and he sat up more, what guy wouldn't want a threesome? And he suggested it, of course he'd be happy! I called Sharni, the girl I went on a date with, and asked if she wanted to come over. I knew she liked me and I did kind of like her but I preferred Mike. A threesome would be okay though, fun even. "Who's the girl?" He asked after I hung up the phone

"Remember how I said I went on a date the other night?" I asked, getting up and walking over to my cupboard

"Yeah," He smiled "You never expanded, when I asked, if it was someone from school."

"Well it was," I nodded "It was Sharni."

"Sharni?.. As in Sharni Vincent?" (All you Aussies know who I'm talking about ;D.. And Step Up fans lol)

"That's her," I smiled, hanging my jacket in my cupboard "She's nice." I shrugged

"I didn't know you were bi-sexual." He smiled, sitting up properly

"Well," I started, walking back over to him "I wasn't. I'm kinda not at the moment, I haven't done anything sexual with a girl if that's what you think," I shrugged, playing with the hem of my singlet "We held hands on our date and then I went and hung out with you"

"Which I'm very grateful for," He smiled, getting up on his knees and wrapping his arms around my waist "Now your mine. Not Sharni's"

"I would've been yours anyway," I smiled, resting a hand in his hair, kissing him quickly. I went to pull away from him when my phone went off, but it hung up too quickly for me to answer "That'll be Sharn."

"Cant she let herself in," He whined, resting his head on my chest as his arms tightened around my waist "I'm comfortable."

"She iiiisss," I laughed, matching his whiney tone. "I told her where my room was if you were listening" I teased, kissing him quickly

"Don't pull away so quickly," He mumbled, keeping his lips against mine. He moved his hand to the back of my neck so I couldn't pull away. I smiled, kissing him back, running my hands down his chest. He'd taken his shirt off, which I was thankful for. So hot! I groaned, pulling away from him when I heard someone clear their throat "I was enjoying that."

"Don't worry, so was I," I turned around when I heard a voice speaking, looking over at a smiling Sharni "But I kinda want in on some of the action too" She smiled, closing my door behind her "Michael." She smiled at Mike, putting her bag near the door

"Sharni," He smiled, laying back on my bed

"Lets not just stand here, I'm two weeks deprived pretty sure we should get things underway" She laughed

"Okay," I laughed, pulling my shirt over my head, letting it drop to the ground

"You girls get undressed and I'll open my eyes when that parts over," Mike laughed, closing his eyes

"Hey!" I laughed, hitting his chest lightly "Your lucky I'm turned on." I smiled, getting undressed

Once all of our clothes were discarded, I smiled over at Sharni, sitting on my bed "Did you bring anything to play with?" I laughed, reaching my hand back, rubbing Mikes crotch

"I sure did," She smiled, walking over to her bag. I smiled looking back at Mike as I pulled his boxers off, dropping them beside my bed "Here we go."

I looked over "Whoa.. That's big" I laughed, looking at the vibrator in her hand

"What can I say?.. I'm use to the stretch" She laughed

I laughed, moving so I was on my knees "Get up mister, your behind" I smiled, pulling Mike up "Someone's already excited." I smiled, kissing him quickly before he moved behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist

"What can I say?.. You turn me on" He whispered in my ear, kissing my neck quickly

I shivered lightly at his warm touch, smiling at Sharni as she laid in front of me. The site of her and the feel Mike was giving me was turning me on. I smiled as I felt Mikes erection poking into the back of my thigh "Okay, lets start" I laughed

I had to admit, I was kind of nervous about being in the middle of a threesome. What if I paid more attention to one than the other? I leant over Sharni, kissing her neck. Had to start somewhere! I moaned against her neck as I felt a hand travel down my stomach slowly, I could tell it was Mikes, it felt rough. Strong.

I moved a hand to Sharni's breast, squeezing it lightly. I felt Mike push in between my dripping walls, causing me to moan. I pulled away from Sharni's neck, gripping the sheets on my bed "Give me your vibrator" I got out, holding my hand out to Sharni, god Mike was big!

She smiled, sucking on it a little, it barely fitting in her mouth. Handing it to me after. I turned it on the lowest it could go before I slowly pushed it in. She moaned, arching her back. It was kind of hot watching it. I smiled, leaning down and kissing her, moaning as Mike picked up the pace of his thrusts.

"Oh my god," Sharni moaned against my lips, kissing me back "Your so sexy"

"Your sexy," I smiled, gasping lightly as a finger started rubbing my clit in circles. There was so much pleasure coming from both ways. The site of Sharni underneath me and Mike pushing in and out of my vagina fastly whilst rubbing my clit. It was insane. "Y-You too babe" I managed

He pulled me back against his chest, his arm under my breasts, his thrusts quickening again. I moaned louder, turning the speed on the vibrator up as I pushed it in and out of Sharni's vagina. She moaned, spreading her legs wider "Fuck that feels amazing" She moaned

"I know," I moaned, using my free hand to grip Mikes hair. I moaned as the vibrator came in contact with my clit every time I pulled it out again. The vibrations making my body shake lightly. I squeezed my walls tighter, making it better for Mike, I felt bad!

He moaned, biting my neck lightly, causing a moan to escape from my lips. I spread my legs wider, moving the vibrator faster "This is so hot" He mumbled against my neck

I moaned, nodding in agreement, words being lost. I pushed Sharni's legs back so they were bent. Before I pulled her towards me a little more, I pushed the vibrator in further, letting it sit while I squeezed her thighs, pressing my clit against the vibrator, moaning loudly.

"Faster babe," I moaned, leaning over Sharni again. Mike moved faster, his thrusts becoming harder. I moaned, pushing against the vibrator more, smiling as a loud moan escaped Sharni's lips, she arched her back before she gripped my hair, pulling me down and crashing her lips against mine

I moaned, kissing her back "I'm so close," I mumbled against her lips. I could feel my walls contracting already. Mike was amazing and Sharni's moans were making me wet before I was even finishing the first time.

"Cum for me baby," Mike whispered huskily, picking up pace again.

"Oh god," I moaned, biting Sharni's bottom lip lightly, turning the vibrator up to the highest speed. She moaned gripping my hair tighter, her tongue sliding into my mouth.

"That's the spot," She moaned "Oh.. Fuck.. Right there"

I moaned even more at the sounds she was making, the sound Mike was making. It all made it so much better, I couldn't hold on anymore. I came, my orgasm took over, making my body shake lightly and a loud moan escape from between my lips. I heard Sharni's moan match mine, her legs stretching out to normal, her own orgasm starting.

I tried to catch my breath back once it finished, smiling as Mike finished. God he was sexy! And no joke.. Fucking huge! I'd never had someone so big. "That was amazing," Sharni breathed, her eyes closed "Best threesome I've had in a while"

"Best three-.. In a while?" I raised an eyebrow

She laughed, nodding her head, leaning up on her elbows. "They're a lot better then regular sex."

"What do you prefer; two guys and a girl or two girls and a guy?" I smiled

"Depends what I'm in the mood for," She laughed "But I actually have to meet up with someone soon so can I fuck and leave?"

"I'll make an exception," I smiled, kissing her cheek "If you promise you'll do this again sometime"

"Sure will, babe." She smiled, kissing me quickly before she got up, pulling her clothes on

Mike pulled me up against his chest, kissing my neck quickly "Your sexy," He muttered, keeping his arms tightly around my waist. "That was hot"

I smiled, turning around in his arms, waving at Sharni as she walked out of the room. She gets dressed quick! I looked back up at Mike, smiling "I was worried I wasn't paying enough attention to you."

"Please, baby. Just hearing your moan makes me hard" He smiled, kissing me quickly

I smiled, giggling as he pushed us back. I moved my hand to his hair, tangling my hand in it "I'm glad, you make me wet every time I look at you."

"Good," He laughed, kissing me quickly. He smiled, resting his head on my chest, kissing my slightly sweaty skin quickly "Mmm, comfy."

I smiled, closing my eyes, running my hands through his hair gently. "Me too," I mumbled. "Night, babe." I whispered before drifting off.

_**~MySaviorMySavior~ **_

_**Troy's POV**_

I groaned, the blinding sun shining in my eyes. I pulled Gabriella closer, burying my face in her soft brown locks to stop the sun blinding me.

I heard a light groan from her, her face nuzzling into my chest. "Sore," She mumbled

"What's sore, Brie?" I whispered, kissing the top of her head gently, rubbing her back softly.

"Everything," She whispered "My head, my throat, my belly." I felt her frown, it made me frown.

"Did you want me to see if the doctor can give you something for it?"

"She came in just before and gave me something," She sighed, removing her face from my shirt "If you weren't snoring so loudly you would've woken up." She giggled lightly

"Hey," I chuckled "I don't snore.. _That_ loudly." She gave me a 'Oh, you really think that?' look, laughing. I frowned when she groaned, holding her hand to her stomach. "What's wrong, Brie?" I frowned, moving her hair behind her ear.

"I think I'm gun-" She stopped, her eyes widened before she sat up quickly, trying to get the wires off her. Before I knew it there was spew all over the blanket and down Gabriella's front. She let out a sob, covering her face.

I got up quickly, reaching for the nurses button, pressing it. I couldn't press it too many times or they'd think it was a 'she's dying' emergency. "Its okay, Brie." I sighed, pulling the blanket back, letting it sit at the bottom of the bed before I walked around and helped Gabriella up, walking her to the bathroom.

I heard a nurse walk in the room, but shut the door behind us. Going and turning the shower on "Did you want me to leave?"

She shook her head, letting out a tiny sob every so often. I smiled weakly, helping her undress before she stepped into the shower, sliding down the wall. It hurt so much seeing her so upset. I tried to ignore the fact that she was naked in front of me, was it wrong to like the image of being with her intimately like this?

I knelt in the shower, gently moving her hair from her face "Hey, don't cry," I whispered, leaning over and kissing her forehead gently "I'm right here"

"I threw up everywhere," She sobbed

"Your sick, Brie." I frowned "Its gunna be okay, I'm gunna help you." I nodded

"I think I'm gunna be sick again," She groaned

I frowned, lifting her out of the shower and sitting her in front of the toilet. Holding her hair up as she threw up into the toilet bowl. Once she finished I helped her up, her gorgeous brown eyes were drooping and she was swaying lightly from being nauseous. My poor Brie. Wait, did I just say _my_?

I helped her dress in a pair of grey tracksuit pants and a comfortable singlet, before I hugged her tightly. I kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back softly "It's gunna be okay, I'm gunna look after you till you get better."

"As long as I have you," She whispered "I wonder where my _boyfriend_ is" She sighed "I don't see him here making sure I'm okay."

_**~MySaviorMySavior~**_

"Brie?" I smiled, gently shaking her. She groaned, rolling over while she had her arms wrapped around herself. I frowned, feeling her forehead "Brie, your burning up." I sighed

"I feel like crap," She sighed, opening her eyes slowly

"Have you taken your antibiotics?"

She nodded, her eyes closing again "Everything's sore." She whimpered as I rubbed her side gently. Even that was hurting?

I noticed her blankets were now kicked off and her singlet was pulled right up while she'd put on a pair of shorts. We'd only gotten back from the hospital a few hours ago and I'd told her to lay down. "Your really hot, I'll go grab a fan" I nodded, standing up and heading out to my room. The doctor gave her a prescription of antibiotics for some reason, apparently Gabriella's stomach didn't handle being pumped too good. That's why she threw up.. A few times. After the two times at the hospital?.. There was two more times on the way home.

I felt so bad, Ally had left before we got back; I was hoping she'd gone to find Nate. I helped Gabi get comfortable, and made her a nice tea. I knew she didn't want it but drank it for my happiness. Not that I wanted to seem like I was forcing her. I just wanted her to get better, hopefully if I looked after her right she'd be fine. I grabbed the fan and headed back to her room, plugging it in, smiling as cool air started circulating around the room "Better, Brie?"

She nodded, her eyes still closed. I smiled, walking over and sitting beside her. I rubbed her side gently, hoping it'd help her get to sleep, I just needed her better. My poor Brie.. Yeah my. She was mine at the moment, no one else's.

_**Ooooohhh! Lol.. I wonder what's wrong with Gabi :S.. You guys have to keep reading to find out, hopefully review too :D. And whats gunna happen with Nate? And; **_

_**Awwww! Lol.. Lots of Troyella cuteness. Its part of the reason that this chapter was called 'Her Happiness'. Because it was about Troy trying to keep Gabi happy. What did you guys think of all the cuteness?**_

_**What did you think about my first threesome?.. It was kinda difficult to write being my first one I've ever written. So let me know what you guys thought. There will be some Ally/Mike drama. So keep on the lookout for that too! **_

_**Three things; **_

_**1; Banners are up! One for my page, one for Summer fun and one for First Time Celebrations. Check them out and let me know what you think? **_

_**2; Have you read my new one shot 'Fucking Perfect'?.. Maybe reviewed it lol.. Im very proud of it. Considering I was crying my eyes out whilst writing it. And ready to.. Yeah. I wont keep going :D**_

_**3; I'm in the middle of writing a new Zanessa Sex One Shot. So be excited for that :D.**_

_**Read and Review? **_

_**Peace! **_


	6. Making Up And Breaking Up

_**YAY! Lol.. I got a way better amount of reviews last chapter :D. I'm sorry if it offends some people that I love getting reviews. It just makes me happy. And lets me know that you guys are enjoying what I'm writing. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to two people; **_

_**BrittanyZVAmoore;**__** Babe, you read and reviewed last chapter even though it had some stuff in it that you weren't entirely comfortable reading. I appreciate that so fucking much you have no idea. I don't know what else to say apart from thank you lol Your amazing :D. **_

_**And also; **_

_**Pumpkinking5; You review every single chapter and one shot. You make me smile so so so so so so so much. I'm glad you thought the threesome was sexy, it was a difficult task lol. Your amazing too and you're a very valued reader. **_

_**Thank you also to the others who reviewed! **_

_**KatieJHK; Your welcome :D I'm glad you loved it! **_

_**Zannessastories1225788; Thank you so much for your review and your welcome!**_

_**1HSMWiLdCat; Your review made me :S at first lol.. But I think you meant it was good :D.. I love Ally and I'm glad she adds a lot to the story lol**_

_**Yogaluva; Wow! A new reader :D Thank you for your review. **_

_**Magone; Thank you for your review, you'll just have to keep reading to find out what happens ;D Lol**_

_**AddyD90; Thank you!**_

_**And KellyHarper; I'm glad your hooked! Keep reading :D lol**_

_**Okay, extra long AN lol but that's because of the dedications. Please read!.. And review if you feel like it :D **_

"I'm fine, Troy." I sighed, washing my plate up in the warm, soapy water that was in the sink.

"Brie, you were given a course of expired antibiotics." He sighed, stopping my hands "You should be resting."

"Believe me, I know," I nodded, pulling my hands from his warm, gentle grip. "I was there in the middle of the night when I was vomiting. I was there when I couldn't eat for two weeks. I was there when.. I had a number two problem."

"Lucky you had a number two problem or they wouldn't of realized what was going on." He nodded "Now can you please go and sit down. Find Ally or something."

"She's with Mike," I mumbled, wiping my hands on a tea towel. "That's where she always is now."

"Where's Nate?"

I shrugged, putting the dry plates away. "He's gone away on a father/son trip with his Dad. He left the day after the party," I sighed "He _forgot_ to tell me."

"Well, you've got me." He smiled "And Ally will be back soon, she cant spend too much time away from her best friend."

I smiled weakly, hugging him "Thank you," I whispered, breathing in his scent. It was amazing. "You always know how to cheer me up."

"Its part of my job, Brie," He smiled, hugging me back. "And on top of that I love making you happy."

I giggled, poking his stomach "Your so amazing, my best friend."

"My best friend," He laughed, tickling my sides a little. I let out a laugh, trying to squirm away from him "Someone's ticklish." He chuckled

"N-No s-sh-" I stopped mid sentence, hearing the front door slam shut. "S-Stop." I frowned, trying to pull away.

"Sorry," He frowned slightly "Wanna go check it out?"

I nodded, taking his hand before I walked out of the kitchen area. I smiled a little as he laced our fingers, it was sweet! I stepped past the kids that were crowding some of the hall, walking over to the front door. I frowned as Ally walked straight past me, well more stomped past me. "Excuse me," I muttered to Troy, following Ally quickly. I finally caught up to her just as she was about to slam the door in my face. I stopped it, walking in behind her "Al?"

"Leave me alone," She growled, throwing her self on her bed. I frowned, sitting on the end of her bed, crossing my legs. I'd wait for her to talk. "Are you still there?" She mumbled into her pillow

"Of course," I smiled, laying beside her. I laid on my side, rubbing her back a little "What happened, Al?"

"Mikes a dick!" She groaned, lifting her head from her pillow. I smiled, moving her hair out of her face.

"What did he do?" I sighed

"Well we were making out, right?" She sighed. I sat up as she did, both of us sitting cross-legged. I nodded silently, waiting for her to go on "And I mean, we'd only _just_ done it about.. An hour before and that wasn't even the first time for today! Anyway.. I was like 'maybe we should give it a rest for today.. Do something other than sex', you know?" She sighed "Cause the last few days that's all I feel we've been doing. And then he got pissed off."

"Cause you said no?"

She nodded, pulling knees to her chest, resting her chin on them. "Yeah, so I got angry and then it turned into a screaming match," She sighed "And I told him to go fuck himself and he said it'd be better than fucking me."

"Its okay, he'll get over it," I nodded "You guys will make up." I smiled, squeezing her knee lightly.

"Thanks, Gab." She smiled, leaning over and hugging me

"Your very welcome, Al." I giggled, hugging her back "Its true, you two are too good together."

She smiled, kissing my cheek, pulling away from the hug "I'm sorry," She frowned, looking down at her doona "That I haven't been around as much."

"Don't apologise, you want to hang out with your boyfriend," I smiled "I understand."

"Yeah, but," She sighed, looking up at me. "You have a boyfriend and you've been here. Probably alone."

I shook my head, smiling at her "My boyfriends away and I've been busy cleaning and stuff, helping Troy out. Its honestly fine, Al."

"Nate's a dick, I bet he asked Dad to take him away. He gets embarrassed easily," She sighed "But he'll be the biggest, cuddle bear when he gets back."

"Cuddle bear?" I giggled

"You know, your shadow? Bad smell." She laughed "He's always been like that."

"Ohh," I nodded "Its fine. At least he'll be around." I smiled a little. Picking at my shirt

"Don't worry, Gab. You guys are fine, have you tried calling him?"

I sighed, nodding "A couple times. But his voicemail message says something like 'Away with the rents.. Well my old fart Dad. Leave a message and I'll get back to you when I get home'."

"Sounds like Nate," She muttered "I'll call my Dad, see when they're getting home."

"I don't wanna bother them." I sighed

"Gab, you're his girlfriend. You have a right to worry." She nodded, rubbing my back "If it was Mike who was doing it I'd worry."

"Okay," I mumbled "Thank you."

"Ally!" We both looked over towards the door. Mike was standing there, he looked angry and upset at the same time. "Why did you just run off like that?"

"Because, you just want sex from me!" She frowned, standing up "I may like sex, more than other girls, but I'm not just with you for the sex."

"I don't just want sex from you, where did you get that idea?"

"Ahh, I don't know.. Maybe the fact that, that's all we've been doing for the past few days!" She yelled.

"I thought you wanted to do it!" He yelled back. By now a couple of other kids had gathered outside the door.

"Gu-" I got out

"I did!" Ally retorted "Until I said no then you got angry!"

"Well I was turned on!" He growled "I couldn't help it!"

Suddenly Ally burst out laughing, holding her side. Okay? "Y-You.." She got out, kneeling over as giggles took over her body. I laughed a little, watching as she laid on the ground. She was clutching her sides still, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Ally! That isn't funny." Mike groaned, he slammed the door shut behind him. People were laughing. I guess they were laughing at Ally because what Mike said wasn't extremely funny.

"I-I'm sorry," She laughed "I just- That was so cute!"

I watched as his frown turned into a smile, he even chuckled a little. Kneeling in front of Ally and kissing her quickly. "You're the cute one."

She laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him. I fell back on her bed, not wanting to watch the show, thinking about Nate. Why had he been gone so long? I closed my eyes, trying to remember what he looked like. His slightly shaggy blonde hair, his bluish, green eyes. His arms that felt so warm around me. Then? Nate.. Turned into Troy. That's weird. But it wasn't just Troy.. It was Troy and I. And his arms felt so safe around me, his kisses were amazing.. And it wasn't a cheek kiss. I smiled, watching as we sat happily. I felt safe.

"GABRIELLA!"

I jumped, opening my eyes, seeing Ally leaning over me "Holy shit, Ally!" I frowned "Don't do that!"

"Sorry," She laughed, helping me sit up. "But you weren't answering."

"I was daydreaming," I laughed "About your brother."

"Ewwww!" She laughed "Mike and I are going out for a milkshake, wanna come?"

"I'd love to," I smiled, standing up. I grabbed my purse, following them out of the room. I had to suffer, the whole way to the shop, watching Ally on Mikes back. Both of them being all kissy and stuff. I mean, I was glad she was happy.. Beyond glad. But it kinda made me miss Nate. I had to laugh when Mike nearly tripped over and nearly sent Ally flying.

"What are you getting?" Ally asked, pushing herself up, looking at Mike over his shoulder

"Chocolate," He smiled "You, baby?"

"Strawberry!" She laughed "Gab?"

"Hmmm.. Coffee." I nodded, grabbing a five dollar note out.

"Are you okay?" Ally frowned, jumping off Mikes back before she walked over to me

"I'm fine," I laughed "Its just a bit hot."

"Are you feeling okay?" She sighed, hugging me

I smiled, hugging her back "I'm fine, Al." I giggled "Thank you for your concern."

"Your welcome, Gab." She smiled "Let us shout your milkshake."

"No, no," I laughed "Its fine, I have money."

"Too late," Mike chuckled. I only just noticed that he was walking back over to us. Sneaky buggers! "They're paid for and on their way."

"Guys, you didn't have to do that." I sighed

"I felt bad for making you walk by yourself the whole way," Ally shrugged, smiling at me "I asked Mike if he'd pay for you."

I smiled, hugging them both "Your both so amazing." I laughed "Thank you for cheering me up."

They both laughed and hugged me back. It was nice having friends who do even the simplest things for me, it was defiantly a change. Mike was the first to pull away, shooing us over to a table, telling us that he'd bring the milkshakes over. We sat outside, at the back part of the shop. The chairs were more comfortable out there, we'd kinda claimed a table, the owners were getting use to us now.

Ally and I were just talking about something random, nothing in particular. That's usually how our conversations went. It was sometimes about something as silly as how they make colored cardboard. How do they do it? Stick the cardboard in some dye.. Wouldn't it fall to pieces? That's the kind of stuff we talk about.

Right now the conversation was about fireflies. And how they glow. "They glow out their ass." I laughed

"Yeah, but.. How?" Ally groaned

"I don't know!" I laughed "I just know its from their butt."

"So much for Miss Smarty-Pants." She mumbled, leaning back in her chair. She crossed her arms over her chest, pulling her legs up onto the seat.

"Shut up," I laughed, looking into the café "Who's Mike talking to?"

Ally looked over her shoulder, before looking back towards me. "His stupid ex-girlfriend," She sighed "Who he's recently started talking to again."

"You don't like her?"

She shook her head, sighing a little "She calls and texts him all the time. And I mean, I'm not usually the jealous type but this is like obsessive calling and texting. One in the morning calling and texting."

I frowned, watching them talking and laughing. He seemed to be getting a little too friendly. "Maybe you should go over and get him," I looked over at Ally. She looked upset! "Does she know he's with you?"

She shrugged, looking down at the table. "I don't know, he probably hasn't told anyone we're going out."

"I'm sure he would've," I nodded, standing out of my chair a little "Mike!" I called out

"What are you doing?" She groaned, burying her face in her hands

"I want my milkshake," I frowned. I waved Mike over, smiling a little as he waved goodbye to the girl, walking out to us "Finally." I muttered, sitting back down

"What's up, ladies?" He smiled, sitting next to Ally, handing us our milkshakes "Al? Baby, what's wrong?" He frowned, kissing the side of her head

"Who was the girl?" I asked, taking a sip of my milkshake

"Just a friend," He shrugged, putting his arm around Ally. "Al, what's wrong?"

"Why were you talking to her?" I wasn't letting him drop this.

"She was just asking why I didn't text her back the other night, can you please leave it? I'm trying to make sure my girlfriend is okay."

"Your _girlfriend_ was over here getting upset while you were off being all buddy, buddy with your ex's" I growled. Ally's my best friend and when she's upset I'll kick whoever it is that's upsetting her in the balls. Yeah, I'd grown some confidence since I got here.

"Shut up, Gabriella! You don't have any right to stick your nose into this."

"Don't talk to her like that," Ally finally spoke up "She's my sister and I'll hurt you if you talk to her like that again, boyfriend or not my boyfriend, she's only speaking the truth."

"Al, why are you getting upset? I was just talking to her."

"After she texts you and calls you at one in the morning." She sighed, standing up "Thanks for the milkshakes, call me if you feel like a fuck any time soon.." She muttered sarcastically "Come on, Gab."

I got up, following her out of the café quickly. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders as we headed out, squeezing her shoulder lightly. "I'm sorry." I sighed

"Hey, don't apologise." She smiled, putting her arm around my waist. Like I've said before; we're sisters. We're really close. "If he wants to let me go, that's his decision." She laughed

I giggled, nodding "But he cant let someone as amazing as you go." I smiled, I leant over and kissed her cheek. Taking a sip of my milkshake.

"Awww, Gab!" She laughed, kissing my cheek back "Don't worry about Nate either, if he hurts you I'll kick his ass." She laughed

"Thank you." I giggled

_**~MySaviorMySavior~**_

_**Troy's POV**_

I sighed, heading to the front door quickly. Someone was knocking, very loudly might I add, and I didn't want the kids to wake up. We'd had a sports day at the centre, they were all knackered. I raised an eyebrow seeing Nate standing at the door, it'd been nearly three weeks now since he'd left. Gabi was getting more and more worried that he didn't want to see her, but I was there for her. Keeping her company if she felt down and comforting her if she got upset. "Yes, Nathaniel?"

"Is Gabriella awake?" He asked, pushing his hands into the pockets of his jackets. "I need to talk to her."

"You need to do more than talk to her," I sighed, stepping aside "She's watching television with your sister," I nodded. I stopped him when he tried to walk away "I need to talk to you first."

"I should've seen this coming." He sighed "What is it?"

"Why did you do it? Run away, I mean." I sighed "You realise that Gabriella has been worried sick these past few weeks. She couldn't get a hold of you and she thought she'd done something wrong. I don't like that you upset her like that."

"I didn't mean to upset her, I thought she'd hate me."

"You know she went to hospital the night of the party, right? Oh wait, you wouldn't know because you done a runner. She was sick for two weeks and she didn't have you to comfort her. Luckily I was there for her," I nodded "She didn't hate you, she was worried she'd done something wrong."

"She didn't do anything wrong," He sighed "I was the one who was a jerk and got her drunk. I just want to apologise to her, let her know that she didn't do anything wrong."

I nodded, crossing my arms over my chest "I just need you to know how hurt she was. How upset she was," I sighed "I'm pretty close to Gabriella and seeing her upset like she was, wasn't nice. I don't want it to happen again."

"It wont, sir."

"Good, cause take this as a warning; You hurt her? You will not see tomorrow. I mean it when I say she means a lot to me, she's my best friend and I know what she's been through. Its taken a lot of hard work to get her happy again, where she should be and how she should feel in life. And I'm not going to let anyone, even you, ruin it." I sighed "I cant bear to see her go back to what she was like."

"I'm sorry, I'll make it up to her." He nodded

"Thank you, Nate. I know you're a good kid. Ally speaks only, mostly, nice words of you," I laughed "I just needed you to know that you have to treat her properly."

"Thanks," He nodded "Can I go see her now?"

"Go ahead," I smiled "Just try not to stay too late. I don't need all the kids winging at me about the noise."

"I wont, sir." He nodded, walking off

"Nate!" I called after him

"Yeah?" He asked, looking back at me

"Its Troy," I smiled, before I headed to my room. Sleep time for Troy!

_**Gabi's POV**_

I laughed at Ally, not looking away from the TV. She was copying the guy in the movie, he had some weird accent. "St-Stop!" I giggled, rolling on my side. Troy let us bring the television in, since no one else was watching it. So we were just laying on my bed, watching some random TV show.

"You two look like your having fun."

I looked towards the door, smiling a little when I saw Nate standing there. "Hey, brother." Ally smiled, jumping up and walking over to him

She held her arms out, about to hug him. Once she got close enough? She punched him in the stomach. I gasped a little, sitting up quickly "Ally!" I frowned

"You did you run away, dick?"

"Ally," He groaned, holding his stomach "I have my reasons. Can I just talk to Gabriella?"

"I swear to god, Nathaniel. Hurt her you die."

"Your not the first one that's said that tonight," He sighed, pushing her out the door "Just.. Out. I'll let you back in when we're done." After he shut the door he walked over and laid beside me, hugging me tightly.

I breathed in his scent, mint and aftershave, hugging him back tightly. "I missed you," I whispered "I was worried you hated me."

"I could never hate you, baby." He sighed "I missed you too."

"Good," I nodded "Why did you leave?"

"Because I was embarrassed and upset with myself that I'd gotten you drunk and nearly had sex with you." He nodded, playing with a strand of my hair.

"Its fine, we didn't do it so you shouldn't of run away," I sighed "I was so, so scared. I was sick for two weeks." I nodded

"I know now that I shouldn't of run away and Troy filled me in on everything." He sighed, kissing my forehead "Your feeling okay now, right?"

I nodded, burying my face in his shirt. "Yeah, apparently the doctor gave me some expired antibiotics. She's been fired from the hospital though because its not the first time its happened."

"My step Mum's sister just got fired from her job at the hospital, for what I'm not sure, but yeah." He nodded

"That's weird," I nodded "I'm just glad your back" I smiled, looking up at him.

"I'm glad I'm back, baby." He smiled, leaning down and kissing me quickly. "Clear your schedule tomorrow, I'm making it up to you."

"You don't have to do that," I smiled "Really."

"Well I'm really going to," He laughed, kissing my nose quickly "Because you deserve it."

"Okay, you two love birds, break it up." Ally's voice came through the door before she opened it, running over and jumping on top of us. We both groaned, Nate pulled me closer. "Are you made up now?"

"I haven't got to seal the making up with a kiss yet," Nate pouted, kissing my nose quickly. I giggled, pouting my lips "Your so cute, baby." He chuckled before he kissed me.

I smiled, kissing him back as I wrapped my arms around his neck loosely. I giggled, pulling away as Ally made some sort of gagging noise "Shut up, miss queen-of-making-out"

"Hey!" She laughed "My lips have been kissless for about a week now." She pouted, rolling up towards us more "They're lonely."

"What happened with Mike?" Nate asked

"How did you know about that? We started dating the night of the party. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't of told you while he was lifting your naked ass onto the bed."

"No, but Dad spoke to Mum and she said you and Mike had stayed over home one night."

"Oh," She nodded "Well he was kinda being a jerk and so I haven't spoken to him for about a week."

"What did he do?" Nate frowned, leaning up on his elbows.

I sighed a little, rolling onto my back. I thought it was cute the amount that he cared for Ally but I hadn't seen him in three weeks and he was gunna snob me off straight away. Just great- Note the sarcasm.

"Nothing, brother," She laughed "Pay attention to your girlfriend."

"I just wanna make sure your okay," He nodded "Does he just want sex?"

She groaned, getting up and walking over to her bed before she flopped down onto it "Drop it please, Nate."

He sighed "Fine." He nodded, turning back to me "I might go, let you get some beauty sleep for tomorrow." He smiled, kissing me quickly

I nodded "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Your gorgeous," He mumbled, kissing me quickly. He stood up, leaning over and kissing my forehead "Bye."

"Bye," I waved, watching him walk out. Not before he said bye to Ally of course.

The next morning I was up bright and early. I got a text about lunch time saying that Nate was going to be at the centre around sixish to pick me up. So about one past twelve? Ally decided that she had to go all out and get me ready for tonight. I shaved.. Everywhere. And washed my hair. Blow dried it once I got out. I had on a light amount of make up and a pretty purple dress with some nice ballet flats. I didn't want to seem too over dressed.

I waited in the lounge once it hit around six, waiting for Nate to prank me. I smiled hearing his ring tone going off on my phone. '_Spacebound_' By Eminem. It was his favourite song at the moment. I got up, hugging Ally bye before I headed out the front, waving at Nate as I walked towards his car.

"Hello gorgeous," He laughed as I sat in the passenger seat "Ready for an amazing night?"

"Hey sexy, I sure am." I giggled, pulling my seatbelt on. I wanted this night, just Nate and I. Hopefully it'd help clear my head. Take my mind off everything that had happened in the past few weeks.

_**Okay, stopping there. Lol.. I was going to write the start of the date in but its 1:38am right now and I wanted to get this up for you guys seen as I got a few more reviews last chapter. Thank you again to everyone that reviewed, I love them all so much. All my alerts and reviews mean the world to me :D I feel like a broken record but its true lol. **_

_**I'm thinking about doing dedications for every chapter. To the reviewer who's review made me smile the most or was helpful :D**_

_**Maybe we could see if we can make it to ten reviews for this chapter?.. I'm keeping my fingers crossed :P**_

_**Next chapter will be the date and the start of some more drama so make sure you guys keep reading. The more reviews the quicker I update :D**_

_**If you guys want to ask any questions or anything just let me know!**_

_**Peace!**_


	7. For The First Time

_**IMPORTANT A/N!; Okay so its been just over a week since I've updated and partly that's because a; I kind of felt depressed and 2; My internet was broken. That is also why I haven't mentioned anyone in this chapter, but everyone who reviews this one and whoever reviewed last one will get an important mention next chapter :D I promise, I just wanted to get this up for all you amazing readers and reviewers :D**_

_**Anyway, I'm kind of worried about this chapter because I know 99% of my readers/reviewers wont particularly love it.. But I need you all to keep in mind.. Nate wont be in the story much longer :D.. Just please keep that in mind and enjoy the chapter.. Enough to review? It'd make me extremely happy.. I'll even crack a smile, because you guys mean that much to me and can do that :D **_

_**Enjoy the drama, there's even more to come next chapter! **_

_**

* * *

**_

I smiled up at Nate, following him out to his back yard. He'd brought me to his house for our date, I had to admit I was kind of disappointed. He'd left me and wanted my forgiveness so he brought me to his house? I pushed the thought to the back of my mind, gasping a little as I saw the back yard decorated in fairy lights, he had a little picnic set up on the back porch and some music playing softly in the background.

I felt a little over dressed but it was cute, I'd liked that he'd gone to so much trouble. "What are we having?" I smiled, following him over to the picnic blanket.

"I made some sandwiches," He smiled "I'm not a very good cook." He laughed, sitting down on the blanket, patting the spot beside him.

I hid the disappointment "That's okay," I smiled, slipping my heels off before I sat beside him. I sat with my legs tucked underneath me, making sure my dress hadn't ridden up too high. "I'm sure they taste yummy."

"They're ham and cheese and tomato.. I hope so" He laughed

I smiled, giggling a little. I hated ham. But he'd tried and I was grateful for that. "Awesome." I smiled

I watched as he unpacked the food, his muscles.. Well I could see them through his dress shirt, its not like they rippled or anything.. Like Troy's. But they were there and they made me feel safe.. Most of the time. When he wasn't running away on me. I smiled over at him, his smile was cute and I couldn't help but smile at him. I leant over and kissed him on the lips quickly, moving closer to him "Your gorgeous," He smiled

"Your handsome," I smiled, moving my hand to his blonde, curly locks "I've missed you."

"I missed you too, baby," He smiled, kissing me quickly. "I wont leave like that again."

"Good." I smiled. I grabbed one of the sandwiches, pulling a part off before I fed it to him. I smiled, taking a bite myself. Not too bad. "This is better than I thought it would be."

"You thought it wouldn't be good?"

"I just don't really like ham," I smiled, shrugging. "It tastes good though." I nodded

"Well good," He smiled "Cause it took me ages to get them right." He laughed

I loved his laugh, and his smile. Well everything. "I love you," I blurted out, covering my mouth afterwards. I cant believe I just said that "I-I'm sorry."

He laughed, leaning over and kissing me. "I love you too," He smiled "That was easier than I thought it would be."

I smiled, ignoring the fact that it did seem easy for him to say it. Did he mean it?.. I pushed the thought to the back of my mind, wrapping my arms around his neck in a tight hug. "I thought you were gunna freak out." I laughed

He laughed quietly, his mouth right beside my ear. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist. "Honestly? Me too," He whispered "But it sounded amazing."

I smiled, pulling away from the hug "Lets have dessert." I smiled, digging through the picnic basket.

He laughed, his hand resting on the small of my back. I sat back on the blanket once I'd grasped a container, opening it I saw there was chocolate covered strawberries in it. "You've officially made me the happiest girl in the world." I smiled, grabbing one out.

I bit into the fruit. Wanna know something interesting? The fruit.. Is the little black seeds on the strawberry. The red part is the plant. Interesting? I thought so. Anyway.. Back to my delicious dessert. I bit into it, the sweetness of the chocolate and the strawberries mixing in my mouth, making my tongue dance. Yeah, they were that good. I smiled, swallowing the mouthful, holding the strawberry in front of Nate's mouth. He smiled, shaking his head as he leant back on his hands "I'm fine, baby."

"Its yuuuummmyyyyy," I smiled "For me?" I pouted

"Just for you," He chuckled, taking a bite. He chewed it silently, swallowing it before he spoke "Not too shabby."

"You didn't try them when you cooked them?" I smiled

"I actually got Tash to make them," He laughed "Only cause I was doing the sandwiches and setting up."

"Okay," I smiled, eating another strawberry "Well they're very delicious, you'll have to thank Natasha for me."

"I will, baby." He smiled "Come with me" He laughed, standing up. He held his hands out, helping me stand up once I took a hold of his hands.

"Where are we going?" I smiled, following him down the other end of the porch, he helped me down a little step, walking past the pool towards the backyard. "Answer me, man!" I giggled

"Just here," He smiled, stopping at the back fence. It had a gorgeous view of the city below, the bright lights from the main street and the distant sound of car horns honking. It looked beautiful. "What do you think?"

I smiled, hugging him side on "It's beautiful." I whispered

"Your beautiful," He smiled, kissing the side of my head softly. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer.

I smiled, breathing in the cool air. It smelt fresh, relaxing. I closed my eyes, feeling relaxed "I wanna stay here forever"

"We could," Nate's soft voice said. "Or we could go for a swim."

Before I could even ask what he was talking about his arms had picked me up and he'd started heading over towards the pool. "Nate! Don't you dare!" I warned

"Its heated, baby." He laughed

"Your sister will destroy you if you get this dress wet." I held onto him as tight as I could, my arms around his neck, holding on for dear life.

"She'll get over it" He laughed, dropping me in the pool

I squealed, before I felt the warm water surround me. I floated for a second before I rose to the surface again, spitting out the water. I glared up at Nate, my hair stuck to my face "I hate you!"

"No you don't," He laughed "Come here, I'll help you." He smiled, holding his hands out

I swam over to the edge of the pool, holding my hands up, grabbing his. When he tried to pull me up? I pushed my feet off the side of the pool, pulling him in. I laughed when he made a splash, covering my face from the water. "Sucked in!" I giggled, swimming backwards.

He resurfaced, shaking his head to get the water out, most of it anyway. Glaring over at me "Your mean"

"Paybacks a bitch!" I laughed

"You're a bitch," He laughed, swimming towards me

"No!" I laughed, turning around, swimming fastly away from him. I got to the edge, going under the water before I pushed off the edge. I squealed, as best I could underwater, when his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me above the water

"Your gunna get it now, girly." He laughed

"No!" I giggled, trying to wriggle out of his arms. I laughed, throwing my head back as he blew a raspberry just above my boobs "D-Don't!" I got out between my giggles "I-It ti-tickles!"

He laughed against my skin, the vibrations tickling my skin even more. I laughed, trying to push his head away, smiling as he pulled away. "Its suppose to tickle, baby." He laughed, kissing me quickly

I giggled, taking a breath as I threaded my fingers through his wet hair. "Well it wasn't very nice." I giggled, kissing him quickly

He smiled, swimming backwards "Wanna head upstairs and change?"

"Sounds good," I smiled "Its kind of chilly."

"I can tell, you've got Goosebumps." He laughed, letting go of me "Ladies first."

"Thank you," I smiled, stepping up onto the stair, getting out of the pool. I smiled, wrapping my arms around myself as I waited for Nate to get out. He wrapped his arm around me once he was out, leading me inside "Are you the only one home tonight?" I asked, as we walked upstairs.

"Sure are," He smiled "And you of course."

I smiled and nodded, following him into his room. I looked around, noticing the bare walls, no photos or anything. There was about two posters and they were of two girls. Awesome. "Nice posters." I muttered

"Ahh, that's awkward," He laughed nervously "I should've taken those down."

"Maybe," I laughed a little "Its fine though, they're not real girls. Look at those boobs! They're fake."

"Suuuure, baby." He smiled, before he disappeared into his cupboard.

Once we were both changed out of our wet clothes, me in one of Nate's shirts and a pair of Ally's underwear and Nate in one of his shirts and a pair of boxers, we laid on his bed watching _Just Friends_. Ryan Reynolds is an amazing actor! And damn sexy. I smiled slightly as Nate's hand traveled down to my thigh, slipping under the bottom of his shirt that I was wearing. I rested my hand over his, stopping it from moving any further "Do you really wanna do this?" I asked quietly, looking up at him.

"Its totally up to you, baby." He smiled, leaning down and kissing me quickly "If you think you're ready, you said you love me and I said it back. I think tonight would be the perfect time," He nodded "But like I said.. Its totally up to you."

I smiled, sitting up. I crawled on top of him, straddling his waist "You're so very sweet, and I agree with what you said," I nodded "We love each other and I think its time we showed it."

"I'll make it something you'll never forget," He smiled, pulling at my shirt straight away.

Before I could blink all our clothes were discarded and on the floor in a pile, Nate on top of me. We kissed for a while, my nerves slowly subsiding. I was ready to do this; give him my virginity. I smiled up at him, nodding when he whispered 'are you ready?'

"More than ready" I whispered back, kissing him softly.

"I love you," He smiled

_**~MySaviorMySavior~**_

"Gab?"

I opened my eyes, hearing Ally's voice, groaning lightly. "Go away," I mumbled, rolling over "I feel like shit"

I felt my bed dip in, before her hand rested on my forehead "Your not hot."

"I feel like I'm going to vomit again," I groaned, pulling my knees towards my chest. "I don't know what to do!"

Before she could say anything else I rolled over quickly, throwing up into the bucket beside my bed. I felt the insides of my stomach making its way through my throat and into the blue plastic bucket. I hadn't eaten in maybe three days so I knew what I was throwing up wasn't food, and it burnt. I just couldn't keep food down, I hadn't been able to for a few days now.

"Maybe I should take you to the doctors," She nodded "Troy's really worried"

I sighed and nodded, wiping my mouth once I'd finished. I fell back against my pillows, closing my eyes. "I think its just the bug"

"Its not the bug, Gab," She sighed, helping me up "I don't know what it is."

She helped me get dressed in a singlet and some sweat pants, basically what I'd been dressing in for days. "Where's Nate?" I frowned "I miss him."

"Remember he has some game today, you couldn't make it."

"Right," I sighed, leaning against her as we headed out of the centre. "My head hurts, I'm pretty sure its just the bug" I nodded

She nodded silently, helping me into the passenger seat of her little blue Toyota Corolla. One she'd brought with some money her Dad had given her. I rested back in the passenger seat, closing my eyes. The whole ride to the doctors surgery was silent, apart from Ally and Mike's phone call. Well screaming match. She'd forgiven him, but they still had their occasional fights.

I just wish they didn't have them while I had a pounding headache and vomit rising in my throat. Once we got to the doctors I made it inside without my inside traveling out of my body. I sat in the cold, hard plastic chair of the waiting room, sliding down a little as I held my nose. "It smells in here" I mumbled, my voice sounding slightly nasally

"I think its just your nose, Gab." Ally sighed, typing away on her I-phone 4. Lucky bitch.

"Can you please turn the sound off on that? Its hurting my head." I groaned, using my free hand to rub my forehead.

"Sorry," She sighed, looking over at me "I'm worried, Gab. Your really sick."

"I know," I frowned "You don't have to tell me that, but you also don't have to worry." I stood up when my name was called, holding my hands out to her "Come with me."

We headed down the hallway, holding hands. In a friendly, not lesbian, way. We're best friends. "Sit," The doctor smiled, once we got into her office. Once we were sitting she smiled over at us, picking up a manila folder "It says here that you haven't been sick since you got here. Its not flu season, what are your symptoms?"

"Umm," I sighed, scratching my head "I've been throwing up, tired.. Umm, I cant keep anything down and everything I smell makes me feel even more sick."

She smiled, nodding "Are you sexually active?"

I bit my lip, looking down at my lap. Nate and I had slept together a few times after that first night, all few times had been amazing. I just hadn't told anyone yet.. Not even ally or Troy. I could feel Ally's eyes burning a hole in my head "Yes," I whispered, flinching a little.

"Gab! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because," I sighed "I was scared of your reaction, and it only happened a couple of weeks ago."

"Well your informing me a couple of weeks too late," She frowned "We're best friends, don't feel the need to hide things from me.. Especially something as big as that."

"I'm sorry," I whispered, before turning back to the doctor "What's me having sex got to do with being sick?"

"Here," She smiled, handing me a small plastic cup "I'll need a urine sample and I'll soon know."

I frowned, taking the cup before I headed out of the room and towards the bathroom. I'll just skip over the nasty details of what I had to do in the bathroom. After I gave the doctor the sample Ally and I headed back to the centre, luckily I hadn't thrown up the whole time. Once we got back there Troy had come back from the kids day, he liked to spend a day with the little kids, taking them to the park and chucking the ball around. But he was back and decided to lay and watch a movie with me. _17 again_. Great movie, but I fell asleep about when Mike.. Sorry Mark was paying out Stan for having a 'small wiener'. I remember laughing at that and then falling asleep in Troy's arms, I was wiped.

_**Troy's POV**_

I smiled, watching Gabriella's peaceful face. She looked so calm and relaxed while she was asleep, I was just happy she wasn't throwing up again. My poor Brie. I rubbed her side gently, half paying attention to the TV. Zac Efron?.. I'm not his biggest fan, but I had to admit.. This movie was a laugh.

I shushed a couple of kids that came running through the lounge. I'd of moved Gabriella ages ago but she's a light sleeper, I'd learnt that already. The two young boys tip-toed out of the lounge room, I smiled hearing their footsteps pick up again once they were out in the hall.

"How's she feeling?"

I looked up, hearing Ally's voice, nodding a little. "She could be better," I whispered "What did the doctor say?"

She hesitated for a moment before sitting on the other couch "She got a urine sample and said she'd call Gab with the results in a couple of hours."

"So.. Soon?"

"Yeah," She nodded "I called Nate, he's on his way over."

"As much as I don't like the kid at the moment, and no offence to you, I'm glad." I nodded

"Its fine, I don't take offence to people who don't like him," She laughed "I don't like, why should anyone else?"

"You love him," I laughed

She laughed, nodding "I do," She smiled "And I think I just heard him! I'll be back." She smiled, getting up and heading out of the lounge.

I looked down feeling a vibration against my thigh. Brie's phone. I pulled it gently from her pocket, not recognizing the number. I couldn't bring myself to wake her up so I done something I probably shouldn't of done. I answered it. "Hello, Troy Bolton speaking."

"Oh, hello, Mr. Bolton," A female voice said on the other side "Its Doctor Michaels from the doctors surgery, would Gabriella be there?"

"She's just sleeping at the moment," I nodded "Can I take a message for her?"

"I suppose you're her legal guardian, I can give the information to you," She explained "The urine sample came back and my suspicions were confirmed.. She is indeed pregnant."

My heart stopped, it was like time froze. She was.. What? I managed a thank you before I let the phone slide from my ear, just pressing the hang up button before I sat it down. I looked down at Gabriella, watching her chest rise and fall rhythmically, her breathing even. I couldn't believe it, she was pregnant.. Will an assholes baby. I carefully climbed over the top of her, heading out of the lounge room numbly. It kind of hurt, in a way, that I hadn't been the one.. Making love to her. I'd admitted to myself a couple of weeks ago my feelings for her. No use denying it to myself.

"Troy?"

I looked up at the sound of Ally's voice, it was distant. When I saw Nate standing beside her the numbness faded, anger replacing it. I growled, my fists clenching into little balls. Before I could control myself I'd punched him twice in the nose and once in the stomach. Ally tried to pull me off, once I made sure he was hurt I shrugged her off, heading back to the lounge room. I had to look after my Brie.

_**What did you guys think?.. Please don't be too angry about Nate. I'm so worried no one is gunna like it lol.. Just keep in mind that Nate wont be in the story much longer.. As you can tell by Troy's reaction.. He wont let him near Gabi for long. **_

_**What did you all think of how Troy found out?.. I was gunna have it ending as Gabi finding out but she doesn't even know yet! :O Lol**_

_**Anyway, I've had a shit couple of weeks. Great start to the year.. Not. Anyway, last chapter I got 9 reviews :D.. And I asked for 10.. Would asking for 15 this chapter be too much? Lets see if we can get it :D**_

_**There will most likely be a time jump in the next chapter and more drama, along with maybe a flashback (Depends on if I put in the time jump).. It'll make more sense when I post it lol**_

_**On a different note.. How hot did Mr. Efron look at the Golden Globes. Can you say sex on legs? ;D Lol**_

_**I'll stop dribbling and let you all review.. Hopefully *crosses fingers*. It'd make me extremely happy :D.. 15 will make me update quicker too ;D**_


	8. Moving On

_**HELLLOOOO! :D**_

_**Quick update? I know! Its because I got.. Wait for it.. 13 OUT OF THE 15 ASKED REVIEWS! That makes me extremely happy :D. I have a lot of thank yous so please bear with me.. Or you can skip to the chapter, that's fine :D.**_

_**These are for the last chapter and the one before that :D**_

_**Firstly a thank you to; Yogaluva and AddyD90 for reviewing :D And to answer your question Addy.. I wasn't personally affected by the floods but it's a difficult time and my thoughts are with all the people that were lost in the terrible accident. To those who don't know what I'm talking about.. Recently in Australia there was terrible floods just an hour from me.. A lot of peoples lives were lost and I am at a loss of words. Little kids were drowned along with parents and its just terrible.. I hope they're all okay. **_

_**On a lighter note; I'm getting some of my anonymous reviewers back :D. Fairyfalls28, reading all chapters at once? Babe your review made me smile so much, I'm glad you love it and your so sweet.. Im an amazing writer? That made me smile. Also Shaz and Jod3 :D. Lastly but defiantly not least FAI123, you came back and reviewed another chapter! Wow :D! Thank you so much! **_

_**Kellyharper; I love your enthusiasm in your reviews lol It makes me smile! And Zanessastories1225788; thank you for reviews, I loved them. KatieJHK; thanks babe! I loved your review :D **_

_**BrittanyZVAmoore, Pumpkinking5, 1HSMWiLdCat and Magone; Your guys reviews were awesome all of them were :D You all put so much into your reviews.. Some in less words than others but still.. I love your reviews.. So so much. I hope you guys love this chapter because I know how much all four of were disappointed with Nate lol. And Brit? You can never go overboard with your reviews lol so don't think that :D.. Theres something big coming up with the baby, keep that in mind :D **_

_**Okay, okay I'm done :D (Hopefully I didn't forget anyone, let me know if I did).. Read! And.. Review? :P**_

_**

* * *

**_

I rubbed my belly lightly, smiling a little. I was laying on the couch in my new room, it was at the back of the centre. It was big enough for my and the baby's stuff. Ally had even been moved next to my room, both of them being conjoined by a door, it was sort of a comfort thing. Right now though? We were still sleeping in the same room.

I'd been out all day with Ally and man.. She was tiring. She decided that with only six months of my pregnancy left that I better get organized and have _everything_ ready for the baby. I told her that I still had months left but she insisted on getting basically everything.

I'd just closed my eyes when I heard my door creak open. "Go away," I mumbled "I'm sleeping."

"I wanna see how my god baby's doing." Ally's cheerful voice sounded through out the room.

"Tired," I nodded, keeping my eyes closed.

"Get your butt off the couch, its too uncomfortable," She laughed, grabbing my hands. She pulled on them gently, making me sit up. "You need a proper bed."

I smiled, opening my eyes "I was fine there, Al," I laughed, standing up. I walked over to the bed, laying down close to the wall. "But this is more comfortable."

"Told you," She smiled, laying beside me.

"I know," I laughed, closing my eyes. "You wore me out, Al."

"How are you feeling today?" She asked seriously

"Good," I nodded "Nate tried to call me again." I sighed, opening my eyes.

"Yeah, he's been calling me too. He asked how you were doing" She nodded "Asked about the baby and stuff"

"What did you tell him?"

"That he has no right to know," She smiled "He walked.. Again. He doesn't deserve to know."

I smiled weakly, hugging her. "You're the bestest best friend in the whole world," I got out "I ju-just wish.. I-I had Nate."

She sighed, hugging me back "Gab, I know you think you do. But you honestly don't," I knew she'd be frowning.. Probably close to tears. She got upset when I did. "You've got me and more importantly Troy. I swear he's in love with you," She laughed lightly "Just.. Forget Nate. He's a fucking jerk and I've disowned him as my brother."

I let out a sob, nodding. "Y-Your right," I wiped my eyes, trying to stop the tears. "I just wish he hadn't of walked. I wish things were different, maybe if I wasn't pregnant my life would be better."

"Don't you dare say that," She sighed "It'd be different, sure. But better? I doubt it. Just think.. In six months? You'll have a little baby," She smiled "A little mini you or a mini boy version of you. Don't you think that'll be cute?"

"I-I don't know!"

She sighed, sitting up "Gab, I don't know what else to say to convince you that you don't need Nate. You don't need to change your life, these things happen for a reason."

"So what are you saying? My sister beating me up is meant to happen? My boyfriend dumping me because _he _got me pregnant is meant to happen?" I sobbed "I don't think so!"

"Fine!" She shook her head, standing up "You wanna be like this? Call out to me when you stop being a fucking baby." She growled, heading back to her room.

I let out a louder sob, burying my face in my pillow. Now my boyfriend dumped me _and_ my best friend hates me. I cried into my pillow before I drifted off to sleep. I just had to dream about one of the worst days of life, the day everything changed.. Again;

_Gabriella groaned, rolling over onto her side. Looking around she found she was now alone, where was Troy? She sat up, hearing a commotion coming from the front door. She headed out, gasping a little as she saw Nate on the ground, his nose was bleeding. Half of the kids at the centre were crowded around, talking to Troy. He looked mad. _

"_What's going on?" She asked, all the focus turning to her. She fidgeted under the stares of everyone, suddenly feeling nervous. _

_She saw Nate go to stand up, but cower back. Looking over she saw Troy walking over to her, he grabbed her hand and led her into his room, closing the door behind him. Before Gabriella could ask anymore questions he'd embraced her in a tight hug. _

"_What's going on?" She repeated, hugging him back "Why was Nate's nose bleeding?"_

"_The doctors surgery called you," He mumbled "I answered it. I couldn't wake you." _

_Fuck. "Wh-What's wrong with me?" _

_He sighed, pulling back "Brie, you're pregnant?" _

_At that moment in time? Gabriella literally felt her whole world crashing down. Every inch of happiness she'd built up since she'd arrived in Albuquerque flying out the window, how could she be pregnant? Oh that's right! She'd had sex. "I-I a-am?" She stuttered. _

_She fell to the ground, not being able to wait for confirmation, her breaths becoming short and vision hazy. The last thing she remembered was seeing Troy kneeling in front of her, saying her name. _

_~MySaviorMySavior~ _

"_I think she'll be fine, she was just under a bit of stress." The doctor smiled _

_Troy nodded, keeping her hand in his. "Thank you," He sighed "I'll let you know when she wakes up." _

"_Thank you, Mr. Bolton." She smiled, walking out of the dimly lit hospital room. _

_Troy looked over, feeling Gabriella stir. He sat on the bed beside her, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. He frowned, pushing her brown locks out of her face, smiling a little as her eyes opened slowly. "Hey," He whispered, not wanting to scare her "How are you feeling, Brie?" _

"_What happened?" She whispered, trying to sit up _

"_Hey," He stopped her, gently rubbing her shoulders "Take it slow, the doctor said you need to take it easy, your blood pressure was way too high." _

"_Why?"_

"_Apparently you've been too stressed," He sighed "Brie, about what I said earlier.. We have to talk about it." _

"_Its not your baby," She whispered "I'm pregnant, what else is there to talk about?" He didn't say anything else, just laid beside her, hugging her tightly. She let out a shaky breath, hugging him back. "I-I didn't mean to snap." _

"_Please don't stress about it, I just want you to relax.. And know I'm here for you." _

"_I know," She nodded, closing her eyes. "Where's Nate?" _

"_He wasn't outside when the ambulance got here," Troy sighed "Ally and Mike are waiting out there."_

"_Mike as well?"_

"_He came to make sure you were okay," He nodded "And for Ally, she was pretty worried." _

"_Can you please go get her?" She asked, looking up at him. He nodded quietly, kissing her forehead before getting up and heading out to the waiting room. _

_A couple of minutes later Ally came running into the room, going over and hugging Gabriella tightly "Babe, you scared the fuck out of everyone!" _

"_I'm sorry," She whispered, hugging her best friend back "I just freaked. Troy looked so disappointed." _

"_He's just worried about you," She nodded, pulling away "Just like everyone else."_

"_Except Nate," Gabriella muttered "I might call him." _

_Ally nodded, laying beside her best friend "If it'll make you feel better, babe." She smiled. _

_Gabriella picked up her phone, unlocking it. __**1 New Message- Nate **__She opened it, reading over it a couple of times before it registered; _

_**Hey Gabriella,**_

_**I cant do.. Babies. It wasn't in my plans to have a kid with you.. I'm not planning on having any kids. I'll have to break it off, good luck in the future.. With the kid. Don't call for any child support.. Remember I didn't ask for this. **_

_**Nate x**_

_Gabriella's chest felt like it was compressing. She couldn't breathe again, she dropped her phone beside the bed and sat up. He broke up with her? Just like that? She could hear Ally asking her what was wrong, but she could barely breathe let alone find the strength to talk. She got up off the hospital bed, running from the room quickly. Right now.. She didn't wanna talk to anyone. She kept running, down the stairs, about five flights. She didn't stop then, instead kept running out the front and across the road. _

_The cold wind hitting the back of her dry throat as she ran making it drier, and the cement hurting her feet. Once the minimum amount of breath that had returned was gone she stopped running, falling on the grass in the park. She couldn't stop the tears from falling now and the sobs that escaped her lips. To say that she was hurting would be an understatement. She felt like everything was ruined, in the short time of knowing that she was going to become a mother? She'd already thought about giving away her baby's life. __**Her**__ baby. She was alone now, with no help from its father, well its sperm donor. That's all that was going through Gabriella's mind. That and how could she be so stupid? To let Nate, someone she'd always had a doubt in the back of her mind about, take her virginity. Sleep with her and let him get her pregnant. _

_There wasn't really anything she could do about it now, well there was. What would Troy and Ally think about her getting an abortion? Ally would probably shoot her, tell her she's being selfish. Troy? Would support her, because he's amazing, but would he be happy about it? Its not his baby but he seems to care about it already. _

_She felt a warm pair of arms wrap around her waist, lifting her off the grass. She knew by the soothing whispers and the gentle hand running through her hair that it was Troy. He'd never leave her alone. He knew her better than anyone, that's what a best friend is there for right? _

"_Wh-Why is all this happening to me?" She sobbed _

"_I don't know Brie," Troy's soft voice whispered "I really don't know. You don't deserve it at all." _

"_I-I don't want this baby, I want my life back." _

"_This baby is your life," Troy nodded "I'm here for you, Ally's here for you.. Heck! Even Mike's here for you. I just need you to breathe." _

_Gabriella nodded, trying to suck the air into her lungs. She was finding it difficult to breathe still, the thought of not having Nate frightening her. But Troy was right, she had the support of others, what more could she need? She calmed down at the thought of her friends, people she considered as family. She'd be fine, she didn't need to get rid of the baby; it was her life. _

"Brie"

I groaned, rolling on my side when I heard my name being whispered "Go away please Troy," I mumbled "I-I'm tired." I pushed my head into the pillow when I felt something cold on my ear "What is that?"

"Take a look."

I groaned, lifting my head up before I looked over at him. I smiled seeing a little puppy on my bed "Who's this?" I asked, sitting up before I picked the little toy Pomeranian up.

It was white with black and brown patches on its head and tail. It was only just big enough to fit in my hand (Link in profile :P)

"He doesn't have a name yet," He smiled "I was thinking his owner would decide on that."

"Who's his owner?" I smiled

"You, Brie." He laughed "You get to name him."

"You brought me a puppy?" I smiled brightly "Oh wow, Troy! You didn't have to do that."

"But I wanted to, and I saw you and Ally looking at puppies the other day," He smiled, patting the small dogs head gently "I wanted to see that gorgeous smile of yours."

"Wow," I smiled, leaning over and kissing his cheek "Thank you so, so much!"

"Your very welcome, Brie." He smiled "You were worth every cent."

I smiled, looking down at the puppy. He was adorable! "I love it so much." I whispered "Thank you again."

"One thank you is enough, Miss Montez," He chuckled "How was your shopping day?"

"Tiring," I nodded, looking up at him. "Then Ally went off at me."

"What? Why?" He asked concerned, going to get up. I knew why, he'd wanna talk to Ally.

I grabbed his arm, pulling him back onto my bed "Because I was talking about Nate," I sighed, I felt him tense up at the mention of my ex-boyfriend. I dropped my hand from his arm, smiling weakly when he grabbed my hand and laced our fingers. He nodded, telling me to keep talking. "Saying how it'd be easier if I wasn't pregnant. And then she said how I don't need Nate and stuff and got angry."

"She had no right to get angry," Troy sighed "But she's right, you don't need Nate at all. You've got me." He smiled brightly "I reckon I'd be a pretty good fa-uncle."

"Funcle?" I giggled "Funky Uncle.. Troy, that's lame!" I laughed

"Hey!" He laughed "Don't pay out my choice of words, or I'll have to tickle you."

"Funcle!" I laughed, falling back on my pillows gently, sitting the puppy beside me. I had to put him down, I couldn't stop laughing "Funcle Troy!"

"Brie," He whined, laughing "That's it!" He laughed, before he started to tickle my sides.

"N-No!" I laughed, squirming.

"Say 'Troy's vocabulary is amazing and he will be an amazing Funcle to my baby'." He laughed

"Nooooo!" I giggled

"Say it," He laughed "Or I wont stop."

"I-I need to pee!" I laughed

"You better say it then, cause I'm not changing your sheets." He chuckled

"T-Troy's-s vo-voc-vocabulary I-is ama-amazing," I got out between my giggles "A-And he wi-will be a-an am-amazing fun-funcle to m-my ba-baby!"

"Thank you," He laughed, he stopped tickling me, picking the puppy up. I smiled watching him hold it near his face, talking to it. I wonder what he'd be like once the baby came. Would he talk to it like that? Hold it while it cried, that would be adorable! I could see him changing its nappy and rocking it to sleep, I guess I saw him more as a father figure to my baby then an uncle. I broke out of my day dream when I heard a loud "Ewww!"

My eyes went back into focus and I saw a trail of something down the front of Troy's shirt. Dog pee. I laughed so loudly I would've nearly burst someone's ear drums. The dog peed on him! "Oh-Oh my god!" I laughed

"Not funny Brie!" He frowned, wiping his chin "That's disgusting"

"He loves you," I smiled "When the baby pees on you it'll be because of love" I laughed

"No! No baby peeing," He laughed "I'm not changing that baby till he has his bladder under control."

"He?" I smiled

"Well.. Yeah, I have a.. Feeling." He smiled

"Oh do you now?" I laughed "And this feeling is telling you it's a boy?"

"It sure is," He laughed "And I shall convince you to name him TJ; Troy Junior. Because I'm such an _amazing_ influence." He chuckled

I laughed, shaking my head fastly "No, so not happening."

"So _is_ happening. You cant stop it now, Brie," He laughed, leaning over and resting his head on my stomach gently "Yep. Okay.. Ha! Yeah, I'll let her know," He laughed "Yep, he loves that name."

I giggled, kissing his cheek "Your so adorable I think you've nearly convinced me to name it TJ" I laughed, resting my hand in his hair.

"I have?" He asked excitedly "Hear that TJ?" I laughed

"But not Troy junior," I giggled "Something like.. Ty or Tyler.. Tanner"

"Oooooh I love Tanner," He smiled "You know what J name I've always loved?"

"What J name have you always loved, Mr. Bolton?" I giggled

"Well, Mrs. Brie," He laughed "I've always loved Jace. Its different and.. I think its cute."

"Jace," I smiled "Tanner Jace Montez. That's so cute!" I laughed

"That's fucking adorable," Troy chuckled "Just like he will be."

"But.. What if it's a girl?" I laughed "We need to think of a girl name." _We_. I was deciding baby names with Troy. It was like he was the father of my baby. The thing was.. That thought didn't scare me, I liked the thought of Troy being my baby's father.

"Hmmm," He laughed "Oh! My Mum? Had the name Jaylee picked out for me. In case I was a girl," He smiled "It means song bird."

"Wow, its different," I smiled "I love it." I nodded

"You do?" He smiled, looking up at me

I smiled and nodded, kissing his forehead quickly "I love it a lot."

"Awesome," He laughed "Now we need a first name."

"A first name," I laughed "What could be a first name?"

We sat there for ages, both of us thinking of a name. The perfect name for a little girl. Do you think I could possibly come up with one? No! Luckily Troy sat up quickly after about twenty minutes. "I've got it!" He exclaimed

"What is it?" I laughed

"Talia," He smiled "Wanna know what it means?"

I smiled and nodded "I'd love to."

"Loved," He smiled " Talia Jaylee; Loved Song bird." I laughed, letting a tear roll down my cheek. I loved it so much! So much it made me cry "Brie," He frowned "I didn't mean to make you cry" He sighed, sitting up

"No," I got out, laughing a little. I leant over, hugging him tightly "I love it so much, these are happy tears."

"Oh," He laughed, hugging me back tightly. "Good, I'm glad you love it."

"I more than love it," I smiled, kissing his cheek. "I love it so much I cant put it into words."

_**~MySaviorMySavior~**_

Two weeks after my and Troy's baby name discussion things were getting better. Ally had calmed down a little, she even apologized for snapping. Ally and apologizing?.. Well lets just say for the words 'I'm sorry' to come out of her mouth is a big thing.

We'd decided to go for a walk, chill. Just be teenagers. Run around, swing in the park, jump on some random kids trampoline.. Smoke some crack. I'm kidding, I'm not allowed to jump on a trampoline while I'm pregnant.. Okay, you caught me. We ran out of weed.

"Mike's coming over tonight," Ally smiled "First time in aaaaages."

"And you've got your own room now," I laughed, nudging her arm playfully. "You can lay on your bed and have sex like grown-ups. Make sure you use protection." I laughed

"Babe, I have all the protection I need." She laughed, holding her left arm up

"What's that bandage?" I asked, grabbing her wrist to look at her arm

"I got an IUD yesterday," She smiled "Perfect protection."

"I wish I'd thought of that," I laughed a little "But then again I wouldn't have the little one." I smiled, resting my hand on my stomach

"That's right," She smiled "I'm glad you're thinking like that now, Gab."

"Me too," I smiled, we headed over to the ice cream truck, waiting in line "Its so hot."

"I know!" She groaned, fanning her face "I'm gunna go grab us a water while you grab the ice cream," She smiled "Meet me at the table" She laughed, kissing my cheek before she walked over to grab us some drinks

I smiled, heading to the front of the line, getting us a coconut ice cream each. Coconut? Is amazing. I own coconut body wash, coconut shampoo and conditioner, coconut body cream.. Coconut everything! After I paid for the ice creams I headed towards the park bench. I looked behind me, I swear I could feel someone following me. I frowned, turning back around. I was near the table when I got the same feeling again, looking behind me. I saw a familiar person heading away from me, I just couldn't put a finger on who it looked like. Who the fuck would it be?

I shook my head, sitting at the table. It was just me being paranoid. I rested a hand on my stomach protectively, smiling at Ally as she walked over "Hey, here's your ice cream." I smiled, sliding it over to her

"And here's your water Mumma," She laughed, sitting a bottle of water in front of me.

"Thank you," I giggled "I'm glad things are better between us."

"Me too," She smiled "I cant live without my bestie. I felt so terrible after I snapped at you the other week, I think everything with Mike was just getting to me and Nate being a dick." She sighed

"How is Mike?"

"He's good," She smiled "Turns out he _was_ talking to that ex that we saw at the café, but he stopped now. He said 'If I don't have you, then what do I have? She's an _ex_.. An _ex_ample of what I don't need. Ally means _All_-y I need'." She smiled

I laughed, nodding "That's cute."

"Yeah," She laughed "I told him that I don't need him and if he doesn't mean that then I don't have to see him anymore." She nodded

"That sounds like you, Al," I smiled "You're a very strong person, I wish I was as strong as you."

"But you are, Gab," She smiled "You're having a baby and the father just.. Argh! Decided to be a dick and let you do it by yourself." She sighed, eating some of the now melting ice cream

"But I have you," I smiled "You and Troy. He's like a father to it." I nodded

"He's gunna love your baby so much," She laughed "Some of the girls at the centre are so jealous of you. They wanna get pregnant so Troy will pay them attention."

I laughed, shaking my head "Michelle came up to me the other day and asked how to make a baby," Michelle was a five year old at the centre. She's an adorable little girl. Poor thing, her parents had left her outside the centre about five months before I got there, with a note saying '_We hope you take better care of her than we did.'_ She'd come a long way though. She was a happy, bright young girl. Very interested in everything. Including the birds and the bees. "She wants one of her own."

"That'd be right," Ally laughed "Michelle's such a sweetheart."

"She is," I laughed "I cant believe her parents would just dump her like that."

"I know her Mum," Ally nodded "She's friends with my step Mum and when she fell pregnant? She didn't want it. She was actually in the abortion clinic when Michelle's Dad stopped her."

"Shit," I sighed "Really?"

She nodded, taking a sip of her water. "Yeah, and everyone thought that they'd be fine. But five years later and little Michelle has no Mum or Dad."

I sighed and nodded "Its unfair on any kid to not have both parents. But most of us, well all at the centre, have at least one or both parents not around."

_**~MySaviorMySavior~**_

"Troy?" I called out, opening his bedroom door.

"Hey," He smiled, heading out of the bathroom. "I didn't hear you girls come back."

"We just came inside," I smiled "I wanted to chill with you." I smiled, sitting on his bed

"Awww," He smiled "Well I'm glad you stopped by," He laughed "Because I have a present for you." He smiled, walking over to his cupboard

I laughed "Troy! You didn't have to do that." I smiled

"I know that," He laughed "But I wanted to." He smiled "Its not for you anyway." He teased, sitting beside me

I laughed, opening the box after he sat it on my lap. "What are these?" I smiled, pulling two pieces of wood or something out. They were both painted white, one was decorated with pink things the other was blue. "Troy," I get out "These are gorgeous." I sobbed. I ran my finger gently over the writing. The blue one said _Tanner Jace_ and the pink one _Talia Jaylee_. (Links in my profile!)

"I'm glad you like them, Brie." He smiled, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, pulling me close.

"I-I don't like them." I get out

"Oh," He frowned "I-I can get different ones." He nodded

"No!" I laughed between my tears "Let me finish," I smiled, sniffling. Giggling a little when he wiped my cheeks. "I-I don't like them.. I _love_ them!"

"Well I'm glad," He laughed, kissing my forehead "I got one of each incase you like have twins or something." He chuckled

I laughed, resting my head on his shoulder. I couldn't stop looking at the name plaques. "I don't think I'm having twins but it was an _extremely _sweet thought." I smiled

_**Done! I thought this was one of the best chapters yet :D.. And I'm hoping you guys do too. Cause well.. Nate's gone! YAY! Lol **_

_**I loved the Troyella cuteness in the chapter, what did you all think? **_

_**A few things before you review (;D);**_

_**1; What if I made a twitter? Would you guys follow me and listen to the dribble I post? Lol**_

_**2; I need a name for the extremely cute puppy (Again, there's a link in my profile.. Check it out!)**_

_**3; What did you guys think of the baby names? I honestly wasn't expecting to put that in there but it made it that little bit longer and made up for last chapter.. I hope :D (I made the plaques and put the links in my profile.. Make sure you check them out and let me know)**_

_**Anyway, I wanna see if I can get to the actual 15 reviews this time :D. Because you guys are so amazing I'm sure we can get there! Review away and let me know what you guys thought! :D **_


	9. Family Protection

_**Hey everyone! Wow, its been a little bit since I've updated this story.. My bad :S.. But I've been busy! I recently started TAFE which I have mentioned in another post and I've been busy writing other things as I'm sure most of you know lol. **_

_**Speaking of writing other things! I recently wrote a one shot that I'm completely and utterly proud of. And the reviews I got on it? They made me so INCREDIBLY happy. You guys would not believe! A lot of the people cried at it and the only reason I'm saying that your reviews made me happy is because that shows me, as a writer, that I put so much heart into my writing that it brings emotion to my readers :D And I'd like to thank each and every one of the people that have reviewed it so far!; Yogaluva, Zanessastories1225788, brittanyZVAmoore, PinkDiamondStar9090, pumpkinking5, Magone, Anonymous14, hopelesslyromantic93, AddyD90, Friendsforever, chri5tin3, Hals'TeamAnna'Mals and Kandy220. Thank you all of you! You're all amazing :D **_

_**Just skip through to the chapter if you don't wanna read my thank you's :D.. I just like thanking the people that review for me :D So, quickly; **_

_**Thank you to Magone, AddyD90, FAI123 and Zanessastories1225788 for your reviews on last chapter, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter :D And Zanessastories1225788, I'm glad you loved the name plaques :D I enjoyed making them. And Magone thank you for your suggestion, I loved all of the suggestions I got for the dogs name! Also, if you still wanted to follow me, my twitter is MrsStCloud1 :D **_

_**KellyHarper; I'm glad you loved Troy hitting Nate! I thought a couple people would :D. xoxoStephey; Awwww! I'm glad you love my story! And I hope you love this chapter! I hope you like the dogs name lol. Pumpkinking5; I love your reviews as always :D I hope you love the chapter! A1294; I particularly liked your review because you said that you liked how I didn't rush things, I don't know that just made me smile, so thank you! :D And last but most defiantly not least.. BrittanyZVAmoore; You review made me smile so much :D Thank you for following me on twitter.. I post dribble, huh? Lol And I'm glad you're glad that Nate's gone lol.. I hope you love this chapter! **_

_**Enjoy the chapter!**_

_Last Chapter Recap- _

_I laughed, opening the box after he sat it on my lap. "What are these?" I smiled, pulling two pieces of wood or something out. They were both painted white, one was decorated with pink things the other was blue. "Troy," I get out "These are gorgeous." I sobbed. I ran my finger gently over the writing. The blue one said Tanner Jace and the pink one Talia Jaylee. _

"_I'm glad you like them, Brie." He smiled, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, pulling me close. _

"_I-I don't like them." I get out _

"_Oh," He frowned "I-I can get different ones." He nodded _

"_No!" I laughed between my tears "Let me finish," I smiled, sniffling. Giggling a little when he wiped my cheeks. "I-I don't like them.. I love them!" _

"_Well I'm glad," He laughed, kissing my forehead "I got one of each incase you like have twins or something." He chuckled _

_I laughed, resting my head on his shoulder. I couldn't stop looking at the name plaques. "I don't think I'm having twins but it was an extremely sweet thought." I smiled_

_**2 months later! **_

_**Troy's POV**_

"Ally!" I called

I walked over to her when she turned around, walking around the kids that were occupying the hall way. It was sunny outside, I don't understand why they weren't out playing football or on the park! Nahh, instead they'd rather be on myface or spacebook or whatever they're called.

"What's up?" She smiled

I held up an while envelope. "This just came in the mail," I sighed, opening it "I don't know who would send it."

I handed her the letter that was in the envelope. Waiting while she read it over "Wh-What the fuck?"

"I know," I nodded "I don't want Brie to find out and we need to keep an eye on her."

She nodded, handing me back the note "I don't want it."

"I'll have to keep it and report it to the police," I sighed

"But," She sighed "Gab's gunna freak if the police get involved. Especially being pregnant."

"I'll ask them to keep it from her, if that's possible." I nodded "Please, just.. Spend the day with her? You know she wasn't feeling too well yesterday and I haven't seen her this morning yet so I don't know if she feels any better," I sighed "And if she gets out of your sights just.. Don't let her!"

"Troy," She laughed, resting her hands on my upper arms "Breathe."

I nodded, taking a breath "Sorry, I'm just worried about her."

"I understand, I am too," She nodded "Everything with Nate and stuff and not feeling so well with the pregnancy.. But she seems to be handling it pretty well," She smiled "Give her some credit, you need to go chill."

I nodded, taking another breath. It helped! "I'm gunna go take a nap," I laughed lightly, scratching my slightly scruffy hair "Come get me if the kids run a riot" I smiled, hugging her quickly before I headed to my room.

I opened my door, going over and laying on my bed. The soft white sheets and thick doona cover making the bed even more comfortable. I was exhausted, running a centre and all the meetings was difficult. I needed some help!

I pulled my shirt off and scrunched it up before I threw it into the dirty clothes basket "And he scores!" I joked, undoing my pants. I just threw them on the floor before I laid down, closing my sore eyes. I smiled, pulling the blanket way over my head, letting sleep over take.

_**Gabriella's POV**_

I sighed, rolling onto my other side. Being five months pregnant wasn't fun. I couldn't lay on my stomach! And my back wasn't comfortable. My favourite way to lay was on my stomach, sticking my leg out, so it was kind of bent. I know how I like to sleep! But right now, I couldn't sleep like that. I had to stick to my side or my back. I hit the sheet a couple of times with my fist, letting out a loud groan.

"Mummy in trouble?" I heard Ally's voice ask

I looked over at my door, smiling a little as I sat up "She cant sleep," I sighed "Something up Al?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted to come for a walk with me," She smiled, bounding over and sitting on my bed.

"I'm not really in the mood for walking," I sighed "I'm really tired, still not feeling well."

She sighed, resting the back of her hand against my forehead gently. "You feel a little hot but I don't think its anything to worry about right now."

I nodded, closing my eyes "Wanna just watch a movie for a while?"

"I might go grab Troy," She nodded, standing up. I heard her mumble something before my door clicked closed. It didn't take longer than two minutes before it opened again. I smiled feeling a warm pair of arms wrap around me protectively, I cuddled against the well defined chest that was keeping my front warm, breathing in the scent of Lynx.

"Hey, Brie," His soft voice whispered "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," I whispered "I cant sleep."

I heard him sigh lightly before he pulled me closer against his warm chest. His comforting hand rubbed light circles on my back, the simple motion already relaxing me. I smiled as his other hand resting on my bump, rubbing it gently at the same time. The baby kicked lightly against his hand. It moved around so much but strangely enough only when Troy was around. It was like he knew Troy's voice and his touch. It was so cute!

"Mmm," I mumbled "That feels better, how do you do that?" I whispered

"Do what, Brie?" He asked, pressing a gentle kiss to my forehead

"Always know how to make me feel better,"

"Its my job to know," He smiled, moving my hair from my face. I could tell in his voice that he was smiling! It was like he never stopped anyway. "I love that I can make you feel better, make the baby feel content."

I smiled tiredly, I would've made a vocal answer but I was already asleep. The last thing I remembered was Troy whispering random, cute things in my ear. That's before I woke up to Ally asleep in the little wooden rocking chair I had set up. The trouble I went through to build that thing? Was so no- Well it was worth it for my baby but.. I nearly got grounded building that thing!

"_Ally, just keep an eye out!" I groaned, opening the red tool box. Ally and I were in the tool shed at the back of the centre. This was Troy's 'space'. We'd get in so much trouble if he caught us in here! Maybe we wouldn't cause well.. Troy loves me and the baby!_

"_Gab, he's gunna be around the back yard, he's been doing yard work all day! In his shirtless form." She exclaimed. She would've been drooling, what girl wouldn't? _

_I wasn't going to deny that there was an increase in wetness between my legs right now. I may have only had sex a few times but I'm a very hormonal, pregnant teenage girl right now. And as much as I loved being pregnant.. Not having a boyfriend to fill my sexual needs when I'm so horny it drives me insane isn't fair. _

_And Troy? Is way hotter than Nate ever was! I was so turned on at the image of Troy's well defined, muscular chest dripping sweat on me as his body moved with mine, above me. His large, thick penis sliding in and out of my warm, wet vagina. I bit my lip, closing my eyes as I imagined the scene. I even had to hold back a moan. _

"_Gab?" I heard Ally's voice ask. I ignored it, going on with my daydream. Hey! It was the most sex I'd had in four and a bit months, I deserved this! "Yoo-hoo Gabriella?" _

"_Mmm," I smiled. _

_I could feel, or well see his muscles in my dream, rippling under my hands as he moved above me. My nails digging lightly into his back as I arched my own off the soft white sheets, both of our heavy breaths filled the air. The heat from both our bodies in the air around us. _

"_Oh my god, you're having a sex dream!" Ally groaned. She was ruining my images! "Hurry up before he comes and finds us." _

_When she said comes my whole body shivered. My and Troy's moans were getting louder as we got closer to our climax. I gripped the tool box as he picked up pace. We were just on the edge of cumming together when I heard Troy's real voice. _

"_Is someone in the shed?' He called from the back door of the shed. _

"_Fuck!" I whispered, quickly grabbing a spanner before Ally and I bolted out the front door of the big blue shed. _

_We ran into the house, quickly closing the back door behind us before we leant against the wall "That was close," Ally groaned, resting her head back _

"_I'm sorry!" I frowned "I'm horny!" I yelled, instantly regretting it when a couple of boys looked over at me. All of them were around the sixteen to eighteen age gap, a couple were half decent but too young and.. Not my type. _

_One of them got up, heading over to me. I groaned, rolling my eyes before I walked off. I walked into my room, slamming the door behind me. I walked over, kneeling beside my bed where there was wooden pieces, that will soon, hopefully, resemble a rocking chair. I heard my door creak open, softly closing afterwards. _

"_Go away, Ally," I mumbled, putting two pieces of the rocking chair together. _

"_Its not Ally."_

_I jumped, dropping the two pieces of wood. Crap. It was Troy! "Wh-What's up?" _

"_Why the stuttering Miss Montez?" _

_He knew I was nervous, I'd been caught. The evidence was sitting right in front of me, and I could hear the smirk in his voice. _

"_N-No reason," I shrugged. _

_He laughed, kneeling beside me. "You know, if you weren't pregnant then I'd hurt you," He smiled. "And you can just ask me if you wanna borrow my tools. I wont mind." _

_I smiled weakly, nodding. "Thank you, but, you don't let anyone else in there." _

"_No one else here is having a baby, and no one else here is my best friend," He smiled, kissing the side of my head. "Not that I don't love all my kids, but, you're special, Brie. You know that." _

"_Thank you," I smiled weakly. _

"Hey, Brie,"

I broke out of my daydream, looking over at the door when I heard Troy's voice. I smiled tiredly. "Hey," I whispered. "Why'd you leave?"

"I, ah- I just had some business to deal with." He nodded.

"What business?" I smiled "I thought you got everything done for the weekend."

"Just some personal stuff," He smiled, walking over and sitting beside me. "Don't you worry."

_~MySaviorMySavior~_

"Gabs, its fine." Ally smiled.

I sighed and nodded, pushing open the big doors of East High. I was five months which means I was showing considerably now. I'd only been to school a few days in the whole time since I started showing and I was kind of nervous as to how everyone was going to react. Troy leant me one of his old East High basketball jumpers. It was big enough to hide my noticeable belly.

"It was cute of Troy to give you that jumper," Ally smiled. "And it goes really awesome with your jeans!"

I smiled, grabbing her hand. "Thank you, Al."

"You're welcome, Gab." She smiled, squeezing my hand lightly. I felt her hand tense a little. I looked over at her, seeing her looking ahead of us. When I saw what she was looking at? I was literally already, nearly in tears. It was Nate, making out with some stupid, blonde cheerleader.

Ally sighed, looking over at me. Before she had time to say anything I walked off, into the nearest classroom. I didn't even get the door closed before Ally had it opened again.

"Gab, don't let that jerk get to you."

"He's your brother, you shouldn't be siding with me." I frowned, sitting down at a desk. I buried my head in my hands, leaning against the desk.

"He broke your heart," She sighed, kneeling in front of me, resting her hands on my knees. "And you're more of a sister to me then he is a brother."

"I don't know how I could ever repay you," I whispered.

"Just stay calm, keep that god baby of mine healthy." She laughed, standing up. "Come on, babe. We'll go out there and show Nate that you don't need him."

I smiled weakly and nodded, taking her hands. We walked out of the class room, still hand-in-hand, heading towards my locker, which just so happened to be the one Nate and his skank were making out against. Just my luck.

I cleared my throat once we stopped in front of them. "Excuse me." I muttered. My heart jumped through my throat when he turned around. It was like he lost his spark, he didn't even look happy anymore. It was a fake smile plastered on his face, I could tell. He may have been a jerk and dumped me but I did still date him! And I loved him.. As much as he lied to me.

"You're excused," The blonde cheerleader smirked.

"Nathanial, move." Ally warned. "We need to get into Gab's locker."

"And that's my problem, how?" Nate asked.

"You're kind of standing in front of my locker," I sighed "Please, I don't want to start an argument, I just want to get my books."

"You'll have to make us move." The blonde laughed, going back to making out with Nate.

She didn't even look decent. Her uniform was way too short, I could see her underwear. It could be because Nate had his hand nearly in her underwear but still. Her shirt was near her belly button and her fake blonde extensions looked like they had nearly been ripped out during her last whore session with one of the basketball players.

I recognized her as Sabrina. But, last time I saw Sabrina she had brown hair and wore long clothing. She didn't have her belly button pierced either. The last time I saw her, Nate and I were still dating. We done a school project together!

"Sabrina? Wow, you've changed over the past three or so months."

She pulled away from Nate, pushing him off her. "And? I'm not the only one," She smirked. "Preggerz."

"You told her?" I frowned, looking over at Nate. "You have _no_ right to tell anyone!" I said, my voice slightly raised. I walked closer to him, crossing my arms over my chest. "You abandoned me and you think you have a right to even say that I'm having your baby? Whether it be in a good or bad way?" I yelled.

"Whoa," Sabrina butted in. "Its yours?" She asked, looking over at Nate.

I raised an eyebrow, not breaking my stare off him. He fidgeted under my gaze, looking down at his shoes. "You didn't tell her it was yours?"

"No, he didn't." Sabrina snapped.

"Look," Nate started, looking between us. "Its none of your business as to whether I'm the father of the stupid thing," He said, looking over at Sabrina. "And you," He said, looking at me. "I'm the father of it and if I wanna tell someone, then I will."

"No," I growled lowly. "You're not the father of this baby," I shook my head, resting a hand on my protruding stomach. "This baby doesn't have a father," I frowned. "Actually.. I take that back. This baby does have a father, his name is Troy." I nodded.

I could see Nate's face turning red. You know in TV shows, when a character would get so angry steam would come out of their ears? I swear that was going to happen with Nate. See, Nate hated Troy. He didn't say it but the way he acted when Troy was around. Or whenever Troy and I just mucked around he'd always be jealous and drag me away.

"Troy is going to be a way better father then you ever would be!" I nodded.

"He would not," Nate growled. "Who'd wanna father that bastard child anyway?" He yelled.

I slapped him hard across the face. A red hand print instantly showing up on his cheek. "Don't _ever_ call my baby a bastard child!" I yelled. "Don't get jealous now just because someone, the one person you hated, cares about us!"

"Come on, Gab," Ally sighed, grabbing my hand. "We have to get to class."

I sighed and nodded, only now noticing that everyone was staring. Great, everyone had heard that Gabriella Montez, who hadn't even been here a year, was pregnant. I frowned, quickly wiping away any tears that were threatening to fall, falling Ally down the hall to our homeroom class.

I looked back hearing Sabrina yelling. I could vaguely hear her telling Nate that if he ever wanted anything to do with her than he just blew every chance he had. I don't blame her, he lied to her. I was mad at him! Beyond mad. More because of the fact he called my baby, which unfortunately he had a part in making, a bastard. But still.. He deserves to die alone.

"I hate him," I mumbled. "So, so much."

"Me too," Ally nodded. "And he's blood related to me."

"Then you don't really hate him; you just dislike him." I nodded, heading into homeroom. Word spreads fast, I saw people looking at their phones and then over at me, laughing a little. Great. I sighed, sitting down at my desk, Ally beside me. "I'm sorry, if you say you hate him then you hate him."

"No," She smiled weakly. "I don't like the word hate either, not when it comes to my family. But I think its borderline hate."

"I can live with that," I giggled lightly. "Just- Just don't hate him because of me."

"You're my sis, I'll hate him if I want." She laughed, hugging me quickly.

"Do you know what you done?"

I looked up, seeing Nate standing in front of us, his hands rested on my desk. "What are you talking about?" I sighed.

"Sabrina!" He yelled. "All my hard work, changing her and making her what she is. It just flew out the window. Because of you!"

"I didn't do anything," I frowned, looking away from him.

"Oh, looks who's little miss scared now." He laughed, pulling on my hair a little, making me look at him. "Look, slut," He hissed, making me whimper a little. "You ruined my life by getting pregnant. You couldn't of just gone on the pill or anything. Instead you ruined our relationship by getting pregnant," He growled "And now you're going to stop every girl I tried to get with! Well, Montez, you better watch your back." He growled, before he walked off, out of the classroom.

I frowned, looking over at Ally. Well, Ally's now empty seat. I sighed, seeing her run out after Nate. I didn't wanna know what was gunna happen now.

_~MySaviorMySavior~ _

"So, why isn't Troy taking us to the park today?" Michelle asked me. Her blue eyes shone in the sunlight, her light blonde hair looking even blonder.

"Because," I smiled down at her. Checking quickly on the seven other five year olds playing in the park. "Troy's having a Troy day. He's relaxing back in his room, without any little kiddies to annoy him." I smiled, ruffling her hair a little.

"Does I annoy Troy?" She frowned.

"No, Elle." I smiled, pulling her up onto my lap. "I just meant, Troy wants to have a rest. Do you like having a rest without your friends coming and talking to you?"

"Yes!" She smiled.

"That's what Troy wants," I smiled. "He wants to have a rest and watch some TV. But, I'm sure if you ask him later he'll play with you."

"I does love playing with Troy." She smiled. "He be nice to Michelle."

I smiled, kissing her forehead. "That's because he's the best person on the planet. I reckon we should make Troy a picture."

"I can do that!" Michelle said excitedly.

I laughed, letting her stand on the ground. "How about you go play with your friends for a while and then we'll go back and draw a picture?"

"Okay!" She smiled, running over to the playground, plonking herself down in the sand with her friends.

I smiled, looking down at Bailey Bubbles-Spot. My puppy! That's what I named it! How different is that? The kids just called her Oreo, because they thought the spot around her eye looked like an Oreo. She was so cute and really well behaved. But it was so funny, when the baby kicked, sometimes you could see its foot and she'd bark at it! How cute is that?

I felt a slight breeze behind me, looking back I saw that no one was there. Someone was running down the footpath though. It was just a runner, breathe Gabriella. I looked down on the wooden bench beside me, noticing a folded piece of paper. I frowned, picking it up hesitantly, unfolding it. As I read through it my heart started beating a million miles an hour.

_I'm gunna get you eventually, Gabriella. You'll get pay back for everything you done to me. I'll make sure of it, watch your back. _

I frowned, shoving the note in my bag. I picked Bailey up, standing up and heading over to the kids. "Come on, kids. We've gotta get back for some lunch."

They were pretty well behaved for their age. Most of them stopped playing without complaining, running over to me. I will admit, most of them were boys. Boys who were probably hungry and wanted something to eat. The rest of them came over, knowing if they didn't that Troy would probably get a little upset with them. They knew he was protective of my baby. The kids were protective of it, they were so cute!

I rested my hand on my sundress clad stomach, the baby could tell I was stressed, it wouldn't stop moving and kicking. The whole walk home I walked behind the kids, making sure they were all okay. But, I was mostly worried about the letter. It could've been a number of people. Nate or anyone in his family. Someone from school maybe. I didn't know!

I noticed Troy out the front of the centre once we got down the road. When he saw us he ran towards us, smiling.

"Hey, Brie," He smiled, kissing my cheek. "Kids." He smiled, kneeling in front of the kids. "High five!" He laughed, holding his hands up. I smiled as they all high fived his hands. He was so good with the kids! I couldn't help but get images of when my baby came along, how good he'd be with it.

"I'm just gunna go find Ally," I smiled.

"Okay, Brie," Troy smiled, looking up at me. "Thank you for taking them out this afternoon, I had a great sleep. Which means I wanna chill tonight. You and me." He smiled.

"I can live with that," I giggled, kissing his cheek quickly, heading inside afterwards. I sighed, heading towards Ally's room, pulling the note out of my bag. I sighed, opening the door. "Al- Whoa!" I nearly yelled, covering my eyes. "Sorry!" I apologised, closing the door quickly. That was a site I didn't need to see; Mike's ass. Its not the first time I've walked in on Ally and Mike having sex, I really should learn to knock.

I frowned, heading to my room. I didn't wanna tell Troy about the note; it'd freak him out! And Ally was busy. I sighed, sitting on my bed, wiping away the tears that had fallen. I was so scared, for my life and my unborn baby's life.

I looked up hearing my door open, Ally walking through it. "You know, if he finishes that quick he should go to the doctor about premature ejaculation." I joked.

She laughed sarcastically, sitting in front of me. "Listen to you, Miss I'm-A-Sex-Expert."

I smiled weakly, playing with my doona cover. "I wish, then I would've realised I have to wear protection every time."

"Technically you cant wear the protection, there is types of woman protection, but the guy wears the protection." She laughed.

I laughed, shoving her gently. "You know what I meant." I giggled, rubbing my belly.

She smiled, watching my hand. She knows I do that when its distressed. Maybe I don't pay my baby enough attention. "What's wrong, Gab?" She sighed.

"I got this," I frowned, handing her the note. I waited quietly while she read the few lines that had me scared beyond belief. She sighed, standing up and heading towards my door. "Wait, where are you going?" I frowned.

"I have to tell Troy," She nodded. "Gab, you cant keep this to yourself. Its classed as a threat, the- the police can do something about this."

"No!" I frowned, shaking my head as I stood up. "No police." I sighed, walking towards her. "Please, Al. Don't tell Troy."

She sighed, reluctantly nodding. "Fine, on one condition."

I breathed a sigh of relief, nodding myself. "Anything, Al." I smiled weakly.

"If you get another one? You tell either me or Troy straight away," She nodded. "And from now on, we stick together. You are not going anywhere by yourself, you got that?"

I sighed and nodded. "Okay," I mumbled. "But if I don't get another one then I don't have to."

"If you don't get one in another two months then you wont have to."

"Two months?" I frowned.

"I'd make it longer but you know once you hit seven months Troy's going to be on your back like a bad smell, making sure you're okay and that the baby is going okay and stuff." She nodded. We both knew she was right.

"I just don't wanna be babied for like four months." I sighed. "Everything had been going so good since I moved here," I nodded, sitting on my bed. "I was actually coming around to the idea of having a little me around and everyone knows Troy and I like each other, I was hoping maybe we could go further," I sighed, resting my head on Ally's shoulder after she sat beside me. "If he wanted it! And now everything's going to be ruined because of one little letter, Troy will see me as someone who needs taking care of. Not someone he can love and just.. Make feel safe without going full lock down."

She sighed, nodding. Rubbing my back. "That's not the first letter," She whispered.

"What?" I frowned, looking up at her.

"Its not the first letter," She sighed. "There was one other one. It came the other day."

"Why wasn't I told about this?" I asked, pulling away from her. "And who else knows?"

"Just Troy," She nodded. "But he didn't want you to worry, so we decided not to tell you. He's already spoken with the police and they said they couldn't do anything yet."

"This is about me and you didn't tell me?" I frowned.

"We just didn't want to worry you, Gab." She sighed, pushing my hair behind my ear.

"Well, I am worrying!" I frowned. "My life is in danger, my baby's life is in danger!" I cried.

"Hey," She sighed, hugging me tightly. "You have Troy, Mike and I. And all the kids at the centre looking after you." She nodded, rubbing my back.

I sobbed, hugging her back. "Th-Thank you, I'm just so scared!" I managed.

"I know, Gab," She sighed, kissing the side of my head. "But, you need to stay calm for bubs."

I nodded, taking a breath. "Thank you," I smiled weakly, before the door opened. Great, someone else to see me crying. "Please, go away." I frowned.

"Brie?" Troy sighed.

I sighed, looking over at him. "Yeah?"

"What's wrong?" He frowned, walking over to me quickly, kneeling in front of me. "Is it the baby?" He asked, resting his hand on my stomach. "Is it kicking too much? Or was that just cause I put my hand there?" He frowned, quickly pulling his hand away.

"No," I laughed lightly. He was so cute! "Its not the baby," I shook my head. I grabbed his hand, resting it on my stomach again, smiling weakly. He smiled, leaning up and kissing my cheek gently. "But its something serious."

"What is it?" He frowned.

"She got another note," Ally spoke up, nodding. "And it's the exact same as the other one."

"When did you get it?" Troy asked, looking over at me.

"When I was at the park with the kids," I sighed. "And I saw a runner going down the path but I don't think it was them."

"Did you see what they looked like?" Troy frowned, soothingly running his hand up and down my back.

I frowned, shaking my head. "I couldn't even tell if it was a boy or a girl," I got out. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, hey," He sighed, pulling me close. "Don't apologise, Brie. Its fine," He nodded. "We'll figure this out, and you're not, under any circumstance, leaving our sights."

"I already told her that," Ally smiled. "Don't worry, we're going to be protecting her." She nodded.

_~MySaviorMySavior~_

"This one's cute, Gab." Ally smiled, holding up a light pink jumpsuit. "Really cute!"

"It is," I smiled. "But I don't know what I'm having. I don't wanna get one sex colours."

"One sex colours?" She laughed.

"You know," I giggled. "Pink is only for girls, blue is only for boys."

"Right," She laughed. "Gotcha! I'm still getting it."

"You do that," I giggled, looking at another rack. I was getting more and more excited about this baby! I had heaps of things on lay-by and a lot already set up in my room. I had a cot in my room and the rocking chair of course, damn thing! And I had a little change table set up. All I needed were the things to put in them; nappies and wash clothes for the change table. As well as wipes etc. And sheets for the cot, blankets and plush toys. And most importantly; A baby.

Ally and I had decided to go baby shopping, seen as we needed a day off. A day to relax. School was hectic and the centre was getting over crowded during the day; kids bringing friends over. Kids friends bringing friends over. It was too much for a pregnant teen and her hate-to-be-crowded best friend.

The more I looked at all the little outfits and toys, the more excited I became about having a little me. Someone to call my own and someone I could care about. I'd had a terrible childhood and I knew that my baby would have a great one. It'd have people who care about it and as far as I'm concerned; as long as you have people who care, nothing else should matter. I had Troy and Ally.. Even Mike! And that's all I needed. I was just hoping I could pass that onto my baby. Show them that family is what they need. I couldn't wait for the next three and a bit months to pass so I could hold my baby in my arms, hopefully Troy would be at my side and Ally. Then everything would be perfect!

It'd been a week since I'd received my little 'letter'. And so far, no more! But Ally and Troy were watching me like hawks. I guess I was grateful to have such great friends. Such great family.

_**Wow, I honestly didn't know where to stop this chapter lol. But was it okay for a filler? It turned out better than I expected, I'm just hoping everyone enjoyed it :D **_

_**Let me know what you thought of this chapter in a review! Can we get to 15? **_

_**A couple of questions!; **_

_**1; Who do you think wrote the letters? You'll find out next chapter and whoever guesses correctly.. I'll dedicate the next chapter to you :D.. Just know, its going to cause some big drama!**_

_**2; Have you guys heard 'I just had sex' by The Lonely Island ft. Akon? I am in LOVE with it! And I made a funny picture on my profile! Check it out and let me know what you think :D**_

_**3; What did you think of Bailey's name? I couldn't pick just one name! Lol **_

_**And 4; I've got another story in mind, would you guys read it? **_

_**Let me know! **_

_**Peace! **_


	10. She'll Be Okay

_**I'm so, so glad you guys loved the last chapter.. I don't think I'm gunna make it to the fifteen reviews for a chapter.. I'm still amazed at the ones I get. They make me smile more than you guys will realise! Thank you AddyD90 and Yogaluva for your reviews. **_

_**Thank you to Pumpkinking5, Zanessastories1225788 and Jod3. I loved your guys reviews soooo much! Thank you for trying to guess who was writing the notes.. Read on to find out who it was ;D And thank you pumpkinking5 for saying you'll read my stories.. Im so, so glad :D!**_

_**Now, onto the last to people to thank. They only go last because they were the only two to get my question right!**_ _**About the person who was writing the notes.. This chapter is dedicated to*drum roll*... BRITTANYZVAMOORE and MAGONE! You two were the only two to guess correctly who it was :D.. And to find out who they guessed? Read the chapter! Maybe leave me a review? **_

I smiled, looking around my bedroom. Ally and I had finished setting up the nursery. We had my corner and the baby's corner. On one side, in the corner was my bed and my bedside table. I had all the stuff I'd need in easy reach for when the baby came along. As well as a little portable crib at the end of my bed. On the other side of the room was a bigger cot with a change table and all the baby's clothes on cute little shelves. My room was very colorful now! There was heaps of things on the walls, colorful stickers and little animals and stuff. They say it helps babies focus.

Maybe I was a little over prepared but I only had a couple of months to go and better having it all ready in case everything happens earlier. I looked over towards my window when I heard a noise. Even the tiniest noise nowadays had me jumping out of my skin. I frowned, quickly walking over and closing the window, pulling the curtain across. I headed out of my room, towards the kitchen; baby was hungry!

I opened the big, white fridge, looking through it. Hmmm, Vanilla yoghurt, disgusting celery.. Ewww, cheese! I quickly grabbed Troy's left over potato bake, quickly slamming the fridge door closed behind me before the cheese smell infected my nose and made me vomit. I grabbed a fork from out of the drawer, sitting on the cold stool, starting to eat the cold, delicious potato bake.

I jumped a little when I felt two hands rest on my protruding stomach. It was getting too big for my singlet's, making it stick out the bottom of my shirt. I settled soon after I realised that the warm pair of hands belonged to Troy. We were comfortable doing this; basically acting like a couple. We were best friends, some would say friends with benefits.. Just.. Minus the benefits.

"Are you right, Bolton?" I smiled, before eating another mouthful of the potato bake. I could feel the baby kicking against his hands, it always knew when Troy was there. "Now you made her wanna talk."

"Her?" He smiled, resting my chin on my shoulder, rubbing my stomach gently.

I smiled and nodded, holding the fork in front of his mouth. "I decided last night, at about two thirty, when she was digging her foot into my ribs that she was a little bitch and I was going to have a full on kid on my hands." I smiled, getting some more potato bake after he ate that mouthful.

"I'm right here to help you, Brie," He smiled "And that could still mean its going to be a boy."

I smiled, eating another mouthful. "Maybe," I smiled, before I swallowed. "Urgh, my backs hurting." I frowned, arching my back slightly, stretching it.

"How about we go chuck a movie on and lay down?" He smiled. "We can go in my room, no interruptions."

I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder. "That sounds perfect," I smiled. The last time we tried to watch a movie nearly all the boys from the centre came bounding in just as I was about to drift off, movies make me tired! Anyway, Troy got annoyed and I got annoyed cause I was grumpy, then I nearly got into a punch up with one of the boys because he was pissed off that his team lost the basketball game. So, Troy decided that it'd be great to carry me out, then he got accused of favoritism, which he kind of does (Not that I'm complaining!). After that he nearly got in a fight. Anyway, I'm babbling. My story is over! "My feet are killing me too."

He smiled, taking the bowl out of my hand, sitting it on the bench. "Baby can finish this later." He smiled. He knew I hated being hungry all the time, so we blamed the baby, it was the one that was hungry, not me! He picked me up bridal style, making me squeal lightly, letting a giggle out.

I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Aren't I too heavy? Or should I say _we_?" I giggled.

"Nope," He laughed, heading out of the kitchen, down the hall to his room. "Defiantly not, gorgeous." He smiled.

I smiled, rubbing my belly. "The baby says thank you." I giggled, resting my head against his chest.

"You're welcome, baby." He laughed, kicking his door shut. He walked over to his bed, crawling to the middle before he laid me down, getting off and heading over to the DVD cabinet afterwards. "What are we in the mood for today?"

"Hairspray," I smiled, biting my lip as I rubbed my belly again. It was a habit I'd started doing the last month or so. It was a comfort thing.

He groaned lightly. I knew he'd be rolling his eyes. "Again?" He asked, as I mouthed it.

I giggled, nodding. "I don't know why you ask." I smiled.

"Me either," He laughed. He put the DVD in the player, grabbing the black remote, before walking back over to me, laying beside me. "Want a back massage?" He smiled.

I smiled and nodded. "I'd love one," I smiled, sitting up. "Thank you." I grabbed a pillow, moving so I was sitting in front of Troy. I hugged the pillow after I crossed my legs, leaning my head against it. I leant out a light moaning/groaning noise when his hands started massaging my back. It'd been so sore lately; carrying around extra weight! I smiled, biting my lip when I heard Troy laugh lightly.

"Feel good, Brie?" He chuckled.

"Mmmm," I mumbled, nodding slightly. "Really.. Re..-eally good." I managed. I felt myself falling sideways. I was nearly asleep when I felt Troy stop me from falling, grabbing the pillow and laying it down before laying me against it. I smiled, drifting off whilst Troy rubbed my stomach, kissing the back of my head gently. It was so sweet!

_~MySaviorMySavior~_

_**No-Ones POV**_

Ally swirled the purple straw around that she was currently using to drink her chocolate milkshake. She was waiting in the lounge room of the centre for Mike to get there. Gabi and Troy were.. Missing. Nate wasn't allowed at the centre, not that she'd want to talk to him anyway, and all her friends were busy. So, she decided to call Mike over so they could talk. If you asked her their relationship was going better than ever! Mike was the best boyfriend she could ever ask for. He brought her flowers randomly, took her out for fancy dates even if it wasn't a special occasion. And most importantly? He just.. Cared. He was like her Troy. She rewarded him for those lovely gestures in.. Pleasurable ways.

She smiled when she saw Mike walk into the lounge room, walking over and sitting beside her. "Hey, baby." He smiled, kissing her quickly.

"Hey, sexy," She smiled, sitting her milkshake on the table. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too, Al." He smiled. "Did you know there's some random car sitting out the front?"

"No," She frowned, sitting up straighter. "What kind of car?"

"A black car? I didn't take notice." He laughed. "But, I sat out there for about five minutes just watching to see what it was doing and it just sat there and then drove away."

"Weird," She frowned. "Gabi's been getting really weird notes. Well, she got about.. Three a little while ago and they were like 'you're gunna pay for what you done' and all this shit."

"That is weird, how did Gabi take it?" He asked, grabbing her legs and pulling them onto his lap.

She smiled, resting back against the lounge. "She was a little freaked out; still is. But, Troy's been watching her non-stop. Its like she cant even go to the bathroom without him waiting outside."

He nodded, massaging her sock clad feet. "He's very protective of her, I don't understand why he doesn't just ask her out already."

"I don't think anyone understands why he doesn't," She laughed. "They both love each other. And that baby is going to be the most love thing ever."

"Trust me, I know." He laughed. "But, enough about them, I wanna spend some time with my baby." He smiled, leaning down, resting his head on her stomach. Ally smiled, running her hands through his hair, closing her eyes. They laid like that for a while, listening to the soft sounds of TV in the background, the both of them eventually falling asleep.

When they woke up it was dark, and Troy was standing above them, shaking them awake. "Guys, wake up." He whispered.

Ally groaned, burying her face in Mike's chest. "What's up?" She mumbled.

"We've had a break in," He nodded. Ally shot up, rubbing her eyes. "Slow down, its okay. I just need you to watch Gabi while I go to the police station."

"What did they take? How did they get in?" She asked, climbing over Mike slowly, standing up.

"Nothing that we know of," He sighed. "But a couple of the younger girls said they spotted some random person walking around and one of the boys had let them in."

"I'll go make sure Gabi's okay," She nodded. "Her room?"

"Mine," He nodded, following her out of the lounge room.

"Should've known," She smiled, nudging his arm lightly. "Ask her out already, Bolton."

"Soon," He smiled, grabbing his car keys. "Make sure she stays asleep and doesn't know what's happened." He nodded.

"Troy, she knows everything. Its, like, impossible to keep anything front her." Ally laughed. "Now, go. I've got her." She smiled, heading into his room. She closed the door behind her, walking over to the bed that was currently occupying her sleeping best friend. She laid down beside Gabriella, laughing a little as she noticed a little foot poking out of Gabriella's stomach.

Gabriella groaned, rolling on her side. She rubbed her stomach, groaning again. "Stop," She mumbled. Ally smiled, rubbing her belly gently. She loved touching her god baby! "Mmm." Gabriella mumbled, cuddling into her pillow a little more.

"Your Mummy's cute," Ally whispered, smiling as she felt the baby kick against her hand. "But, you gotta stop moving around kiddo, let her get some sleep."

"I agree," Gabriella mumbled. Her eyes opened slowly and her lips looked slightly dry. "Hey," She smiled tiredly. "When did Troy turn into Ally?"

"When Troy had some stuff to do," Ally smiled. "Is that okay, babe?"

"Mmm," She nodded, moving closer to her best friend. The body heat making her a little more tired; making it easier to fall back asleep. Ally smiled, wrapping her arms around her, rubbing her back. "What stuff did Troy have to do?"

"Just, stuff," Ally nodded. "Get some more sleep babe."

Gabriella nodded slightly, sleep taking over her tired, physically and emotionally drained body.

When Troy walked into the centre later that night he looked warn out. He'd been at the police station all afternoon. Because there was so many kids staying at the centre they had to go through all the possible reasons someone would want to break in. The person didn't take anything but it was in the best interest and safety of the kids that the police pursued the issue. He rubbed his eyes as he walked into the kitchen, smiling as he spotted Gabriella sitting at the bench, a mug in her hands.

"Hey," She smiled, taking a sip of whatever was in the cup. She sat it down, rubbing her stomach gently afterwards. "We didn't think you were going to make it home. How was your afternoon?"

"Busy," He nodded, walking over to the fridge. "Hey! Where did my Coke go?" He heard Gabriella make a weird noise. Looking behind him she had a guilty look on her face. "Baby wanted it?"

"I'm sorry," She frowned, looking down at her stomach. "I'll buy you a new one."

"Don't worry about it, Brie." He laughed, getting the bottle of milk out, taking a sip out of the carton. "I'll survive without the extra sugar and caffeine."

"Still," She frowned. He could tell her voice was about to break, he could hear it shaking. "I keep taking things without asking." She squeaked.

"Hey," He sighed. He put the carton of milk back in the fridge, walking over and wrapping his muscular arms around her tiny shoulders. "What's mine is yours. I'm sure if you had something and I drank it or ate it, you wouldn't mind, would you?"

"No," She sniffled, wrapping her tiny arms around his defined torso. "Of course not."

"See," He smiled. "How about we go to bed? You can sleep in my bed tonight."

"Okay," She nodded, standing up off the stool. They headed off towards Troy's room, his arm still wrapped around her shoulders. "Where were you today?" She asked quietly, rubbing her eyes.

He sighed, saying goodnight to a few kids along the way. "It was nothing, Brie."

"Tell me," She frowned, going and sitting down on his bed. To say she was tired would be an understatement. Pregnancy took a bigger toll on her than she thought it would. "Please, you never tell me."

"I'm gunna get changed and then we'll have a talk." He nodded, heading into his cupboard.

Gabriella sighed, scooting back on the bed, she positioned the pillows so they were against the headboard more. She leant against them, turning Troy's TV on. She smiled seeing _Keeping Up With The Kardashians_ on. She looked over as Troy walked out of the cupboard. He rolled his eyes seeing what was on the TV, sitting beside her.

"There's nothing else on," She smiled.

"I'm sure you checked _all_ the channels," He chuckled. "You totally didn't leave it on this channel hoping we'd be in here when this came on."

"I didn't!" She giggled.

"Brie, I'm not stupid," He laughed, wrapping his arm around her. He held his hand up when she went to say something. "Don't say anything to that." He laughed.

She smiled. "I wont," She nodded. "If you tell me where you were today."

He sighed, nodding. "That's a fair call, I um," He started. "I was at the police station."

"Why?" She asked concerned. "Not again." She sighed. "Is it because of me?" She frowned, sitting up.

"Not you exactly, Brie," He sighed, rubbing her back. "Don't blame yourself."

"What is it?" She frowned, looking back at him.

"Someone was walking around the centre today," He nodded. "Apparently one of the boys had let them in and they.. They went into your room, looking around," He sighed. "They didn't take anything but the police have an idea on who it might be."

"Who?" She frowned.

"Troy, Gabs!" Ally exclaimed, rushing into the room. "You have to come quick!"

"Is it really important?" Troy sighed. "We're kind of in the middle of something."

"I don't care if your making out! You have to come now." She groaned, rushing out of the room. Troy sighed, standing up. He helped Gabriella stand up, keeping a hand on the small of her back as they headed after Ally. "Come on slow pokes!" She called behind her, heading towards the back of the centre towards her and Gabriella's room.

"I cant walk that fast anymore," Gabriella sighed, resting her hand on her back.

"Hey," Troy sighed, wrapping his arm around her waist to support her. "If you wanna go lay back down please do," He nodded. "I don't want you straining yourself."

"I'm just walking," She frowned. "It shouldn't be straining me."

"Brie, you're seven months pregnant and you're tiny, its expected." He nodded. They followed Ally into Gabriella's room. "Holy shit," He muttered. Gabriella's stuff had been tipped out on the floor, her mattress had been flipped off the bed and the baby's stuff had been scattered across the floor. "What the hell happened in here?"

"We don't know," Ally shrugged, Mike walking over to her side. "We were in my room and then we heard a noise but we thought it was one of the girls across the hall so we didn't bother checking it out and then we heard a big bang and when we came out we saw someone climbing out Gabi's window."

"Did you see who it was?" Troy sighed, pulling Gabriella closer. She was quiet, worrying Troy. He knew she'd be freaking.

Ally shook her head, Mike wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "No, sorry," She sighed. "But, there's another note."

"Where is it?" Gabriella finally spoke up.

"Babe, I don't thi-" Ally started before Gabriella interrupted her.

"No, don't." She said firmly. "I want the note. This is to do with me, no one else." Ally sighed, reluctantly pulling the folded piece of paper from her pocket. She handed it to Gabriella, watching as she read over it.

"Don't get the police involved or you and your baby will be more than dead." She mumbled.

"Whoa," Troy muttered, wrapping both of his arms around her when she started falling. How could a few words have such a strong impact that they make her feel faint? "Brie, lets go lay down." He nodded.

"Troy's right, Gab." Ally sighed. "Go rest, we'll clean all this up."

"I've done enough resting." She muttered, walking out of the room.

"Just give her some time, she'll go lay down and sleep it off," Troy sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Lets.. Get this cleaned up for her. Mike and I will lift the mattress back on, you start the small things." Troy said to Ally, heading over to Gabriella's bed.

Ally nodded, Mike following Troy over. "Who could've done this?" She sighed, starting to put all Gabriella's belongings back in their correct place. Her books on the book shelves.

"There's two people that the police suspect." Troy sighed.

"They think it was someone Gabi knows that was here earlier?" Mike asked, starting to pile nappies back onto the baby change table.

Troy nodded, pulling Gabi's clothes back into her drawers. He'd refold them again tomorrow. "Yeah," He sighed. "But, until they're sure they cant do anything." He frowned. Just by looking at his face you could see the worry written all over it. "I yelled at them, got put away for a couple of hours." He sighed.

"Troy, go lay down with Gabi." Ally sighed. "You both need as much rest as each other."

"Yeah, dude," Mike sighed. "Go sleep. We've got this covered." He nodded. "You look wiped."

"Thanks," He smiled weakly. He walked over, giving Ally a goodnight hug, shaking Mike's hand before he headed out of Gabriella's room, towards his own.

He smiled at the kids passing him, heading to their own rooms. It was about ten at night and there was school tomorrow. He had a big day planned, go to the school in the morning to hand the last of Gabriella's work in. He refused to have her doing work past seven months so they done all her final assignments together. They just had to wait to get the results back and she'd be passed. Anyway, after he handed the assignments in he was going to get some stuff for the kids barbeque on the weekend that they'd planned and he was spending the rest of the day with Gabriella. It'd just be them two together.. Alone in the centre. What better way to spend the afternoon then with the most gorgeous girl on the planet?

_**Troy's POV**_

I sighed, walking into my room. Frowning when I didn't see Brie on my bed. I walked into my cupboard, checking to make sure that she wasn't getting changed. My worry rose when I didn't see her in there. I checked my ensuite bathroom afterwards "Brie?" I frowned. She wasn't in there. I was heading to my door, going to check the kitchen when I noticed a note on my dresser. Fuck. That was the first thing that came to mind. I picked up the note, tears building in my eyes.

_If you ever wanna see your precious 'Brie' and her stupid bastard child again? You'll have five thousand dollars down at the airport tomorrow night. Six pm sharp. And if your lucky I wont do any damage. For every minute you're late? She gets a mark. Good luck and don't get the police involved or neither of them will survive. _

_Much love.. Katie Montez. _

"What the fuck?" I growled. How could she do this? It _was_ her sister all along! The police were right, _I_ was right! Why did I let Brie go by herself? This is all my fault! I sprinted down the hall, back to Gabriella's room. How dare she write Much Love? Stupid bitch. I ran into her room where Ally and Mike were still cleaning up. "She's gone."

"Who?" Ally asked, looking over at me.

I frowned, wiping my tear stained cheeks. "Brie," I managed. "I let her get taken. I'm suppose to help her not let her get hurt!"

"Hey," She sighed, walking over and hugging me. "We'll get her. She'll be okay."

_**Awwwwwwwww! Poor Troy lol. What did you guys think? And ooooooooooooh.. It was Katie! Again congratulations to Magone and BrittanyZVAmoore for being the only two to get it right :D Will Gabi be alright? Did you guys like the chapter? Review to let me know! **_

_**Did you guys like the Troyella cuteness? **_

_**I seem to be loosing some of my trusty reviewers (1HSMWiLdCat, babe? Your gone again!) Is my writing.. Not up to scratch? **_

_**I've started writing my new story.. Its called 'Teenage Dramas'.. Let me know what you guys think of the sound of that! **_

_**Love you guys! xxxxxx**_


	11. Saving Gabriella?

_**Long time, no update! Wanna know why? Cause in between TAFE and work? I started writing Teenage Drama's :D I have two chapters written so far and I'm hoping to get another two written before I update this again. But, I have assignments due so I might just update before I write it, depends on the reviews I get ;D. **_

_**Thank you to Magone, maggie1000, Zanessastories1225788 (Go check out her stories, please? They're really good.) & yogalova for your reviews. **_

_**Jod3, KatieJHK & Fairyfalls128; you guys made me AWW! Lol. Thank you Fairyfalls128 for saying you'd tell your friends, you didn't need to do that! And :'D You called me an amazing writer.. So sweet! Lol And I apologise to KellyHarper & MilitaryBrat10 for the cliffhanger :S lol.. I hope this makes up for it! :D**_

_**And lastly, but defiantly not least to my two trusty reviewers who have been there since the start; Pumpkinking5, thank you for your review! You sounded so panicked lol I hope you love this chapter! :D And BrittanyZVAmoore; Thank you! I'm glad you thought last chapter was awesome! :D I hope you love this chapter as much as I do! :D 11 reviews! Getting there guys! :D **_

_**I'll stop babbling and let you get on with the chapter; I actually enjoyed writing it! :D **_

**Chapter 11- Saving Gabriella?**

"How could I let this happen?" Troy groaned, running his hand through his hair. By now his sadness had been replaced by anger. He was angry at himself that he let Gabriella get taken. "I'm so stupid."

"Troy, you can't blame yourself." Ally sighed. "Just.. I'm gunna go ask my Dad for the money and then we'll get her back.. Her and the baby, unharmed."

"What if she, like, gives birth there?" He said worriedly, pacing the length of the centre's lounge room.

Ally sighed, looking over at Mike who was standing behind her. "Can you please keep him calm while I go home?" She sighed.

He smiled and nodded, kissing her quickly. "I'll do my best, baby." He chuckled. "Just try not to be long."

She smiled, kissing him back quickly, biting his bottom lip lightly. "I'll try. You know I can't stay away from you long anyway, sexy." She smiled, before walking over to Troy. She rested her hands on his upper arms, stopping him from pacing. "Bolton, calm down. When we find her you cant be stressing. Its not going to be good for her or the baby."

Troy sighed and nodded. "Yeah, you're right." He frowned. "I just- I don't want her to get hurt." He sighed.

"She'll be fine," Ally nodded. "Believe me, believe in Gabi. She's strong and she'll be fine, her and the baby." She smiled, kissing his cheek. "I'm going home to find my Dad and ask him for some money and then we'll get her." She smiled.

"Make sure to tell your Dad, if he does give you some money, that I'll pay him back as soon as I can."

"Are you stupid?" She laughed. "My Dad gives me anything I want, without wanting anything in return. He owes me and he knows what Nate done to Gabi, he's been wanting a way to repay her for putting up with Nate since he found out she fell pregnant."

Troy smiled gratefully, kissing her forehead, hugging her quickly. "Well at least tell him thank you." He mumbled. "I'll let you go," He smiled, dropping his arms from around her. "Hurry back."

"I will," She smiled before she headed out quickly.

Troy sighed, pacing again, running his hand through his hair for the billionth time. He stopped himself from falling face first when he tripped over something. He knew it was Bailey when he heard a little whimper. "Sorry, Bailey." He muttered, picking him up and patting him. He smiled when Bailey started licking his face. "You miss your Mum, huh?" He smiled. "Me too." He sighed.

"Dude, you know we'll get her back." Mike nodded, sitting on the lounge. "Ow," He muttered, pulling something out from underneath him. "When was this taken?" He smiled.

Troy walked over, sitting beside him, taking the frame from his hand. "I don't know," He muttered, smiling at the picture in the frame. It was of him and Gabriella, Troy was hugging Gabriella from behind, resting his hands on her stomach. They were both smiling about something. It was natural and sweet. They looked like a little family. "I don't know who took this." He said, turning the frame over. "'To My best friend and her future boyfriend.. May every future moment be as happy as this. Love Ally.'"

"Awww, she can be sweet." Mike chuckled. "I'm glad I found her."

"She needed you," Troy nodded. "I mean- She had me and then Gabi came along. But, I could tell something was still missing in her life and she trusted you enough to let you in and it turned out to be the best thing that's ever happened to her." He smiled.

"Thanks, mate," Mike smiled. "That means a lot coming from someone who's a big part of Ally's life."

"I doubt I mean a lot." Troy smiled.

"Are you kidding?" Mike laughed. "If its not Gabi she's talking about its you." He smiled. "Or we're doing other stuff." He laughed.

"I don't wanna know," Troy chuckled. "I just wanna know that she's happy." He smiled.

_**With Ally; No-One's POV**_

Ally sighed as she walked inside. "Dad?" She called out.

"In the kitchen, Ally!" She heard his voice call back.

She smiled, heading into the kitchen, frowning a little when she saw everyone; her Dad, step Mum, step sister and Nate. They were standing, all with serious expressions on. "What's going on?"

"Like you'd care." Her step Mum spat, heading out of the kitchen.

"What's her problem?" Ally asked, looking over at her Dad. She knew her Step Mum hated her, but she never usually showed it in front of her Dad unless she was pissed off.

"Your brother's been in trouble again and she's annoyed." He sighed, walking over and hugging his daughter. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"What did he do now?" She sighed, hugging her Dad back.

"Nothing, don't worry. What did you want Al?" He asked, looking down at her.

"C-Can we talk outside?" She asked, smiling gratefully when he nodded. "Thanks." She smiled, following him towards the back door. She turned around feeling someone gently grab her arm. It could only be one of two people. "What do you want Nate?"

"How's Gabi?" He asked. She could tell there was sincerity in his voice, she knew her brother! "A-And the baby?"

"None of your business," She muttered, turning to walk away, but had to stop when Nate's grip didn't loosen. "Let me go, Nate."

"I wanna know how she is," He sighed. "How they both are."

"If you must know.. Her sisters taken her and I need to ask Dad for some money to get her back. Are you happy?" She pulled her arm from his grip, heading over to the back door.

"How much do you need?"

"Too much for you to know about." She muttered, stepping outside.

_~MySaviorMySavior~ _

_**Troy's POV**_

I looked up hearing the door to the centre slam shut. I sighed, standing up, following Mike to the door. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Ally walking in, a bag in her hand. I ran over, hugging her tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." I muttered.

"Its not me you should be thanking." She sighed.

"Right, your Dad. You did tell him I said thank you, didn't you?"

"It's not my Dad either." She muttered, pulling away from the hug. She walked over to the door, opening it to reveal Nate standing there.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I growled, stomping over to him.

"Whoa!" Nate said in a scared tone, holding his hands up.

"Troy! Stop!" Ally yelled, stopping me from attacking her brother. "It's okay. He wants to apologize."

"Yeah, well, apologizing isn't going to help!" I yelled, going for Nate again. Ally once again stopping me. "Let me go," I said through gritted teeth. "So I can hit the fucking cunt."

"Troy," Mike sighed, standing in front of me. "Would Gabriella want you to do this?" He raised an eyebrow.

I glared at Nate. "You're fucking lucky," I muttered. "What are you doing here?"

"This?" Ally asked, holding the bag up. "Is Nate's money." She nodded.

"How much is there? Five dollars?" I asked.

"No," Ally sighed.

"Wow, shock. How'd you raise the money? I don't want your dirty money and neither would Gabriella."

"Troy. Can we please all go sit down and talk about this like adults?" Ally asked. I thought about it for a minute before nodding.

"Stupid dick." I muttered, as I walked into the lounge room. I sat down on the lounge, keeping my eyes on Nate the whole time.

"Just listen to what he has to say and he'll leave afterwards." Ally nodded, sitting down on the couch opposite me

"Go ahead," I muttered. "Make it quick."

Nate sighed, stepping from one foot to another awkwardly. "I, um.. I got the money by selling drugs for a mate."

"Well, that comes as no surprise." I muttered

"Troy, no interrupting." Ally warned. I sighed and nodded, signaling for him to continue.

"I didn't take any," Nate sighed. "I was just doing him a favor. He said if I helped him sell them he'd give me some of every sale." He nodded "I thought if maybe I saved up enough money then.. I could give Gabi some money to help out with the baby, and then Ally came over home before and my Dad had just found out about the drug selling and they were gunna donate the money to charity or something but when Ally said about Gabi I decided I'd give you all the money to help get her back and my Dad agreed because he felt sorry after what I done to Gabi."

"Well that's very generous of you," I nodded. "Just don't expect complete forgiveness from anyone here.. Especially Gabi." I sighed. "How much money did you get?"

"There's nearly four thousand there." He nodded. "Ally has the money so I'll get going now." He smiled slightly, heading for the door.

"Nate," I sighed. I saw him walk back around the corner, talking before he could say anything. "Mike and I decided that we're gunna ask around the centre incase we needed more money, all the kids love Gabi and we thought they might want to help us out. We need another person to help us ask around. Do you wanna help us?"

He smiled gratefully, nodding. "Thanks so much, I realise how much of a jerk I was and how much I need to make it up to Gabi. I hope this will be a good start."

I nodded, standing up. "It will be, lets get asking."

Between the four of us, spreading the word to meet out the back in ten minutes was a breeze. After covering the whole centre, by the time we got out the back most of the kids were out there, chatting away on the grass. I jumped up onto the lowest platform of the playground.

"Kids!" I called out, waiting for the chatter to stop. It took a minute and a couple of whistles but they finally all managed to realise I was there. "Thank you," I nodded. "Now, as most of you, I'm assuming, know about what happened to Gabi-"

"What did happen?" Rachel, one of the girls up the back, asked.

"I'm not gunna go into full detail," I sighed. "Because its Gabriella's business. _None_ of us need to be blurting it out. But, basically.. Her sister, the reason she's here, has taken her and we need to get this money to help get her back. Nate, here," I nodded, pointing to Nate. "Ha-"

"Hey! Isn't he the guy that dumped her because she got knocked up?" Luke, one of the older boys, asked. "He shouldn't be here! He hurt Gabi." He nodded, everyone else nodding in agreement.

"I know, I felt the same when he walked in," I nodded. "But, he wants to help. He actually gave us most of the money to help get Gabi back. That's what I was just about to say." I smiled. "We need about twelve hundred dollars. I know, I know" I sighed seeing all their faces and the whispers. I think some of them needed to change their pants. "It's a lot to ask but I have some money and Ally and Mike are pitching in.. Whatever you guys can pitch in will be.. Amazing" I smiled. "Plus, with the amount of you that are here you shouldn't have to donate more than twenty dollars. Do you think we can do it?"

I heard a lot of murmurs, not a lot positivity in whether we could get the money or not. "What if they say no?" Nate muttered.

"Let's hope they don't." I sighed. "I'll shout everyone pizza when I can afford it. The whole centre" I shouted above them. That got a few smiles and claps. "Please. If you want to help us out, go and grab your money and bring it out to either Ally, Mike, Nate or I" I nodded, pointing to each one of us. "Go!" I turned to the others as the kids all ran inside. Whether they came back out with money was another thing. I wouldn't hate them if they didn't, I'd be a little disappointed after everything Gabi and myself have done for them, but I wouldn't hate them. I turned to the others, sighing a little. "Lets hope they wanna help." I smiled weakly before heading over to the porch swing.

We all sat a little distance away from each other with a notepad, pen and a little container for the money. The kids came back out in little groups, walking up to the four of us. The least some donated was ten dollars and the most a hundred. But I wasn't expecting that much off many of them, not any of them really. We wrote down each of their names and how much they donated for future references. I smiled seeing Michelle walk up to me. "Hey, Chelle." I smiled

"Hi Twoy!" She smiled.

I laughed, sitting my notepad down, picking her up and sitting her on my lap. "What's up, gorgeous?" I smiled, fixing her little hair clips up. "Did you do your hair this morning?"

She smiled and nodded vigorously "I does it all pretty!"

"You certainly did," I chuckled. "I love your pretty clips." I smiled.

"Sank you, Twoy!" She smiled, hugging me. "Michelle does love Twoy!"

"And Troy loves Michelle." I smiled, hugging her back, kissing the top of her little head. "Did you want Troy to get you a drink?" I smiled.

"I does want to give Twoy something!" She smiled, pulling away from the hug. I watched as she reached into her jeans pocket, pulling out a dollar note, handing it to me. Her little blue eyes shone as she looked up at me, her little smile gracing her gorgeous little features as she sat there, the bright sun reflecting off her gorgeous blonde locks "I wants to help get Gabi back! I love her and I not want Gabi to get hurt." She frowned, shaking her head. "Michelle be sad if she get hurt and she not get to see the baby!"

I smiled weakly, feeling a single tear roll down my cheek, laughing lightly when she reached up and wiped it away with her little hand. "Chelle, that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done. Do you know how much Gabi is going to love you for this?"

"I not get lots of money cause Michelle is only little."

I smiled "Sweetie, this will help Gabi lots and lots. Don't you worry about getting any more." I smiled, kissing her forehead, hugging her. "I don't know why your parents wanted to let you go." I whispered. "How about we write your name down and go inside?" I smiled, picking the notepad up. I gave her the pen, helping write her name down before I stood up with her, heading inside.

I headed to the kitchen, pouring her a juice while I waited for the others. I loved her like my own daughter, her little face was gorgeous and she kind of reminded me of me when I was a kid. The blue eyes and light blonde hair, I couldn't help but love her like one of my own! I looked over hearing footsteps coming in.

"Hey, how'd it go?"

"Great," Ally smiled, sitting at the bench. "Lets count it." She nodded as Mike sat beside her, Nate in front of her. I nodded, sitting at the other end of the bench, Michelle in my lap. It took a few minutes for her to count up all the money, putting it into groups. Tens, twenties, fifties. "Okay, we have.." She started, looking up at us. "Thirteen hundred dollars!" She laughed. "So with Nate's money that's five thousand, one hundred!" She threw her hands up as she laughed before she hugged Mike.

I couldn't help the ear to ear smile that spread across my face. We had enough money to get her back! I laughed, hugging Michelle. "We done it, Chelle!" I laughed.

"YAY!" She smiled excitedly, hugging me back.

"Thank you guys so much," I smiled. "I've gotta do something. We have to let the kids know that we got enough money, lets go!" I smiled, standing up with Michelle, heading outside. Every kid I passed on the way out I told to get their friends and meet me outside.

Once we were all outside and the kids were seated I got straight to it. "Thank you guys so much!" I smiled. "We got enough money." I laughed when they all cheered and clapped. My big family! "But, I have something to ask," I nodded. "There was a hundred dollars left over and I was thinking instead of trying to spread it back out evenly, that we could maybe use it to buy something for Gabi and the baby. What do you guys say?"

_~MySaviorMySavior~ _

_**With Gabi & Katie; Gabi's POV**_

"So, little sis." Katie smirked, pacing the small hotel room that we were currently occupying. "Why'd you run? To get knocked up. Ruin someone else's life, maybe?" She smiled.

I frowned, moving further up the bed, against the headboard. To say I was scared of my sister? Would be an understatement. The baby knew something was wrong, I could feel it kicking me and it was stressing me out. I didn't want it to be freaked out, but it already knew something was wrong and that was upsetting me. Motherly worries.

"Answer me!" She growled, picking up the nearest thing, which just so happened to be a vase, throwing it at the wall above me.

I whimpered when glass shattered everywhere, some pieces falling on top of me, lightly piercing my skin. They weren't the first scratches she'd given me since she'd taken me. But the others had stopped bleeding by now. "I-I didn't ask to be sent here." I frowned. "My counselor sent me here."

"Your _counselor_?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Because you hurt me and scarred me, Katie." I frowned. "A-A sister isn't suppose to scare her sister, her baby sister," I got out shakily, tears threatening to fall. "I-It wasn't my fault Mum and Dad left."

"Yes, it was!" She growled, walking over and pulling on my hair harshly. "You pushed them away, Gabriella! And they fucking left me with you to look after. I didn't want that fucked up responsibility!" She growled, pulling on my hair, hard enough to pull a clump out.

I let out a sob, trying to pull her hand away. It only caused her to tighten her grip. "P-Please," I managed, taking a deep breath. "I-I didn't mean to push them away. I only loved them!" I sobbed.

"Bull. Shit." She growled, shoving me harshly. "God, I'm gunna have so much fun hurting you piece. _by. Piece_. If that stupid fuckhead of a boyfriend of yours doesn't come up with the money."

"H-He's not my boyfriend." I groaned, sitting up a little, resting my hand on my stomach. "He's just a good friend."

"Was he the one that knocked you up, Gabi?"

"Don't call me that. And no, he was not the one that got me _pregnant_." I frowned, rubbing my belly. "Its okay, baby." I whispered.

"I cant believe you're pregnant," She spat. "My own fucking little sister got herself pregnant."

"Yeah, well, I never had a big sister that I could talk to about sex. Or a Mum," I sobbed. "The one time we forget a condom and I end up pregnant." I closed my eyes, trying to rub the pain in my stomach away. It was a little stronger than before.

"You should know it only takes one time, Gabriella!" She yelled.

"S-Stop yelling at me!" I sobbed. "Owww." I groaned.

"What's wrong?" She asked, I swear I heard a little hint of worriedness in her voice. Maybe.

"N-Nothing, I just have a pain. It happens when I get upset." I nodded. "I-I just need a drink of water."

She nodded, going over to the little kitchen, grabbing a cup and filling it with tap water before walking it back over to me. "Hurry up."

"W-Why?" I frowned, drinking the water.

"So I can take it back over to the sink?" She more questioned than stated.

I just nodded, handing her the empty glass, watching as she walked back over to the sink. "Thank you." I breathed, rubbing my belly. The pain had started to subside and the baby was settling down. Something just didn't seem right.

"I'm going to the airport and I'll be locking the door from the outside here. If I get the money off your lover then he gets the key. If not? I'll be back to get you." She smiled, grabbing my stuff. "Got it?"

I just nodded, taking another deep breath. The only thoughts that were going through my mind were that Troy would have the money and my baby was okay. I felt scared! I watched her walk out of the room, hearing the click of the lock. I let out a sob, hoping I'd never see her again after this. Then again I'd spent the whole time I was here worried that she'd come back into my life and eventually she did.

I groaned a little, pulling myself up slowly off the bed, heading for the bathroom. I had to go to the toilet! It took me a minute to sit down, doing my business. I sighed, letting out a groan when a pain ripped through my body, I groaned, gripping the sink beside me. Ow! "What was that?" I muttered, rubbing my belly.

I tried to keep my breathing steady. "She's gone now, Mummy's gunna be fine. You're gunna be fine." I whispered, rubbing my belly. "Calm down for me." I smiled weakly.

After I'd finished on the toilet and washed my hands, I wet my face to keep it from getting any hotter. I went back over to the bed, laying down on my side slowly, putting a pillow between my legs, resting my arm underneath the other one as I laid my head on it. I'd try and get some sleep.

_**With Troy; Troy's POV**_

I sighed, waiting in the airport with the bag. We, Ally, Mike, Nate and I, had decided that I'd go in and give her the money and then we'd go find Gabi. They were all worried about her, we just hoped that she was okay. The only thing running through my mind was that she was okay, that the baby was okay. I kinda focused on a girl dressed in mostly black clothes, they were the first thing that caught my eye. Then I realised she could've been like Gabriella's twin, only less gorgeous. I started walking towards her, just as she noticed me. She probably didn't realise who I was, but as soon as she saw the bag in my hand she started walking towards me.

"Katie?"

She nodded. "Wow, my sister has taste." She smiled.

"I'm not here to be nice. We're here for business." I nodded. "Now, as soon as I hand this money over, you're never to see Gabriella again, got it?"

"That's the plan," She smirked. "I'd hurry up, she didn't look too good when I left her." She laughed.

I shook my head, handing over the bag. "You're such a low life. After everything you put her through? Enough to get her sent away from the state, you drove your parents away and I wouldn't bother denying it. I've read up on you and your little attitude. Boarding school? They sent you away cause they didn't want you," I nodded. "So you got revenge, drove them away and took it out on Gabriella. You should be _soo_ proud of yourself."

"I am," She smiled. "I even got five thousand dollars out of it. If you decided to actually give me the money."

"Oh, believe me. I actually have a heart and love your sister. I wouldn't put her through anymore danger by making someone like you angry."

"You love her? She said you weren't dating." She smirked.

"That can change, where is she?"

"She's in room three at the highway hotel." She nodded. "Here's the keys," She said, handing me a room key. "The doors locked. Good luck looking after the bitch." She shrugged, walking off.

"I think you're the one that needs the luck," I called after her, before I ran off, back out to my car. I sprinted over to it, jumping in quickly before I drove off, towards the hotel.

"Get the key?" Ally asked, from her position next to Mike in the back seat.

I smiled and nodded, holding up the key. "She's at the highway hotel." I nodded, heading onto the highway, it was right near the airport!

My heart was beating a million miles an hour as I sped down the highway. I was scared that she wouldn't be okay! I couldn't get what Katie said out of my head; _'She didn't look too good when I left her.'_ What if she was in labour? Or worse.. Hurt or dying?

I didn't even park properly once we got there, leaving my car parked across three spaces before I jumped out, only just turning the car off. As I ran around the bottom floor of the hotel, looking for number three, I could hear the others footsteps behind me. "Found it!" I called, shakily trying to get the key into the lock.

"Come on!" Ally yelled behind me.

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled, finally managing to get it in. I frowned, running over to Gabi. When I saw her on the bed, her face looked like she was in pain and she had sweat dripping down her face as her eyes closed, her hand rubbed her stomach. I felt my heart break.

"Brie?" I frowned, kneeling beside the bed, I sighed, gently pushing her hair, that was matted to her forehead, from her face.

She let out a whimper, opening her eyes. "T-Troy?"

"Hey," I sighed, kissing her forehead. "I'm here." I smiled weakly, taking her hand with my free hand, squeezing her hand gently.

"I-I need to get to the hospital," She sobbed, her eyes closing as she let out a painful cry. "M-My water broke."

Fuck.

_**Weeeeeell? What did you all think? She's in labour! :O.. Lol I'm sorry for leaving it there but I wanted a bit of a cliffhanger, will the baby be okay? ;D.. You'll have to review so I can update quicker! And I was thinking about leaving a sneak peek of the start of Teenage Dramas. If you guys want a sneak peek? Just simply say that in your reviews and I'll put it in a review reply! :D **_

_**How cute is Michelle? I hope you loved Troy's interaction with everyone, I thought it was about time he talked with someone other than Gabi lol **_

_**Anyway, give me your thoughts on the chapter! I loved writing it so hopefully you all loved reading it :D **_

_**Hmmm, anything else?.. Oh! Anyone else seen 'I Am Number Four'? I've seen it twice and loved it! 18 DAYS TILL SUCKERPUNCH COMES OUT HERE! Lol.. Got twitter? Follow me!; MrsStCloud1. **_

_**Okay, I'm done. Love you guys! **_


	12. Delivering Baby

**Hello amazing readers! :D Its been.. 17 days since I updated :S. There is a few reasons for that! 1; My computer got a virus. I actually started writing this, like, the minute after I posted last chapter & then my computer decided to get a virus. Luckily, I had emailed myself what I'd written. 2; I've been busy with TAFE assignments and 3; I've been sick! So, I do apologise to BrittanyZVAmoore for not updating the other night! **

**Now, because this chapter is actually dedicated to someone I'm just gunna quickly thank every one who reviewed last chapter!; AddyD90, KatieJHK, BrittanyZVAmoore, Zanessastories1225788, Magone, zanessa14, Pumpkinking5, _ (No name anon reviewer), Kellyharper (The pic is from new stills of Zac's movie 'New Years Eve' & I done the edit myself :D) MilitaryBrat10 (Thank you! Thats so sweet!) & Clembo29!**

**Nooooooooowww! I have an amazing friend that I've made on twitter (I'm MrsStCloud1; follow me!) And she also writes an amaazzinnngggg fan fiction! I looooooove it! Its only five chapters long so far, so if you guys go now, then you'll be able to catch up :D. And she really deserves as many reviews as she can get.. So, please! Go check out MiitchieLoves fan fiction for me! And review! (And she got this story over 100 reviews! AHHHH!)**

* * *

"Arghh!" I groaned "Fucking hell this hurts." I breathed through gritted teeth, rocking back and forth slightly as I gripped the material of the white sheet on my bed. I was in the hospital now, in a room with three other woman. The maternity ward was too full for me to have my own room, so I had to share. At the moment I really didn't care, Troy was more annoyed about it then I was. My knuckled turned white as my grip on the sheet tightened the more the contraction ripped through my body. "Wh-Where's Troy?" I managed. I needed him!

"I'll call him." Ally sighed, getting her phone out as she rubbed my back.

I let out a groan, moaning lightly. It felt good! I rested my sweaty head on my forearms, trying to get my breath back once the contraction passed. Fuck, they hurt like a bitch!

"Troy! Where are you?" She asked frantically. "Yeah.. Okay, hurry up! Gabi's freaking out!"

I stood up, leaning on one of my hands, using the other one to rub my back. "C-Can I talk to him?" I breathed. She just nodded, handing me the phone quickly. "Thanks," I smiled, putting the phone to my ear. "Troy?"

"Brie, I'm on my way back right now." He sounded out of breath.

I swear as soon as I heard his voice I just burst into tears. I was emotional and in pain. "I need you," I sobbed. "It hurts too much!" I squeaked.

"Hey, hey," He sighed. "Brie, you're so strong. You're gunna get through this and I'm gunna be right beside you."

I went to answer him when I heard the phone beeping. My jaw dropped; he hung up on me! "He hung up on me!" I sobbed, before I seen him run through the door. He dropped the bag he was carrying on the nearest seat, pulling the curtain across that was around my bed and ran over to me.

"I'm h-"

"Don't hang up on me!" I sobbed, hitting his chest. It wasn't that hard, my energy was draining fast.

"I'm sorry, Brie." He sighed, grabbing my wrists gently, hugging me. "I just wanted to get in here." He whispered, kissing the top of my head.

"I'm just gunna wait outside with the boys." Ally nodded.

"I-I'm sorry, Ally." I sobbed.

"Babe, don't apologise." She laughed. "Good luck, I cant wait till my god baby is here." She smiled, before I heard the door click.

"Everything hurts, Troy." I sobbed, putting a hand to my head. I had the worst headache!

"Do you wanna lay down, Brie?" He sighed, his hand soothingly rubbing my back. I just nodded silently, walking over to the bed, his arm around my back. "How far apart are your contractions?"

"Still like seven minutes," I sniffled, getting up onto the bed. I laid down, helping him pull the thin blanket over me. "It really hurts." I whispered, resting my head back against the pillow.

"Hey, at least you're getting closer," He smiled weakly, taking my hand as he sat down beside me. "And I'm not leaving again, you're stuck with me till the little one is here." He chuckled, rubbing my stomach gently.

I smiled weakly, closing my eyes, resting my hand over his. "You don't know how good that feels." I mumbled, my head falling to the side slowly.

"Maybe you should get some rest in between contractions, Brie." He sighed, gently rubbing my forehead. It was like he could read my mind and knew exactly where to rub and when. "You look so exhausted."

"I feel it," I mumbled. "I didn't get any sleep last night because my sister was scaring me and I only got about five minutes today." I whimpered. "I-I cant do this, Troy." I sobbed, opening my eyes. More tears! Great!

"Brie, don't cry," He sighed. "I wanna ask you something." He nodded, wiping the tears away that had rolled down my cheeks.

"Wh-What?" I sniffled, squeezing his hand gently. He looked kind of worried.. Scared? "I-Is everything okay? I'm not getting sent away again, am I? P-Please, I cant leave you!" I sobbed.

"No, no," He smiled, kissing my forehead. "Nothing like that, calm down, Brie." He laughed lightly. "I-I've just been thinking a lot lately," I nodded. "Mike sat on a little picture yesterday that Ally had taken and it was just you and I. We looked so happy," He smiled. "Like a little family. And I got thinking about all the great times we've had since you got here, the moment you got here I knew we were gunna be close," He laughed. "We were just so much alike and I couldn't get you out of my head. Then you fell pregnant and we bonded even more because of the baby, the gorgeous little being growing inside you," He smiled, rubbing my belly, making me smile. "I know I'm not its father, but I'm bloody damn close and I want to be there for it and you, every step of the way." He nodded. "I want to be the family in that picture." That part? Was the sweetest thing I'd ever heard and it made me feel like squealing with happiness! "I guess, what I'm asking is, will you.. Be my girlfriend?"

I smiled, letting out a sob, tears running down my cheeks again. This time they were happy tears! "Yes! Yes, I wanna be your girlfriend!" I sobbed, hugging him. "And you're more of a father than anyone ever will be."

He smiled, hugging me back tightly. "I cant believe this," He chuckled. "I finally done it!" He laughed.

"About time!" I managed a laugh. "Wait till I'm in labour to ask." I giggled, before I felt the pain start up again, my breathing becoming short. I groaned, squeezing Troy's hand. "Ow." I groaned.

"Big, deep breaths, Brie." Troy encouraged, rubbing my side, taking deeps breaths with me. It was cute! "That's it." He smiled.

I smiled weakly, letting out another pain-filled groan as I squeezed his hand. "Th-They're getting a little worst." I nodded. I looked over hearing the curtain slide open, the doctor walking in with a smile on her face. She had nothing to be crying about, obviously.

"How's everything going in here?" She smiled, walking over to the other side of my bed.

"Painful," I got out. "I have to be getting closer. Can I have drugs?" I breathed.

"I'll check how far you are and then we'll see if you can have the epidural," She smiled. "Is Dad staying in here?" She asked, pulling on a pair of gloves.

I smiled and nodded "Yes, please," I smiled, squeezing Troy's hand gently. "I need him here." I smiled, looking over at him.

"That's fine," She smiled, pulling the blanket back a little bit before I felt her cold hand somewhere, where it shouldn't have really been. This was the part I hated! I took a deep breath, squeezing Troy's hand again. "You're about half way, right now. So, you can have the epidural if you want it, or you can have some pethidine which will help you sleep or relax during the contractions." She smiled.

"I might actually just have the pethidine." I smiled weakly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. We'll move you into the delivery suite and then I'll give you the pethidine." She smiled, leaning behind me, pressing the nurse's buzzer button thing. "How have you been managing the pain so far? Cause you can still have the epidural if its been too painful."

"She's been a trooper." Troy smiled.

I giggled. "Its been okay so far, nothing I cant handle." I smiled. "Plus it helps that I have someone here who can talk me through it."

"You'd be surprised how many woman, at this stage, find it too painful." She smiled, before a couple of nurses walked in. "We need to get Miss Montez to the delivery suite, her baby is well on the way."

"Our baby." I smiled over at Troy, squeezing his hand gently.

"How exciting," One of the nurses smiled, as they walked over to my bed. I looked over when they wheeled me out of the room, waving a little at the others. Troy had told me what Nate done, I couldn't help but smile. When he told me about Michelle? I cried for about half an hour straight. I just found it so adorable! That little girl was the cutest little girl in the world and I loved her so much.

The nurses stopped as Nate got up, walking over to my bed. "Hey," He smiled slightly. He was nervous, I could tell. I held my hand out, squeezing his gently when he took mine. "I'm so sorry, Gabi. I know an apology isn't going to fix everything, but I am gunna try and I wanna help out with the baby."

"Thank you," I smiled weakly. "It means a lot." I nodded.

"Okay, guys, you can have a chat later. We need to get down to the delivery suite." The doctor smiled. I nodded, letting go of his hand before they started wheeling my bed away again. Once we got there I got a shot of pethidine and had a sleep, thank god!

The contractions were okay, they didn't feel as painful, they were really just pressure now. Troy helped me to the shower, running the hot water over my back for a good twenty minutes, still holding my hand through every contraction. I didn't know what I'd do without him, and now I was his girlfriend! I couldn't believe it, even through the contractions that made me smile. I knew he would never hurt me and he actually cared about the baby and I. Nate had his chance and stuffed it up, he'd be a friend and I'd let him see the baby; it was his right to see it. But, we'd never be more than friends again.

Once I was in my hospital gown and back in bed, Troy sat behind me, rubbing my shoulders as I tried to have another sleep. It was helping, I just couldn't completely sleep!

"Are you asleep yet?" Troy whispered, kissing the back of my head.

I smiled and shook my head. "Not yet," I whispered back, resting my head on his shoulder, looking up at him. "You've been so amazing during this, I don't think- No. I know I wouldn't be able to do this without you and you can't change my mind because I absolutely, positively, a thousand percent know that I wouldn't be able to do it." I smiled.

"Well, I think you're wrong, Brie." He smiled. "Do you remember when you first got here?" He asked. I just nodded silently. The best decision anyone had ever made for me; sending me here. "You were so quiet and scared. That girl? I agree, I don't think she'd be able to go through this. But, you? The Gabriella Montez that I fell in love with, as more than a friend? She'd be able to do it. But, I'm glad that I get to share this experience with you." He smiled.

I smiled, biting my bottom lip lightly, reaching up and gently rubbing my thumb across his cheek as tears rolled down my cheeks silently. "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me," I whispered. "Thank you so much." I smiled weakly.

He smiled, and without saying anything just leant down and kissed me softly. I smiled as I kissed him back, his lips were soft! Our first kiss, it may not have been in a fancy restaurant or over looking the city. It wasn't even like in one of those cheesy love movies where the couple stands on the girl's front porch and shares a kiss under the moonlight. It was in a hospital, while I was in labour. Something completely different, which is what we are. We're not like everyone else and we defiantly don't like over complicating things. Which is the best thing about the kiss; it was simple.

Troy was the first to pull away, obviously letting me get my breath back before another contraction came, he smiled as he rested his forehead against mine. "That was the best kiss I've ever had." He whispered.

I smiled, giggling lightly. "Don't lie." I whispered, kissing him quickly, lingering there for a second.

"I'm not, Brie." He laughed.

I went to argue back when I felt another contraction. "Oh, man. These things are getting annoying." I groaned, squeezing Troy's hand.

He chuckled, kissing the top of my head. "Just think," He smiled, rubbing my stomach gently. "Only a few more centimeters and him or her will be here."

I nodded, letting out a groan. "Th-Thank you," I managed. I kinda groaned a little hearing the doctor come in, she kept checking how far the baby was and I really didn't like her sticking her hand near my vagina so much! I swear she was a lesbian. "Wh-What is it now?" I breathed.

"I'm gunna strap you up to the monitor and check the little ones heart beat." She smiled. I just nodded, frowning when Troy moved. I didn't like that! I kept a tight hold on his hand as the doctor wrapped two straps around my stomach with two big round things on them to measure the baby's heart beat.

Troy smiled, kissing the back of my hand. "Ready to hear your baby, Brie?" He smiled.

I smiled and nodded, looking over at the doctor. I frowned when I noticed the expression on her face. She looked worried. "Wh-What is it?" I stuttered. There was no sound coming from the machine. "Wh-Why isn't the machine making any noise?" I asked frantically.

"We're gunna have to get this baby out," She nodded, pulling on a pair of gloves. Once again checking how far dilated I was. "Seven centimeters should be enough."

"You didn't answer my question!" I yelled. "Why isn't the machine beeping?"

"I don't know if it still has a heart beat." She sighed.

As soon as she said that my heart shattered all over the floor, then the pieces shattered again. I felt instant tears roll down my cheeks and a sob escape my mouth. My whole world had come crashing down. I thought everything was going to be perfect and now my baby was probably dead.

"It'll be okay, right?" Troy frowned.

"We'll see, it could just be the cord is wrapped around its neck and its breathing has slowed, which means we have to get it out now," She sighed. "Either way."

"Troy," I managed to get out between a sob, taking a massive breath.

"Hey," He sighed, moving the few strands of hair from my face. "Everything is going to be okay." He assured me.

"B-But what if its not?" I sobbed.

"I'll make sure it is." He whispered, kissing my forehead softly, before the doctor handed him a pair of scrubs.

_~MySaviorMySavior~_

**Ally's POV**

"They've been down there for a while." I sighed, resting my head on Mike's shoulder.

"Al," Mike laughed. "It doesn't take five minutes to deliver a baby."

"I'm not stupid!" I pouted, slapping his chest lightly, laughing when he grabbed my wrist gently. "I just meant.. She was already in labour for ages! And my Dad said it only took my Mum like half an hour to push us out. And it shouldn't take much longer than that. They've been down there for a good hour."

"There's a possibility that there's been a complication." Nate nodded.

"Well, look at you, Mr. Negativity." I raised an eyebrow, looking over at him. "Why the sudden downer mood?"

"I'm just worried," He shrugged. "You're right. They've been down there for ages and something could've happened to the baby or Gabi. It happens."

"Don't think like that," I sighed, hugging him. My brother needed a hug! "They'll both be fine, there's doctors there to help them, believe it or not." I nodded. "Troy!" I squealed, jumping up when I saw him "How's Gabi? What's the baby?" I smiled. "A-Are they okay?" I frowned, seeing the look on his face. He looked like he was about to cry!

He just shook his head, going and sitting on the chair, burying his head in his hands. I frowned, going and sitting beside him, rubbing his back. He'd talk when he wanted to! "Sh-She.." He got out, clearing his throat. "Umm, the baby.. It had no heart beat." He nodded. "Gabi cried the entire time she was pushing." By that stage tears were dropping onto his jeans, his voice was cracking the whole time he was talking. "A-And when it came out it was all blue and it wasn't making any noise."

"Where's Gabi?" I frowned. "Sh-She was okay, right?"

"She passed out," He choked. "I don't blame her. She saw her baby.. Not breathing and.. So still." He frowned. "And she was loosing heaps of blood. So, I had to leave the room."

"Oh, Troy." I frowned, hugging him tightly. "They'll both be okay." I nodded, rubbing his back. At least I hoped it'd be okay.

_**Hahahahaha, mean? Yeah, I thought I was :D. But, she had the baby! I'm still undecided as to if it'll be a boy or a girl, one of the main reasons I didn't say in this chapter (Not just because I'm mean lol) I know it was short, but I just really wanted to focus on the baby and it surviving (Or not) And AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Troyella are together! Lol**_

_**Again, please go check out MIITCHIELOVES fan fiction lol. **_

_**And make sure you review this for me! Do you think the baby will survive? Oh! And, this story is coming to an end soon :(**__** Its probably only got a few chapters left to go! But, Teenage Drama's has been started & I'll start posting chapters once this is finished!**_

_**REVIEWWWWW? **_


	13. It'll Be Okay, Baby

_**Hey, everyone. Sorry for the long wait on this. I didn't get any threatening 'update now or you're dead' reviews so I didn't think it was a big deal. Its actually really late right now and I'm sick so I'm going to leave thank you's to next chapter. I do want to dedicate this to my bestie, AJ. A sort of an apology for being a bitch to her. Anyway, no need to go into that. Please read. And let me know what you guys think! I take pride in this chapter, its gorgeous; so I think. Enjoy! **_

"_Brie, are you ready?" I heard Troy's voice call through my bedroom door. _

"_Nearly," I smiled, smoothing the skirt of my light blue, floor length dress. The beading on it was breath taking and the skirt wasn't too puffy, just puffy enough to make me feel like a princess. I'll admit I'd prefer it, at this particular moment in time, if I didn't have a massive belly, but I wouldn't give my baby up for anything. I was proud of it. I walked over to the body length mirror that was hanging on the outside of my cupboard, smiling as I saw my reflection. Not many teenage girls would be able to smile looking at a reflection of themselves heavily pregnant. But, I could. I would never trade my baby for anything. Sure, at the beginning I was depressed about it, but I came to love the idea, and looking around my room that was all set to have a baby in it I couldn't be happier! _

_I applied a little more of the coconut lip gloss that I'd gotten especially for this night. Just for Troy, my boyfriend. I still couldn't believe he'd asked me out the other night! I smiled, picking my bag up, opening the door, laughing when he fell back against my legs. "Are you okay down there, Mr. Bolton?" I giggled. _

"_I'm fine," He chuckled, standing up easily. I wish I could do that again! "If it was anyone else it'd be different," He smiled, turning around. "Wow," he breathed. _

_I smiled, biting my lip nervously. "D-Do I look okay?" I smiled, running my hand over my bump. "it's the only pretty thing I could fit into right now." _

"_I-Ah," He stuttered. "Wow," He whispered again, reaching out to grab the material on the side of my dress, gently pulling me towards him. I giggled as his lips kissed mine softly, a light groan emitting from between his lips. "Are you trying to kill me? Coconut?" He mumbled against my lips. _

"_I'm sorry," I giggled after we'd pulled away. I smiled, wiping the bit of lip gloss from his lips with the pad of my thumb. "I'm glad you like the dress." I smiled. "It makes me look a little less pregnant."_

"_You look gorgeous, I love it." He whispered, kissing me softly again. _

_I smiled, kissing him back quickly, I couldn't be happier right now. I pulled away after a minute, before the kiss got too passionate and so I could catch my breath. "We need to go." I smiled. _

"_We've got heaps of time," He pouted, resting his head on my bare shoulder as his arms wrapped around my waist. I giggled as he blew a raspberry against my collar bone, making me squirm, trying to get away from him. _

"_Don't," I giggled, pulling his head up gently to look at me. I pecked his lips quickly, gently rubbing my thumb across the skin underneath his eye. "You look tired." I whispered, kissing his eyelid gently one at a time. _

"_I was up a little late last night, thanks to a certain hormonal girl." He chuckled, kissing me softly again. I smiled against his lips, I loved his kisses! The blush that graced my cheeks making my face a little brighter in colour. _

"_I'm sorry." I laughed, running my hand down his arm, finding his hand and lacing our fingers. _

"_Its okay, Brie." He chuckled. "How about we head off?"_

"_Finally!" I joked, following after him. _

_~MySaviorMySavior~ _

"_I thought we were going out for dinner, Troy." I said in confusion as we headed towards the back of the centre. _

"_Just.. Follow me." He laughed, leading me out the back. _

_I gasped when I saw fairy lights hanging everywhere. There was a little porch kind of area set up with table under it. There was a bunch of other tables sitting all around, all the kids from the centre filling the seats at them. There was even a little dance floor set up, off to the side. _

"_T-Troy?" I managed, gripping his arm. _

"_Do you like it?" He smiled, kissing the side of my head softly. _

"_Like it?" I stuttered. "I-I love it! This is the best thing ever! Apart from you and the baby of course.. I really love it! What is it?" _

_He laughed, pressing a soft kiss to my curls that were going down my back. "This? Is your prom. Since you cant go to the real one."_

_I smiled, as soon as those words left his mouth? Tears fell down my cheeks. "Shit," I laughed, grabbing a tissue from my purse, wiping my cheeks. "My make up is going to run."_

_Troy smiled, turning me to face him, taking the tissue off me before he started wiping my cheeks. "You look gorgeous anyway. You don't need that silly face paint." _

_I giggled lightly, kissing him quickly. "This is the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me."_

"_You deserve it, baby." He smiled. _

_A few hours after, I had eaten I swear enough food for ten people, plus the baby and danced with Troy, Ally, Troy, Mike, Michelle.. Oh! And Troy. It was lots of fun, but by nine? I was near passed out on my little chair, my feet up on Troy's lap as he rubbed my feet, my ballet slippers beside him on the floor. _

"_You know, for as much as I'm enjoying this.. I think I should get you to bed." Troy said, I could hear the smile in his tone. He'd been telling me for a couple of hours to slow down or I'd get tired too early. Finally he was right. _

"_Shush you." I mumbled, rubbing my stomach softly. I'd been getting small pains for the last half an hour and they were making me uncomfortable. _

_He chuckled, before one of his hands came to rest on my stomach, rubbing it gently, making me smile. "Feel nice, Brie?"_

_I nodded, before I felt something warm run down my inner thigh. "What the?" I mumbled, opening my eyes slowly. "Ahh," I groaned when I massive pain shot through my stomach. _

"_Brie?"_

_I held my hand on my stomach, frowning when I didn't feel any movement. I noticed earlier there was none, I just didn't take any notice of it.. I thought the baby might be sleeping. He or she defiantly wouldn't be able to sleep through this. I felt more liquid running down my leg, my heart slowing down when I realised it could just be my water breaking. I could hear Troy calling my name, but I was too freaked to answer. I stood up, causing my heart to beat faster again when I saw droplets of blood on the floor. "M-My baby's dying." I choked, looking over at Troy. _

"_Its cause you don't deserve it," someone said from behind me. I spun around.. Nate. _

"_Wh-What? I do too! I deserve it more than you!" I sobbed, another pain ripping through my body, it felt like my insides were being torn to shreds, I was loosing my baby! I looked over at Troy who was just repeating my name. _

"_Brie," _

"_Brie,"_

"Brie," Troy whispered softly, hating that she was having a nightmare.

"I-I do deserve it!" She sobbed, frantically thrashing about in her hospital bed. "P-Please don't die, baby."

"Brie, wake up, you're having a night mare." He whispered, taking her tiny hand, that didn't have an IV in it, and kissing her knuckles softly as his other hand rubbed her side gently.

She woke up, her eyes puffy and red from crying in her sleep, her breathing short. "Wh-What.. Troy?"

"Hey," He frowned, moving her hair from her slightly sweaty forehead. "Are you okay? That was some nightmare."

She nodded silently, taking in her surroundings. Hospital bed, machines, pasty white room, disgusting hospital robe; what had happened? Everything in the dream had felt so real, the pain of loosing the baby and feeling alone. She rested a hand on her stomach, it felt like jelly, it felt.. Empty. Then it all came crashing back to her. "My baby!" She panicked, her voice slightly croaky, it took her a minute but she managed to sit up.

"Hey, calm down," Troy sighed, stopping her from sitting up. "The doctor said you have to stay calm."

"Where's my baby?" She asked, her anger getting the best of her.

Troy frowned, instant tears building in his eyes. "I-It, um.. I-It didn't make it, Brie." He whispered, looking away from her, not being able to see her face once he told her. "The doctor said you were in _no way_ to blame for what happened, so don't you dare start to blame yourself," He got out shakily, hearing light sobs start to spill from between her lips. "It's just something that happened. It was no one's fault."

He looked up finally, his heart breaking when he saw her pain filled eyes surrounded by tears spilling out of them, staining her pale cheeks. He couldn't stop his own tears falling as he watched her brown eyes turn to a dead black, her whole body shaking with the violent sobs that now left her mouth. Unsure whether she wanted him near or not at the moment, Troy took her hand and squeezed it gently, pushing the few curls, that had fallen from the high bun on her head, out of her face.

Gabriella could barely see, a mixture of tears and the massive heading pounding in her brain making her vision foggy. To say that she was saddened by the fact that she had lost her baby, something that was a part of her, and inevitably a small part of Nate, would be a massive understatement. The only thoughts running through her mind were the fact that she didn't want the baby at first, how it would ruin her life and future career, and that maybe this was a consequence of those, now very untrue, thoughts. Then again, maybe Troy was right and it was no one's fault; an act of God. But, how could God be so selfish as to take an innocent baby from its Mother? To tear something so new and precious from someone so close to it that it nearly killed them on the spot to find out it was gone. Gabriella felt like she couldn't breathe, and at that moment in time, she didn't really want to. She didn't feel the need to. Her baby was gone and she wanted to be gone with it.

Most Mother's get the chance to see their baby after they make that separation from the womb to the outside world; Gabriella didn't even get that chance. She saw her baby, not breathing and blue, its ten little fingers and ten little toes so still and life less and she knew that she would never get to know the little girl that'd she'd spent nine months bonding with and passed out from a mixture of wanting to vomit and blood loss on the spot. The same baby she'd spent nine months imagining holding in her arms, imagining helping her walk for the first time and teaching her how to talk. She'd even been preparing herself for, when in years to come, her baby would be getting ready to date and be all about boys. Now, though? She wasn't going to get that chance, her baby was gone. Dead.

"I-Is there anything I can do?" Troy asked nervously, quietly. Their hands were still intertwined.

Apart from bringing her baby back? All she needed was a tight hug to let her know he was there for her, she could tell by the look on his face that he was nervous about what to do, how to be there for her. That's all she needed, was someone.. _Him_ to be there for her, holding her and whispering soothing things in her ear to let her know things were going to be alright, even though, at this point in time, she knew they weren't going to be.

"Hold me," She whispered, her throat dry, making her voice more hoarse.

All it took were those two simple words and Troy had her in his arms safely and securely, a fresh batch of tears falling from both of their eyes. The thought of the baby, _their_ baby, that they may have not created together, but sure as hell were going to take responsibility of raising as their own, being dead running through their heads.

"It's going to be okay, Brie." He whispered, rubbing her back soothingly as he pressed soft kisses to the side of her head.

Even though she didn't believe his words, she nodded in silence, her eyes closing as she wished the pain and heart break would go away. Images of her and her baby flashing across her mind, making her heart break even more, pining for those images to be real someday. The pain got too unbearable after only minutes of Troy's soft words and Gabriella let out a pain filled cry, causing more worry to build in Troy. He didn't know what to do to help take the pain away, and that hurt him to no end. All he could do was sit there and rub her back softly, saying things that he'd hope she would believe, but he knew it wasn't working.

Before he could say anything the doctor had rushed into the room. "Is everything alright?" She asked, walking over and picking up Gabriella's patient chart that was hooked on the end of her hospital bed. "She hasn't lost any more blood, has she?"

"No, just a baby." Troy growled. He slightly blamed the hospital for not being able to treat the baby and save it in time.

"Okay, can you please lie her down?" She asked patiently. Troy simply nodded, frowning when Gabriella scrunched the material of his black Tee between her fragile fingers, not allowing him to move. "Troy, please let her go."

"She wont let go." He said simply. "She knows I wont hurt her."

"Well, she needs to calm down or we'll have to sedate her and if you don't let me try and calm her then you'll have to get her to calm yourself."

"I'm sure I'd do a better job than you anyway." He hissed, before focusing his attention on the crying girl in his arms. _His_ crying girl. "Brie," He whispered, gently wiping the tears off her cheeks with the pad of his thumb. "Baby, you have to calm down, please. Its not good for you." He frowned, kissing her lips softly.

Gabriella pulled away, some of her sadness being replaced by anger.. Anger at herself and the hospital. Even Nate for getting her pregnant in the first place, not because it gave her a baby, but because it gave her a baby to lose. She laid on her side, wiping her face as the tears quickly slowed down, replaced by small, almost inaudible sniffles. She pushed Troy's hand away when he tried to rub her side, pulling the thin blanket further over her, what she felt was empty, body. She couldn't help but let her hands travel down to her stomach that felt like complete jelly, rubbing it as though the baby was still there.

"Brie?" Troy frowned.

No answer.

"Troy, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" The doctor, who was by now standing near the open door, asked.

He nodded silently, leaning over to kiss Gabriella's cheek, only to have her pull away, making his heart break even more. He didn't like that she was pulling away. He sighed, getting up and following the doctor out of the room. He sighed, scratching at his arm as he stood awkwardly waiting for the doctor to walk back over to him. He saw something, what looked like brochures or something, in her hand.

"What are they?" He asked curiously, pointing to the professionally folded pieces of paper in her hand.

"These," She started, handing them over to him. "Are pamphlets on how to deal with things such as post-natal depression and other medical traumas that may happen after the birth and loss of a child. These one's are mainly for the fathers or partners so they know how to try and deal and help with everything," She nodded. "Gabriella already, by the way she's behaving, is showing symptoms of post-natal depression," She sighed. "And I know that you work with kids and probably know more than I do about dealing with their behaviors, but Gabriella isn't just a kid anymore. She's a Mum, a Mum who just lost her baby and having someone who doesn't know how to help at all around her isn't going to help. Harsh, I know, but you'll feel a lot better knowing how to help her deal. It'll make both her and you feel better if you can do more than sit there." She nodded.

"I understand," He whispered, flicking through one of the pamphlets. "Is this true? She started to feel differently once the placenta had left her body?"

She nodded, smiling a little. "It happens with all Mothers, all pregnancies. You see, the placenta is actually what creates and releases the hormones during the pregnancy, so as soon as it leaves the body the Mother feels different, it may be a good different or a bad one," She nodded. "Gabriella had such a breezy pregnancy from what she told me at her last appointment, hardly any morning sickness and only a few times where she felt sick," She nodded. "I think that all the hormones may have built up and her body, along with loosing the baby, is telling her to act irrationally."

Troy nodded, flicking through the pamphlet still, wanting to understand everything he could so he could understand and help better. "How long does this.. Depression usually last?"

"Its like any other depression, it's temporary though, and it varies on the person and how they take to treatment-"

"Treatment?" He frowned.

"A lot of woman have to take anti-depressants," She nodded. "But, Gabriella may just need a couple of counseling sessions. When she's up to it, I can assess her and see if her case is mild or what," She nodded. "Just, make sure that you watch her mood, read those pamphlets, they'll tell you a few hints and tips on how to make her feel better. Other than that, do you have any more questions?"

Troy sighed, shaking his head. "I-I'm just gunna.. Go back in and try and process the fact that my girlfriend just lost her baby and may have post-natal depression. A real.. Form of depression. I-I've seen kids.. Kill themselves," He got out. "Because, because.. They had depression, and I couldn't help them. Wh-What if Gab-.. What if something happens to her?" He whispered, shaking his head as he squeezed his eyes shut. "Something that I cant stop?"

"Nothing will happen to her Troy," The doctor reassured him. "We'd be able to he-"

"Don't you dare say help," Troy laughed dryly, looking up at her. "You couldn't even save her baby." He shook his head. "You couldn't even save her baby." He repeated in a quieter tone, backing towards Gabriella's room.

He felt his back collide with the wall outside Gabriella's room, his breathing becoming slightly heavier as the anger built inside of him. Before he could fathom what he was doing he'd turned around and punched the wall, a crack and searing pain running up his arm instantly telling him he'd broken something. He let out a pain filled yell before his legs collapsed, sending him to the cold vinyl floor of the hospital. He let out a sob, his chest feeling as though it was closing in on itself. First the loss of a new life and now thoughts of loosing the one person he'd felt close to in years? It was hurting him and he wasn't afraid to show that. He rested his head on the wall, the slight coldness from the frame taking pressure off his head as he let out a sob and a fresh batch of tears that rolled down his cheeks freely.

He felt someone wrap their arms around him, not knowing who it was he wished it was Gabriella, waking him from a terrible nightmare. He looked up after a minute seeing Ally, hugging her back. She may not have been Gabriella, and it may not have been a dream, but he needed some sort of comfort, some sort of release before he could go and comfort Gabriella.

"Its okay," She whispered. "Let it out."

"What if she leaves me, Al?" He cried, his voice cracking. "I don't want to lose someone else."

"She's not going to leave," She sighed, running her hand through his mop of hair that was ragged from supporting Gabriella through hours of labour and birth, followed by hours of worrying and waiting for her to wake up. "She just needs time Troy."

He nodded, wiping his face, groaning. "Fuck," He muttered, sitting up.

"Did you wanna get that hand checked out?" The doctor asked, still standing where she was before. "It looks pretty painful."

Troy looked down, only just noticing that his knuckles along with his wrist were already red and puffy. His pain and heart ache from the thought of loosing Gabriella as well as the baby clouding the pain he had running through his hand and up his arm. He nodded, standing up as he muttered a thanks to Ally, before following the doctor.

_~MySaviorMySavior~_

When Gabriella woke up, she felt a bandaged hand covering one of hers. After Troy had left the room she fell asleep basically straight away, the pain in her heart making it unbearable to stay awake any longer, and knowing she'd pushed Troy away made it worse. She didn't want to and she didn't understand why she done it, all she knew was that she felt horrible. So, when she woke up and found his hand covering hers, his head buried on the blanket, as close to her as possible, it'd be an understatement to say she was slightly relieved. She was a little confused as to why his hand was bandaged, but seeing his eyes with quickly forming bags underneath them, she didn't have the heart to wake him up just yet.

She softly ran the pad of her thumb across the skin underneath his eye where the bag was forming, frowning when he unconsciously leant into her hand. How could she push him away when he was only trying to help? She gently ran her hand through his hair, smiling weakly when his eyes opened slowly. His usually bright, blue eyes were a dull grey, worry clouding the usual spark that was in his eye.

Without any words needed, her knowing he wanted to help, him knowing she needed the comfort, she moved over slowly to let Troy lay beside her. Once she was back in his warm, strong arms, everything else almost drifted away. She closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of his cologne, a hint of disinfectant from the room surrounding them also filling the air.

"I know it doesn't seem like it, but, things are going to be okay, Brie." Troy whispered softy, kissing her hair gently.

"Please," She whispered. "Just- I just want to.. Not say anything right now."

He nodded, knowing she needed peace and quiet.

They sat in silence for a while, at least an hour, just reveling in the peace and being in each others arms, the silence and warmth being the perfect comfort that they needed right now. Troy laid there the whole time, thinking about all his worries; loosing Gabriella to depression, running a centre while looking after Gabriella, taking responsibility for everything. Gabriella thinking about the baby she'd just lost and how lucky she was to have Troy there to support her. Her small hand traveled down his arm slowly, coming in contact with the white bandage around his wrist. When she touched it his eye's flew down to his arm, watching as she slowly and gently ran her fingers up and down the wrap.

"What happened?" She whispered, looking up at him, their eyes locking. "Th-This isn't cause of me, is it?"

He shook his head, swallowing the lump in his throat. "No," He whispered. "I, I just got a little worried."

"Talk to me, please." She whispered, bringing his bandaged arm to her lips, kissing it gently.

He nodded, not being able to lie to her. "I-I don't wanna lose you." He managed, his voice cracking. "The doctor was talking about post-natal depression, saying it's a normal thing in a lot pregnancies a-and.. I couldn't help but think about.. How many kids who have past through the centre that I've not been able to help through depression, a-and.." He swallowed the reformed lump. "I couldn't lose you, too."

She frowned, seeing him so vulnerable and upset. Knowing that he cared so much about her and the possibility of losing her that it brought him to tears. Her own tears formed, she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "You wont lose me," She whispered, hugging him tightly. "I don't wanna lose you."

When those five words left Gabriella's mouth, Troy felt an instant weight lift off his chest, he released a breath that he felt as though he'd been holding for a good seventeen hours, smiling weakly as he pressed a soft kiss to Gabriella's forehead.

"I love you," He whispered. "It may seem too soon, but.. Its true. I've never felt so close to anyone like this before. When the doctor said that you could get post-natal depression and gave me all these different pamphlets, it hit me. I _never_ want to lose you, Gabriella. I love you."

She smiled, the first real smile since Troy had asked her to be his girlfriend. If it was anyone else, someone she hadn't known for over a year now, then she wouldn't have been so welcoming to that previous statement of feeling. But, it was Troy, someone she knew she'd loved for months, but was too scared to say anything to. The same Troy who'd looked after her the whole way through her pregnancy, the same Troy who'd been there when she was upset and knew exactly which movie to put on or which ice cream to buy for her. He just.. He knew her, better than anyone she'd ever been near. And she knew that she never wanted to lose him and her feelings for him were stronger than like.

"I love you, too, Troy." She whispered. "Thank you."

"For what?" He smiled, gently moving her hair from her face.

"For being here," She nodded. "For just.. Being here. Being supportive. I know its still going to be tough, but I know you being here will make it easier." She smiled weakly.

"Baby, I'm here to support you no matter what," He smiled, leaning down and kissing her softly, smiling against her dry, yet soft lips as she kissed back, instead of pushing him away again. "I love you."

She loved hearing that. She felt selfish finding happiness from those three small words after her baby just passed away, but it made the healing process a little better. "I love you, too." She whispered, closing her eyes after she pulled away, resting her forehead against his chest, smiling weakly as his strong hands rubbed her back softly.

"Gabriella?"

They both looked over at the door, seeing the door standing there. "Yes?" She replied, no emotion in her tone.

"Would you like to come see your baby?"

_~MySaviorMySavior~_

Gabriella stepped wearily into the dimly lit hospital room, she had a tight hold of the IV drip stand that rolled along beside her. Troy's warm hand encasing around her other tiny, slightly shaking, cold hand, giving it a gentle and reassuring squeeze. She'd, much against her will, agreed to go see the baby. For as much as she wished before to see it, actually being allowed the opportunity scared her. What if she couldn't handle seeing it so still? So lifeless. But, Troy had insisted that she'd regret it later on if she didn't do it.

She couldn't help the sob that escaped from between her lips as she saw the tiny crib in the centre of the room, her daughter laying still in it with a tiny pink blanket wrapped around it, keeping most of its blue colored body covered. Troy sighed, pulling his girlfriends tiny frame against him as she kept sobbing. He frowned, as he rubbed soothing circles on her back, kissing her hair softly.

"You can do this, Brie," He whispered into her hair, knowing her doubts. "Come on." He sighed, walking her over towards the tiny plastic crib.

When Gabriella's eyes came in contact with the small baby, her baby, she let out a painful cry, her legs turning to jelly. Before she could hit the floor Troy had caught her, keeping her from colliding with the cold ground. Knowing she wouldn't be able to stand up at that moment in time he slowly sunk to the ground, keeping her in his arms. They sat quietly on the floor, Gabriella's cries and Troy's soothing soft words the only thing being heard. It took a while, but Gabriella eventually stopped crying, only sniffling, closing her eyes in exhaustion. She had bags forming already and her throat was dry cause of the crying.

Troy frowned, pressing another soft kiss to the top of her head. "Did you wanna stand up, baby?" He whispered, rubbing her back soothingly again.

She didn't answer for a minute, nodding silently afterwards. He smiled weakly as he helped her up, her pain emitting off her body, onto his. He could never imagine what she was going through, not being blood related to the baby, but being like its real father he felt enough pain. Being its mother? Or its real father? He'd never handle it as well as Gabriella was. They hadn't been able to get a hold of Nate yet, having left the hospital just before the baby had been born, so Ally and Mike had gone to find him.

"She's gorgeous, Brie," He whispered, pressing his lips to the side of her head again, keeping his arm securely around her waist.

Gabriella couldn't help but let a weak smile cross her face as she looked closely at the small baby. She had a whole head full of soft but spiky dark black hair and pale skin with the hint of a tan showing through, her heritage showing in her image. Along with a little button nose, she was the spitting image of Gabriella as a baby.

"D-Do you think I could hold her?" She whispered, lightly running her finger down her baby's cheek, her voice was raspy from all the crying.

"Baby, she's yours," Troy whispered. "Of course you can hold her."

She smiled weakly, nodding before she picked up the tiny, lifeless being. Her little baby. Tiny little Talia Jaylee. She pulled her close to her body, hoping some miracle would happen and her baby would magically start breathing again. Carefully, she grabbed the IV hanger with her free hand and walked over to the little couch, one of the only other pieces of furniture in the room, sitting down on it carefully. Troy was close behind, his hand on her lower back supporting her. After he helped her sit down, he sat down beside her, making sure to give her a little breathing room.

She took his hand carefully, a little weary of letting her daughter go, gently pulling his hand to signal that he could move closer. He had to smile, watching the picture in front of him, Mother and Daughter. It was sad that so soon they'd be separated for ever. Gabriella sat, gently running her hand through her baby's hair, smiling a little as she felt Troy's arm wrap around her waist.

She leant into his embrace, her head leaning against his shoulder. "Isn't she gorgeous?" Gabriella whispered, carefully pulling the baby closer to her, kissing her forehead gently.

"She is," Troy smiled. "Just like her Mummy." He nodded, gently running the pad of his thumb across the pale forehead of the little baby.

"She feels warmer than I thought she would," Gabriella commented, kissing her forehead again. "I cant believe she's here," She smiled weakly. "And going so soon." She frowned, Troy could hear her voice shaking.

"Hey," He sighed. "Don't cry. Enjoy this moment, you'll remember it for ever." He nodded, kissing her temple softly.

She smiled weakly, nodding. She knew he was right, she would remember this moment for the rest of her life. She was just glad that Troy was right beside her while she got to create this moment. The moment of finally meeting her baby. The thought of loosing her though, was nagging at the back of her mind and she couldn't just block it off. She knew Troy wouldn't want her to just forget it though, he was amazing like that.

They sat quietly, both of them every now and then gently brushing the soft strands of hair from the baby's face. Gabriella heard the door open softly, frowning at the thought of it being the doctor coming to take her baby.

"Gabriella?" The doctor asked quietly.

"Please," She choked out, tears had already started forming in her eyes. "Please, I haven't.. I haven't had enough time."

"I'm sorry," She sighed, walking over and kneeling in front of Troy. She frowned at the sight of both Gabriella and Troy in tears. "I wish it could be different." She sighed, putting a comforting hand on Gabriella's knee. "I'm going to take her now and we'll get you back to bed. I think you both need a sleep and maybe to talk to someone, I can set a meeting up if you like."

Gabriella ignored her as she kept talking, standing up silently before she walked over to the crib in the middle of the room. "I love you," She whispered. "I'll always remember you. P-Please, never forget me or how much I love you." She choked, kissing the baby's forehead gently, before she laid her down in the crib gently, loosening the blanket a little.

"Come on, Brie." Troy whispered, Gabriella only noticing then that he was now behind her.

She nodded, her eyes never leaving her baby as she let him lead her out. He was literally her savior. If he wasn't there she knew she wouldn't have made it through this day. Troy had to hold her up as they made it back to her room, the heart ache of leaving her baby behind forever taking over her body and making her feel as though she'd crack any second.

He helped her into her hospital bed, wiping away the silent tears from her cheeks that fell freely. Gabriella felt like they'd never stop. She kept a tight hold on his good hand, closing her eyes as she held back a sob. Troy gently pushed away the few strands of hair from her forehead, before leaning over and gently kissing her forehead. He kept rubbing her side, her cheek.. Any part of skin he could touch without making feel her uncomfortable. Once she was asleep, he could tell by her even breath, he moved onto the chair beside her bed, keeping a tight hold on her hand. He felt like it was going to be a long road ahead, he just prayed he was a good enough counselor to be a good enough support system and boyfriend for Gabriella in her time of need.

_~MySaviorMySavior~_

"Brie,"

Gabriella groaned, rolling on her side when she felt Troy pressing soft kisses to the side of her face. For as much as she wished for everything to be a dream, she felt different and knew that she'd really lost her baby. Doesn't mean she had to open her eyes or fully wake up yet.

"Brie, you have to wake up."

"Why?" She mumbled, keeping her eyes closed. "I'm not hungry or thirsty or need to talk to anyone."

"Because, there's someone here who wants to see you." He sounded a little too cheery in Gabriella's opinion.

"I don't want to see anyone right now," She whispered, pulling the blanket closer to her body. "Can you lay down with me? I'm cold."

"Brie, trust me," He nodded and she felt him hook his finger underneath her chin, pulling it gently so her face was looking towards him. "You want to see this person."

She reluctantly opened her eyes, frowning when she saw a baby in Troy's arms. "Why are you holding a baby?" She whispered.

"Because, she wanted to see her Mummy." He smiled brightly.

"Wh-What.. What is she doing in here? Did the doctor say she could stay longer?" She frowned, sitting up slowly. She could've swore she heard a little grunt come from the bundle of pink.

"Well, you see," Troy smiled. "She decided that she'd given her Mumma a big enough scare that she'd scare the doctor and start screaming her healthy little lungs out."

Gabriella started crying for the millionth time that day, happy tears this time, as she let out a gasp. "What?" She choked, taking the small baby off her boyfriend. "She- This is my baby?" She laughed lightly, gently running her finger down the baby's cheek. "B-But what if they swapped it or something?" She frowned. "And they'll take her away?"

"Nope," Troy smiled. "They took a blood sample and she still had her little sticker on." He smiled, before her face turned into a frown, and he quickly added. "They took the blood just to make sure that they'd taken the right baby with them once she started crying" He smiled, making Gabi relax a little more. "Its your baby Brie. She's fine!" He laughed. "The doctor said it was some sort of miracle. Her lungs had a little fluid on them and everything had started to shut down, but she said something happened, maybe the liquid had come off her lungs or something.. Whatever it was, it was a miracle!"

Gabriella laughed, looking down at her sleeping baby. She'd gotten her colour back and she felt even warmer than before. "No wonder I thought she felt warm before! She was coming back to life." She giggled, kissing her forehead gently.

"She was," He smiled, watching her proudly. "She wanted to meet her Mum." He laughed.

She giggled, leaning over and kissing him quickly. "I know we picked a name, but.. Would you mind if I chose something else?" She smiled.

"Of course, Brie," He laughed, kissing her forehead softly before he leant down and gently kissed the sleeping baby's soft cheek. "She's your baby." He smiled, gently taking the baby's tiny hand, rubbing the back of it.

"_Our_ baby," She corrected, a permanent smile on her face. "I want to name her Hope. Cause from this day on, knowing she's a miracle baby, she'll always give me hope," She smiled. "Hope Isabella."

"Isabella?" He smiled.

"She was my Grandma," She smiled. "She always loved me and no matter where I was she'd always find me and send me letters," She smiled, biting her lip. "She was a great woman."

"Just like you," He smiled, kissing her quickly. "You're very lucky, Hope," He smiled down at the tiny baby. "Little Miss Hope Isabella Montez."

"You mean, Miss Hope Isabella Bolton." Gabriella corrected.

"What?" He whispered, looking up at his girlfriend, who had never looked more radiant than she did right then, with a baby in her arms and a smile plastered on her face.

"I mean, if that's okay," She smiled. "I want her to take your last name, because.. She's going to love you and I'm.. Kinda hoping that I, myself will one day have the same last name." She blushed heavily, biting her lip in a way that Troy found adorable.

He laughed and without saying anything he leant over and captured her lips with his, making her giggle against them. Four or more hours ago she didn't see herself sitting here, a living baby in her arms and the guy she loved, and practically just proposed to, kissing her happily. She knew that right now, in that hospital room at least, that everything in the world was alright. She had Hope and Troy and they were the two most important thing she needed, the only two things she needed.

_**I cant think of anything I have to say. I watched HSM3 the other night on TV. Zac Efron; what a gorgeous man. I'll stop there before I go on for ever.**_

_**I was originally going to make it that the baby didnt make it, but I loved the bond between it and Gabi and Troy too much, moral of the story; I'm a big softie and love babies. So I hope you guys still love it **_

_**What did you guys think? Don't be too harsh, I'm sorry if it wasn't any good. But, I actually really enjoyed this chapter and I didn't want to end it, but I thought it was long enough. Hopefully I'll be well enough next chapter to thank everyone who reviews. Review! Please? **_


	14. The Final Chapter

_**Hey everyone! First of all.. Im sooo sorry! I know, its been like, okay this is weird.. 2 months to the day! I didn't even do that on purpose.. I was checking to see when I updated last so I could write it and.. Yeah.. Weird lol anyway! A few reasons as to why I haven't been updating!**_

_**1) Tafe.. Is really busy and really difficult. I don't even really like it at the moment. Its just not fun, that's saying how difficult it is lol as well as working when I'm not at Tafe. **_

_**2) My Nan recently passed away. I was away for nearly two weeks down South, so I didn't have the drive to write. She passed from cancer and it was sad, but she's in a better place now! **_

_**(This isn't a reason but I wanna tell you guys!) 3) NESSA ANSWERED ME ON TWITTER! Lol I still smile about that! Okay, this is what happened! A few months back candiesbrand asked all Nessa fans to send in their questions so Nessa could answer them, and I'd totally forgot about it until my friend Katie lol (KatieJHK :D) DM'd be one morning saying that Nessa had answered my question :O! Lol this was my question; What was your favourite movie to film, and why? And this was her answer!; "I'm so proud of all the movies I've been apart of its hard to pick just one! But so far I'd have to say sucker punch…. I am such a huge zack Snyder fan and I think he rocked that movie… I'm also an adrenaline junkie and SP always has my heart racing while I'm sitting on the edge of my seat. =) - Vanessa" **__**NessaAnswer**_

_**And 4) Get excited! Lol.. I SEEN MILEY CYRUS! In concert AHHH! lol She was.. AMAZING! My sister and I went and it was just two hours of pure amazingness! Her limo drove STRAIGHT PAST ME! Feel free to ask any questions lol **_

_**Oh, and I've been busy drooling over the new Zac beach pics (Including the one's from Ash's birthday! SEX! Lol) **_

_**And that's about it :D I hope you guys understand why I wasn't able to update and you don't hate me too much (I haven't gotten any PM's or anything saying 'update now!' so I don't think anyone cares lol) **_

_**Now, on with the last chapter of My Savior! I don't want it to end : ( but I'm hoping to come up with a sequel or something! :D Enjoy and.. Review? **_

**My Savior- Chapter 14 (The Final Chapter!)**

I smiled, fixing the buttons of my tux up, smoothing the material as I looked at myself in the mirror, making sure everything, right down to the last hair on my head, was all in place. I smiled at my reflection in the floor length mirror that was set up on the back of the bathroom door.. I guess.. It couldn't really be called a floor length mirror, huh? It was a.. Back of the door length mirror!

I smiled, I was pleased with how I looked. I wanted today to go as smoothly as possible! From the moment I woke up this morning, till now, two thirty on the twenty third of October, 2011, it'd all been going to plan. No one was stressed or freaking out, everything that had been organized before today had been finalized by yesterday so everything today could go.. Flawlessly. And to say I was surprised it had? Would be an understatement!

I jumped a little hearing my phone ring, I'd been so engulfed in my thoughts that _Marry You_ by Bruno Mars just seemed that much louder. Gabi had set the ringtone a little after she got out of hospital, hinting much?

I smiled, answering my phone, I swear I would've had the goofiest grin on my face. "Well, hello, gorgeous fiancé." I chuckled.

"Hey, sexy fiancé," Her voice giggled from the other side of the phone. "What are you doing?"

"Just.. Sitting in my PJ's.. Watching basketball." I joked, sitting down on the little couch in the room.

"Troy?" She nearly yelled. "What? You're suppose to be get- are you laughing at me?"

I chuckled, I had tried to hold it in, but it didn't work! "Brie, I'm kidding!" I chuckled. "I'm ready, waiting for you." I smiled, sitting back.

"Oh, fuck! Don't do that to m- Hey! Hope.. Arghh! Troy, I'm gunna have to go." She sighed.

"Hey," I frowned "You're not freaking out on me, are you? Cause that's not part of the deal," I shook my head. "I told you, no freaking out or no day."

"I know, I know," She sighed. "I'm sorry, I just.. The girls are freaking me out. Saying you'll freak or something and.. Hope and.. Argh!"

"Its okay, baby, just.. Try and relax.. I'll see you soon," I smiled, before I saw Mike head in. "Actually, by the look of it you should be leaving any minute now."

"Actually, Ally's calling me now, so I'll see you soon. I love you!"

"I love you, too, baby," I smiled. "I'll see you soon! Bye!" I smiled, before I hung up.

"Freakin' out?" Mike smiled, fixing his tie up.

I laughed and nodded, standing up, making sure my own suit looked okay again. We were both wearing black suits, nice dress shoes and I had a white rose pinned to my jacket. "The girls are having a bit of fun with her, I think, on the wrong day."

"Ally's probably heading that fun making." He chuckled.

"Oh, I don't know, she's tamed down since.. You know." I nodded.

He laughed, nodding. "Around other people," He smiled. "But in th-"

"Okay, I don't need to know about that!" I laughed, shaking my head, trying to get the quickly forming images out of my head. "Come on, we better get out there." I chuckled.

"Someone's eager," He laughed, as we headed out of the small room.

"Um, its my wedding day. Why should I not be eager?" I chuckled, jumping a little as we headed down the hall. I smiled, waving at some people walking into the actual church.

"Okay, okay." He chuckled.

_**~MySaviorMySavior~ **_

"Gabs, calm down. The girls were only having a go with you." Ally smiled.

"I know, I know." I sighed. "Its just.. The wrong day to be having a go." I shook my head, fixing my hair in the little mirror I brought with me.

"Muuuu.."

I smiled, looking down at Hope who was sitting in her car seat beside me. "What, baby?" I smiled, kissing the back of her little hand. "You gunna say Mumma?" I smiled. "Or are your legs the only quick learning things in that little body of yours?" I giggled, kissing her forehead. "Uh-uh, don't pull Mummy's hair, its all pretty." I smiled, pulling my hair from her tiny hand.

"Muuuu!" She giggled, clapping.

Her little, one tooth smile brought a smile, near a tear, to my face. I couldn't believe that nine months ago? I was sitting in the hospital, about ready to say bye to her. Her and Troy were the lights of my life and I didn't know what I'd do without them. Any of my friends or new family! I smiled, kissing Hope's forehead. "You'll get there baby." I giggled, before I looked around the limo, all the girls were talking. Ally and a couple of my other friends from the centre were my bridesmaids, and I wouldn't want anyone else! "How's my little flower girl?" I smiled over at Michelle, who was sitting between Lindy and Kendra. (_**I got Beastly the other day, can you tell? Lol)**_

"I'm excited!" She smiled, bouncing in her seat a little.

"Good," I laughed. I smiled, proud of her little dress I picked out. It was white, with thick straps and came to her mid calf. It had a light purple strap around her waist, with little white roses trailing down the little bow tied at the back with the strap. (_**No pics for these :( I just made them up! Lol)**_

My eyes traveled from Michelle to Ally and from her over to Lindy and Kendra. They were all wearing matching, knee length, deep purple dresses. They all looked gorgeous! They had light make up on and their hair was curly and.. I just loved how they all looked!

I smiled, smoothing out the material of my own dress. I went with the traditional off white colored dress, floor length with a nicely lengthened train. It was strapless and luckily? My boobs hadn't gotten smaller since I had Hope. Thankfully! It made the beading on my dress stand out even more. My waist had gotten smaller though and two pieces of thin strips of material joined at my front, off to the side, held together with a little pin and went straight down to the floor. I loved it! I had done since the moment I saw it in the shop.

My breathing hitched in my throat when I felt the car come to a stop, the church clearly seen through the tinted windows of the limo.

"We're here," I breathed, turning to get Hope out. "This is it, baby girl." I smiled, giggling as she smiled up at me. Her little dark hair covered her entire head, had done since basically the day she was born. She had a little mini dress on, one exactly like Michelle's and little slip on type booties that were adorable! I pulled her out of her seat, waiting till the girls had all gotten out before I got out myself. "Everyone ready?" I smiled, heading up to the church.

"Are you ready, Bride?" Ally laughed.

"More than ready," I giggled. Smiling as we got inside. "You're right with Hope, yeah, Lin?" I smiled at Lindy.

"Fine," She laughed. "For the thousandth time."

"Hey, I'm very protective of my little girl." I smiled. "So, shhh." I giggled.

"Oh, we know." Ally laughed. "You be quiet, Miss!" I laughed. I saw someone from the church walk out. Just to see we were here. "Ready and waiting." I smiled, they rushed back inside and I heard the music start up. I was _extremely _excited.. But, so very nervous at the same time!

I smiled, watching Hope toddling off in front of Michelle and Lindy following behind them. This was the first time Troy was seeing Hope walk! She only started yesterday, after a few more hours hard work. She looked so cute, she kept loosing her balance every now and then but she got the hang of it pretty fast!

"I'll see you in there," Kendra laughed, heading off after a minute.

"Ready, bestie?" Ally smiled, handing me my bouquet of white roses.

"Ready, bestie!" I giggled, hooking my arm through hers. I smiled as we headed into the church. There was so many people here! I wasn't like every other girl, I'd never dreamt of having a 'big white wedding' but, I loved the fact that today was just about Troy and I. I smiled seeing him standing at the end of the isle, he was holding Hope and kissing the top of Michelle's head. He looked so proud! It made me so happy!

My favourite part was when he looked up at me. I swear I literally saw his jaw drop. It made me blush, he always knew just the right thing to say or do to make me happy! I smiled, kissing Ally's cheek once we got to everyone, thanking her before she headed over to stand with the other girls. I smiled as Troy walked down to me, he was still holding Hope but Michelle had gone over with Ally.

"Give a guy some warning next time," He whispered, kissing my cheek softly. "I think my pants just nearly flew off."

I giggled, biting my lip a little, just to drive him that little bit more wild. "Your suits very handsome, although.. I couldn't contain myself from thinking about what's underneath it." I giggled, letting him lead me up the couple of stairs.

"Be careful what you say right now," He chuckled. "Should I put Hope down?" He smiled. I watched as he went to stand her on the ground, her little arms wrapping around his neck, her head resting on his shoulder.

I giggled. "Awww! I guess not." I laughed. "Its okay, we'll get there."

"Okay," He chuckled, kissing Hope's forehead gently as he turned to me, smiling. He looked so happy! And proud! I smiled, taking his free hand.

"Good afternoon everyone," The Priest smiled. "We are gathered here today to join, Miss Gabriella Anne Montez and Mr. Troy Bolton in holy matrimony," He smiled. "Before we begin today's ceremony, does anyone object? Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

I looked around, lightly death glaring the crowd. They wouldn't have noticed! I swear to god if anyone spoke, I'd kill them myself!

"Okay," He smiled. "Now, Troy and Gabriella have asked for a simple, short ceremony. Mainly because of little Hope here," He laughed. "So we'll do their vows and traditional vows, then everyone can head to the reception hall."

"Cake!" Ally smiled.

I laughed, along with everyone else in the church. "You're cute, Al." I giggled, looking over at her.

"I know," She laughed. I knew she would've been joking. That's just Ally! I giggled, turning back to the priest who was smiling.

"Okay, shall we start with the vows?" He smiled.

"Most defiantly," Troy and I said together, laughing at the lameness of speaking in unison.

"Okay," He laughed. "Gabriella, you may go first."

I smiled, turning to face Troy. "Okay," I smiled. "Well, I don't know where to start. You.. Mr. Bolton, have been.. The most amazing and consistent thing.. That's ever been in my life," I smiled. "From the minute I got here you were kind and caring.. And you loved me." I nodded. "And that's all I want in life.. To be loved," I smiled, looking from him to Hope and back again. "And I finally got that. I have an amazing.. Indescribable man and the cutest daughter in the world. You're both.. My Saviors. I don't know where I'd be without you both and.. I cant wait to spend the rest of my life with you two. As Mrs. Bolton." I smiled. "Today is the happiest day of my life!" I laughed.

It wasn't an extremely long speech, but it came from the bottom of my heart and said everything I wanted Troy to know right now. I smiled, wiping away the little tear that had rolled down his cheek, giggling a little, before I slipped the ring on his finger.

"Troy," The Priest smiled. "You may go ahead."

"Okay," He laughed, clearing his throat. "I'm in the same boat. Where to begin?" He chuckled. I giggled, squeezing his hand a little. He looked so adorable! "I remember the first day I met you," He smiled. "You were.. Petrified and.. I remember being like that once, when I lived with my Mother. You reminded me so much of me that.. I knew your life here would only get better as time went on," He laughed. "And it did. You fitted in straight away, you made friends and became apart of everyone's hearts. You brought a smile to everyone's faces, especially mine," He laughed. "Every time you walked into a room, it lit up just that bit more and I know I was a chicken for a long while, but.. Seeing you laying in a hospital room? About to give birth.. It just showed me how strong you were.. How much you didn't need me. But, I wanted you to need me and I knew I had to have you," He nodded. "And I'm glad I made that decision to ask you out, because its brought us here.. And.. Without you and Hope? Life is nothing.. I thought I had it all before, all my amazing kids at the centre and.. The centre itself, then you came along and.. Now I know what its really like.. To have it all." He smiled.

I laughed, tears rolling down my cheeks, laughing as he pushed the ring onto my finger. I couldn't believe how sweet that was! "Oh my god!" I laughed. "Lets just skip those other vows so I can kiss you!" I giggled.

"Fine by me," Troy chuckled.

"Okay then," The Priest laughed. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the Bride." He smiled at Troy.

"Yes!" He exclaimed, pulling me close and kissing me. I swear it was the most passionate kiss ever! I smiled, moaning extremely lightly, burying my hand in his hair, giggling lightly against his lips when I felt Hope's little hand pushing my cheek. "Hey, little girl." Troy chuckled, after he pulled away. "Unfair!" I giggled, resting my head on his chest. Everything felt perfect right now!

_**~MySaviorMySavior~**_

"Mmm," I mumbled, feeling Troy kissing my shoulder blade. I smiled tiredly, remembering yesterday. Our wedding day! Last night, we'd skipped the reception, after we cut the cake, and headed to our hotel room we got. It was more of a little holiday for us, rather than a honeymoon. We got to celebrate yesterday, and over and over again last night. If you catch my drift! "Too early." I mumbled, pulling my pillow closer to my chest.

"Baby, the girls are awake." He smiled.

I rolled over to see Michelle and Hope sitting in the middle of the bed. "Oh, hey, babies." I smiled tiredly. "When did everyone get up?"

"We be up for ages, Mummy!" Michelle smiled.

I laughed. "Well, daughter," I smiled. "I guess Mummy should get up then." Oh, did I forget to mention? We adopted Michelle! It just broke both Troy and mine's hearts that she was all alone. So, it was only a given that we'd make her a Bolton! Troy didn't tell me till last night that the adoption papers had been finalized the other day, I was just happy she was ours!

"Or we can all chill in bed," Troy laughed. "I hear there's some cartoons on!"

"YAY!" Michelle smiled, clapping.

I giggled, watching Hope who was in awe. She got all excited and started giggling, clapping her hands. I laughed when she fell back against the bed, sitting up as Troy helped her back up. "Daddy might have to turn the TV on." I smiled.

"Daddy would be glad to!" Troy laughed, grabbing the remote.

I smiled, watching him reach over to the bed side table. His muscles were looking mighty fine today. Maybe I was extremely turned on by the fact that he was my husband or.. I just looked at him differently now cause he is my husband. Either way? I was happy! "Excuse me family." I laughed when my phone started ringing. I smiled, answering it "Al! Oh, hey Mike," I smiled. "Really? Okay! We'll be right there!" I nodded, before I hung up, standing up quickly

"What?" Troy asked confused.

"We gotta get to the hospital!"

_**~MySaviorMySavior~**_

Gabriella smiled, opening the door to Ally's hospital room slowly. The lights were dimmed and everything was quiet. "Hey," She whispered, smiling at Mike when he turned around.

"Hey," He smiled. "Come in, she should be awake soon."

She smiled, heading over closer to the bed. "How'd it go?"

"Smooth sailing," He smiled proudly. "It was so quick and looked painless." He laughed.

"Yeah, she's a strong girl." Gabriella laughed.

"Yeah," He chuckled lightly as to not wake his sleeping girlfriend. "Where's Troy?"

"Michelle found the cafeteria gift shop and he couldn't get her out," She laughed. "He should be in soon."

"She's cute," Mike chuckled.

"Who's cute?" They heard a croaky voice mumble from the bed. "Cause I sure as hell don't feel cute right now if you're talking about me." Ally groaned, opening her tired eyes slowly.

"Baby, you look radiant," Mike smiled, leaning over and kissing Ally's forehead gently. "We were talking about Michelle, but we could've been talking about you too." He smiled.

"Hey, babe," Gabriella smiled, standing closer to the bed. "How're you feeling?"

"Like I've been ripped in half," She smiled tiredly. "I didn't know it'd be so painful."

Gabriella laughed, rubbing her arm a little. "You just pushed a baby out of the tiniest hole imaginable. Its gunna hurt a little." She smiled.

"Did you see him?" She smiled proudly.

"I can see a tiny bit of him, not that there's much there." Gabriella laughed, peering over the other side of the bed.

"It didn't feel like that a few hours ago," Ally laughed, sitting up slowly, pulling the tiny crib towards her bed. "But, the pain was worth it." She smiled, as she picked her tiny son up out of the crib.

"Al!" Gabriella smiled. "He's soooo gorgeous!" She laughed.

"Meet baby Kayden," She smiled, kissing the tiny baby's forehead softly. "He was.. Seven pound two and perfectly healthy."

"I'm so proud of you!" Gabriella smiled, gently stroking Kayden's cheek. She leant down, kissing his forehead softly, smiling when he squirmed a little. "Oh my god! Its so cute!" She laughed.

"Make you wanna have another one?"

Gabriella jumped at the sound of Troy's voice right near her ear. Smiling as she looked over at him. "Would you like another baby?"

"One day," He nodded. "I'd like a blood related baby," He laughed. "Not that my girls aren't blood related." He chuckled, looking from Hope to Michelle and back again.

I smiled. "You know that.. Amazing charm bracelet you got me? That I said you shouldn't have and you said it was an early wedding present?"

"Yeah?" He chuckled. "What did you do? You didn't take it back did you?"

"No! No!" She laughed. "I kind of.. Found out my own present.. That very next day actually."

"Huh?" He asked confused.

"I agree," Mike nodded.

Gabriella smiled "Well," She laughed lightly. "I didn't expect to tell you right now, but.. I-I'm pregnant!" She laughed nervously. _What if he wanted a baby, but.. Not right now? _Was the only thought running through her head.

Before she could comprehend what was going on? His lips had crashed onto hers in a passionate kiss. That answered her worries. She smiled against his lips, kissing him back, a chorus of yuck's and ew's breaking out in the room. Gabriella laughed, pulling away after a minute.

"You, sir," She smiled. "Are the most perfect.. Amazing.. Guy I've ever met," She smiled, kissing him quickly "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I don't know what I'd do without My Savior.." She smiled, resting her head on his chest. "Or my girls! Or extended family!" She giggled, looking between Ally and Kayden and Mike, before she leant up and kissed Troy quickly.

_**I'm actually extremely happy with this chapter so I'm hoping that you all were, too! I really, really hope you guys are! I cant believe its over! **__**L**__** its just sad to think my first story is over lol its been such a great story to write! **_

_**I have started writing my other story, I'm up to chapter 6 right now :D so if Tafe doesn't get in the way too much I should be able to update soon! I'm going to update my one shots (For Katie lol) so I'll do that and then hopefully start my new story :D **_

_**What did you guys think of this ending? I've left a few things open so I can come back and do a sequel at some stage! Would you all like that? Let me know! **_

_**And let me know what you thought of this chapter! Please review cause I really love this chapter and I wanna know what you guys thought! **_

_**Thanks to all my amazing reviewers for their support, you've made my first proper story a joy to write and I hope you all enjoy my work to come! I'm going to stop talking now, so you can all review! ;D lol **_


End file.
